Alternate Universe
by Williebadger618
Summary: If someone you love betrayed you and then was taken away from you, would you risk your life to save that person? Mabel Pines had chose her Grunkle over her twin brother and what does she get in return? A new universe. It's up to Dipper Pines, and the Author of the Journals to save her, but does Dipper have it in his heart to save his twin?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I will be working on the sequel to the Mystery Kids Series, but this popped into my mind. We all know that the previous episode of Gravity Falls left us on a major cliffhanger, and I hate how we have to wait until summer to see the next episode. Anyways, the previous episode was most likely my favorite of all time. I decided to write a short story if Mabel ended up being sucked into the portal. I literally thought that she was going to,get stuck in the other side of the portal. Anyways, this is Chapter 1, and I'm unsure how many chapters will be in this. It depends. Okay, I know this is dragging but I'll now shut up and let you read. Reviews always welcomed!**

Alternate Universe

Chapter 1: A New Universe

Mabel's POV:

"Mabel! Press the red button! Shut it down!" Dipper screamed while pushing his 'Grunkle's' fade away from him so he could speak clearly in a serious tone. Dipper Pines knew that I, his twin sister, didn't shut the portal down like he said to, the world could end, and for all he knew, something horrible (probably even more horrible than Bill Cipher) could emerge from the other side is of Stan's portal.

"NO YOU CAN'T! YOU GOTTA TRUST ME!" Came from my Great Uncle or Grunkle Stan, wailing his arms, begging me not to press the shut down switch. Soos was holding Mr. Pines' body to make him not get close to me since he stated that his new job was protecting me and my brother. Whatever was on the other side of that portal was clearly important to Stan, but Dipper's plead was ringing through my head as well. I stared at all of them, fighting one another while I grasped tightly at the leg of the shut down switch. Seeing my family fight during the possible last few seconds on Earth brought sadness to my system. I didn't know which side to believe, and whichever one I chose, could most likely be the wrong decision. Leave it to a twelve year old girl who likes pigs and sparkles to make a close call decision. I honestly wanted this day to end just how this day began.

"Grunkle Stan, I don't even know...if you're my Grunkle." I blurted out. I looked away, not even daring to look at all three of them. They all knew that the weight was on my shoulders and that I had a really tough choice to make. I was beginning to trust Dipper more than Grunkle Stan. After what me and my brother discovered earlier today, about the robberies and the fake identifications, I was half tempted to push the button. However, trust was a really hard word to identify now when it came to a life threatening situation. I wanted to believe him, but if I did, the world could end. I sob lightly, not hearing the grunts from any of them at the moment. "I wanna believe you but..." _but if I don't press the button, the whole world could end, and everyone who we know and love will be gone forever!_

"...Then listen to me! Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?" Grunkle Stan replied with concern showing in his voice. I was unable to reply because the computer had given another warning, explaining how much time was left on the clock. The next thing I knew, I felt a powerful force shot out of the portal and pushed Dipper, Stan, and Soos to the wall. The force almost sucked me in, but I had just enough strength to keep me at the shut down switch. I felt more confident listening to my brother than my Grunkle. I mean, yeah he's family, but Dipper is technically my built in best friend and he's given up so much for me. It was time that I gave him something back in return. I clenched my hand, forming it into a fist and I was about to slam it on the button, but Grunkle Stan continued his reply from earlier.

"I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true. But trust me; everything I've worked for, everything I care about...it's all for this family." Those words really struck me...hard too. Was he really working on this machine for our family? Was he really being truthful to me? I was now second guessing my decision, wondering which one I would decide. But whichever one I chose, could be the wrong decision.

"Mabel what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" That plead came from Dipper. I didn't bother to look at any of them; my mind was mesmerized by the swirling colors that we're spinning rapidly around the rim of the portal. My brother was certain that Grunkle Stan was lying and that he didn't want me to shut it down for some reason I have yet to hear. However, who knows what could happen if I made the decision to shut it down? Would the universe stay in tact or as life as we knew it would end right underneath the Mystery Shack? This decision was getting harder and harder to choose!

"Look into my eyes, Mabel!" I did, tears still visible on the bridge of my eyes. "Do you really think I'm a bad guy?" That was definitely a tough question now that I thought about it. I knew that he would shoplift the occasional tangerine, but he wasn't some evil super villain. What I saw with Dipper a little while ago in Stan's office made me feel like I didn't know who this man was anymore. But after that one rhetorical question he sent out to me, made me second guess what I was going to pick.

"HE'S LYING! SHUT IT DOWN NOW!" Dipper screamed, practically begging me to listen to him. I looked at him with a "what do I do" expression on my face, and he sent me back a "listen to me, I know that he's not what he seems" look. I heard Grunkle Stan plead once again, as I looked over to him. I was trembling, and my heart was racing a mile a minute. I hated decisions like this because I don't know what the outcome will be like for whichever one I pick. I heard the computer once again, indicating that there was ten seconds left. Ten seconds to make a decision. Ten seconds to either save the world or destroy it. Ten seconds was not enough time for a decision for me.

My hand inched it's way closer to the shut down switch; my eyes closed in the process. I made the decision to listen to my brother, knowing that he knew that if I shut down the device, I will save the world, along with everyone else on it. However, I opened my eyes, and glanced up at Grunkle Stan, one final time. My stomach turn as I saw his expression. It was the "please trust me" look that he hasn't used on me for a long time. Now I was unsure, but I knew time was running out quickly. I looked away with my eyes closed. The next part seemed to happen in slow motion.

"Grunkle Stan...I trust you" I finally let go of the stick from the shut down switch as the zero gravity pulled me up towards the opening of the portal. My hands up in defeat, and eyes closed, knowing that my decision was probably the wrong decision. I heard Dipper screaming at me saying that I was crazy (for choosing to not press the button) and that we're all going to die, but the last word of his sentence got caught off when everything around me turned white. I felt my whole body get sucked into the portal as I heard Dipper, Stan, and Soos screaming, figuring it was the end. However, when I felt Gravity go back into place once again, I opened my eyes and saw a grey sky, along with about forty people dressed in the same battle suits and rifles placed behind their backs. I froze, scared to move even the slightest part of my body because I could die right here. No one spoke a word to me. I moved my eyes, looking at the scenery presented in front of me for a good two minutes, until I saw it. The welcome sign that had spider webs and pieces of rotting wood falling to the ground look exactly the same as the one in Gravity Falls.

The only difference? I wasn't in Gravity Falls anymore.

**This concludes Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed. **

**Question: What do you think the name should be for the town Mabel is now trapped in? Please leave your answer in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**-Williebadger618**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is chapter 2 of _Alternate Universe _and I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for many positive reviews last time! I really appriciate it. Mabel will return in chapter 3! Keep those reviews coming! Enjoy  
-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 2: Realization

** Location: Gravity Falls**

Dipper's POV:

* * *

White...All I saw was white light as it filled up the lab underneath the Mystery Shack. I thought that this was it...dying at age twelve just because my sister decided to trust this con-man instead of me; her own twin brother. I felt myself floating around the room, with a blast of cold air hitting my face. No gravity was in place to stop me from levitating like how Bill Cipher does. Eyes closed, not even daring to find out if I was alive, or I entered in the afterlife. It felt like I was floating for an eternity when finally, gravity came back into place. I crashed landed onto the earth; my face making contact with the dirt and graveled ground. I sat up and placed my hand on my now throbbing head, while looking at the now destroyed portal. I heard grunts come from Soos and my 'Grunkle' Stan, as they got familiar with the gravity once again. I kept my eyes on that portal, spinning calmly with the rainbow rim now gone. While staring endlessly, I saw something emerge from the opposite side. The figure was dressed in black clothing, along with googles, a protective hood, to cover his nose and mouth, and a rifle that was placed behind his back. I swear that he looked back at me, until he inched closer towards an object that was laying just a few feet away from me. The figure bent down, and placed his hand on top of the journal marked "1" and simply picked it up and placed it in his inside coat pocket. I saw six fingers on both sides of his hands, and I thought to myself: "I must be dreaming...is this who I think it is?"

"What...who is that?" I asked in disbelief, thinking that I was just in a dream, and I wasn't actually seeing what was right in front of me. If that was who I thought it was, I would have a million questions to ask him. Why did he write the journals? Who was after him? Why did he create that bunker in the woods? But the most important question I had was: why is he here? After a small silence, I got a reply from 'Grunkle' Stan, and it was the answer that I was least expecting...well the second half of he answer that is.

"The author of the journals..." He paused, as I looked at the man still in his protective gear. He raised up his hands and placed one on the goggles, and the other on his hood. In the blink of an eye, the author removed them both and he revealed himself to us, as I stared in complete silence, jaw dropped and almost hitting the ground. I became even more shocked when Stan finished his reply to me. "My brother."

Soos fainted due immortal shock, and I didn't bother to even help him up since I was still surprised myself. There were several things I wanted to do when I realized that Stan had a brother. One of them would definitely be screaming at him for not mentioning to me and my sister that he had a brother, and that he was the author. I also wanted to jump for joy because I finally found the author, and I could ask him all of the one billion questions I had all summer long. Not to mention the fact that I felt a bit of uncertainty with this man because for all I knew, the author could be the same as Stan. Liar, stealer, or even a master con-man like my 'Grunkle'. It looks like to me that they're twins, and they could share the similar interests. Or I could be totally off. Today's been a weird day for everyone.

"Oh boy! Gravity Falls, it is good to be home!" The author said while approaching his brother. I stepped back a little for two reasons; the first reason being I wanted to give the two of them some space, and secondly, I didn't know what the author would react if I just blurted out saying: _"Oh my gosh! You're the author! You have no idea how many times I've been fantasizing about meeting you!"_ For all I knew, he could take his weapon and point it right at me and ask: _"How do you know I'm the author?!"_ I didn't want to go down that road.

"Brother, do you know that you placed the universe in more danger? Because you let it reach down to zero, our universe is doomed!" The author stated immediately, while placing both of his hands on my 'Grunkle's' shoulders as he just shook his head and replied back that it didn't matter, and it was more important that he got him back after thirty years. I then saw something I never saw my 'Grunkle' do. Unexpectedly, he embraced his brother, and I saw...tears? Was Stan actually crying? His brother returned the embrace, and they remained in that stage for the longest five minutes of my life.

I didn't know that the author (or Stan's brother) was gone for thirty years. Not to even mention that I didn't know that the author was technically me and my sister's grandfather. I then began to think about the close to death incident; Mabel almost killed us all, but yet we're all still here and breathing. At least that's what I thought. I then realized that I haven't seen Mabel at all, ever since she floated away from the shut down switch and told Stan that she trusted him. Looking around the now destroyed lab, I saw no sign of my sister. I began to grow worried, trying to think of a scenario as to where she might be. And then it hit me; Mabel floated all the way to the opening of the portal, and everything turned white. However, before I was blinded by the light, I felt like I saw her get sucked in the machine. But that could only be the only other answer if she's not trapped underneath the rubble. I rushed over towards a big pile of rubble as I scrambled through, looking for any signs of a pink sweater with a key on it. Stan and his brother saw what I was doing, and questioned my actions. I must have looked through five piles of rubble until I turned back to both of them with tears daring to fall off of the bridges of my eyes.

"I think Mabel got sucked into the portal"

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! No mean comments please! R&amp;R **  
**-Williebadger618**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the previous chapter. If you can recall back in Chapter 1, I left a question for you guys asking what the name of the universe Mabel was stuck in should be called. I thank you all for your great name suggestions, and I decided on choosing Gam919's. I really liked the name of it. I really like everyone else's names too, and I thank you once again for your kind suggestions. Anyways, this is chapter 3, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**-Williebadger618**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Sllaf Ytivarg

**Location: Sllaf Ytivarg**

**Mabel's POV:**

I remained where I was on the ground, not even bothering to make the slightest move. Everyone who surrounded me did not utter one word; but if they did, I probably didn't hear it because their words seemed inaudible and I was mostly focused on the welcome sign. I believe that it looked similar to the one back in my summer hometown, but the name to this place was different. I tried to sound out the name to the town, but I made the mistake to figure out the name out loud. Reason being is because as soon as they heard my voice, they all grabbed their weapons and pointed them right at me. I became stiff and still as a statue, trying not to show my fear on the outside, but in the outside I was having a panic attack. I thought to myself if this was where I was going to die, I wanted to see my family one last time.

Thinking about them made me wonder if gravity restored back in its rightful place, and if they all made it through the blast. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see the weapons inch closer towards my face. I pictured my final day before we found the portal, back in Gravity Falls; Grunkle Stan, Dipper and I were shooting off fireworks off of the roof while calling the officers lame after they asked if we had a permit for shooting them off. I remembered how we cleaned up the mess the fireworks left behind; with water balloons. Dipper and I mostly had a water balloon fight, and I (of course) was winning since I'm the Alpha Twin. Those memories would remain in infamy when I arrived into the afterlife...at least that's what I thought was going to happen.

Before I heard the shuffles of the weapons adjust closer to my face, I heard the sound of a roaring engine come closer and closer towards me and the circle of forty men. I opened my eyes slightly, watching blurry as the men retreated their weapons away from my face. Realizing that I was okay (for now) I opened my eyes all the way and saw a motorcycle inching its way closer towards me and everyone else. I still remained in the stiff and still position while the motorcycle entered in the circle and looped its way around me. What's ironic is that I saw a boy, who looked like he was the same age as me, riding that vehicle. Staring in horror and shock, the motorcycle finally stopped and parked right in front of me, but a few feet away. The boy hopped off of the bike, and made his way over towards me. Getting a good view of him, he wore a black biker outfit, along with chains, black sunglasses and a black bandana covered his forehead. Brown, floppy hair was placed on top of him, and it looked like to me that he got a bad case of bed head. I saw he wore black leather fingerless gloves, like the one Robbie Valentino wears, trying to look cool and awesome. I gulped; not knowing what this boy had in mind for girls like me. If I didn't get killed by the other men with the weapons, would I get killed by him? My stomach turned, as I felt butterflies fly around in my stomach. I saw the boy stick out his hand, indicating that he wanted me to take it. Reluctantly I did, and he hoisted me up back in a standing position. I didn't know what to do or say to him, because for all I knew, he could be a bad guy. After a few minutes, he spoke out, and hearing his voice made me ask a question to myself: Do I know this guy from somewhere?

"State your name" he said in a serious tone, as he kept his eyes locked on me, as if he was trying to get a visual as to who I was.

"M-Mabel Pines" I replied nervously, trembling in the process. The boy made no change in the stiffness of his body when I did what he asked me to do. The only thing I saw him do differently was raising up his other hand as a symbol for the men to freeze what they were doing. I figured that they were going pull there weapons on me again. His voice sound extremely familiar, as if I knew who he was right off the bat. I wanted to ask him what his name was, but who knew how he would react. That is, until he took off his sunglasses and the similarity showed right on his face.

"DIPPER!?" I blurted out, but not making attempt to get to close to to him. He looked at me in a confused way, as to why I called him by my brother's name. I immediately felt nervous that I spoke out, but he just shook it off and finally announced his name to me.

"The names Senip. Reppid Senip. I know noting of this "Dipper" of which you speak of. But I do have a question for you. How did you get here?" Reppid asked me in the same serious tone from earlier. I absolutely felt stupid for calling him by my brothers name. I didn't mean to, it just blurted out.

"Well, I was in Gravity Falls in a secret lab about to push the shut down switch for the portal when-" I began my reply but he just put his hand up as an indication for me to hush up." I did not bother to keep on replying because I figured that Reppid would keep on placing his hand in my face. Also, I felt like Reppid was fond of his hand since that's the third time he raised it.

"Say no more...I know exactly how you got here..." Reppid replied with his hands placed behind his back, and walking pass me. I turned to look at him, as he stopped and looked up at the grey sky that was still in showing when I first arrived here. Unsure, I just looked back at him in a weird kind of way and just asked him point blank where I was, and how I can get back home. I heard him laugh (not humorously) as he sighed aloud and replied to my inquiry.

"You are in Sllaf Ytivarg, where everything is the opposite of extraordinary. And I hate to tell you Mabel, but you entered into the alternate universe, and you can't break free until you defeat a powerful force that everyone, including myself, dreads." Reppid explained to me, eyes still locked onto the sky. A gust of wind past by, as I felt my hair go backwards like it was going to glide with the wind. I only came here by accident and now I have to defeat a powerful force? All I wanted to do was to go home and play with my pet pig and be with my friends and family. Not do this job; I'm just a little twelve year old girl, who's twin is probably freaking out back in Gravity Falls that I'm stuck here for a long time. I'm freaking out too, but in the inside. I'm surprised that I kept my emotions at a very calm level.

"What powerful force?" I couldn't help but asking Reppid. Reppid seemed and acted just like how my twin brother acts; smart and courageous. I couldn't help but wonder if he hides his birthmark underneath his bandana. It's possible; or maybe he doesn't have one and just wears it to look cool. I would get to the bottom of it, but I couldn't now since I just met this kid, and now I have a big responsibility to take care of with Reppid. In the blink of an eye, he turned to me, and gave me an "are you kidding" look. He had to admit that I didn't know that this was the opposite world of Gravity Falls. Heck, it took me a longer time to finally realize that "Reppid" was "Dipper" spelled backwards.

"The Brightness." Reppid replied as he turned his direction away from me and back to the glum, and boring gray sky, yet again.

**OOH! What a perfect way to end chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Question: Dipper and the rest of the Pines family (minus Mabel) will be back in Chapter 4. Any suggestions as to how it should all go down? Like what key parts should I mention in the next chapter? Also, how should Dipper's emotion be like in the next chapter? Sad? Angry? Maybe a little bit of both? Leave your responses in the reviews please! **

**Reviews always welcome.  
R&amp;R  
-Williebadger618**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thanks for many positive reviews on the lastest chapter. I thank everyone who answered my previous question, stated in chapter 3, and I hope that Chapter 4 is definitely worth a read. Reviews always welcome! Enjoy!  
-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mixed Emotions

**Location: Gravity Falls**

Dipper's POV:

Silence filled the room when I stated that Mabel could possibly be stuck in an alternate universe. Stanford and his brother were both staring at me as I continued to search through another pile of rubble, I'm search for any sign of my sister. I didn't want to face the fact that my own twin sister could possibly be in another universe, somewhere that could possibly be throughout the galaxy. I dug through the prices of broken wood and gravel that had fallen through the ceiling in the lab, trying to see if Mabel was there. It got to the point where I was digging vigorously, until I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around, with red eyes and saw that it was my 'Grunkle' Stan, looking down at me, who was filled with guilt. He sighed aloud, closing his eyes and I swear that I thought that I saw tears streaming down his face.

"Kid, I'm sorry that the portal suck Mabel through another dimension. I feel terrible." Stan stated trying not to show signs of sadness. I never expected Stan to say the words: 'I'm sorry' come out of his mouth. He rarely says it; in fact this was the first time that I've actually heard those words be spoken from a con-man. This time, I sighed out loud, and I felt some type of burning sensation in my chest as my blood was boiling to the point where I stood up; quickly enough for Stan to retract his hand away from my shoulder. I stared up at him, giving him a death stare. I hated the fact that Mabel was gone and I couldn't do anything about it. The portal was broken due to the powerful 'explosion' that occurred a half hour ago. I hated Stan for even building this machine in the first place.

"YOU SHOULD BE! BECAUSE YOU BUILT THIS MACHINE AND ACTIVATED IT, MABEL IS GONE, AND COULD POSSIBLY BE GONE FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MAKE HER BELIEVE YOU, BUT SHE DID NOT DESERVE TO BE SUCKED THROUGH THAT MACHINE! I SHOULD HAVE SHUT IT DOWN WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" I screamed at him! It was the truth...I felt bad that I didn't turn off the machine when I did. If I did, then the universe wouldn't have been a deeper stake, and Mabel would still be here, safe and act like her lovable and happy self. I saw Stan lower his head in defeat, knowing what I said was truthful. He then turned around and left the room and back up to the Mystery Shack's first shop to place the furniture and fake nicknacks back where they belonged, without uttering one word to either one of us.

"Hey! You better cool it down kid. I know things seem like they're falling apart, but-" That came from the author, as he turned around and watched his brother leave the room. The author knew that Stanford meant no harm to come to his great niece, and he didn't want to be screamed at during s tough time. I cut off the author, not even wanting to listen to what he had to say. I was really surprised that I finally met the author, but I was too upset about my sister, and that I may never see her again. I felt bad that my possible lasts words to her were _'MABEL ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA-_', I will regret that for the longest time ever.

"No! You don't understand! My sister is gone and she could possibly never come back here!" I shouted! I then felt tears resurface back in my eyes, and I turned around, back facing the two of them, as I crashed down on my knees and sobbed lightly while wiping away the water particles that were now falling down my face. "How could I've been so stupid? I should of shut it down when I had the chance. If I did, then my sister would still be here." I whispered to myself, feeling so ashamed and guilty.

"Dipper, who knows what would have happened if you didn't shut it down?" The author asked me. I was silent for a moment, still feeling guilt for not trusting my instincts and just shutting it down when I had the chance. I didn't have the guts to either turn my direction back to the two of them, or answer the author's question. That is, until he told me something that definitely lifted my spirits up a little, but not a lot to get rid of most of my anger and sadness.

"Dipper, there is a way we can save your sister. We can rebuild the portal and create a rescue mission before a powerful force overtakes Gravity Falls" The author stated to me. I felt pretty good that the portal could possibly be rebuilt but panic re-entered my system when the terms _'powerful force'_ had come out of his mouth.

"Powerful force? Like, a darkness?" I stated back to the author.

"Uh...yeah. How did you know?" the author asked in disbelief. I informed him about my encountered visits with a familiar dream demon, and I was surprised that he took it rather well. I remembered in the third journal that he wrote that Bill Cipher was a powerful and dangerous creature he ever encountered, and to be honest I was kind of expecting a small freak out, like how Stan does when he sees a tax collector.

"Well, how long will it take to rebuild the portal? I asked desperately. The faster we get the portal fixed, the faster I can see my sister again and squeeze the life out of her. I'd hate myself if she's in any danger. It's always my duty to make sure that she's safe. That's just how over protective I am. She's my twin; my built in best friend who I don't ever want lose...even if she didn't listen to me about turning off the portal.

"Yeah, well...about that, the portal has received maximum damages to the exterior and the lab is completely destroyed. If I had to say, I'd figure around...two months." The author replied to me, a little bit more calmer than earlier. My heart sank like a stone. Two months? There's no way I could wait two months until I could save Mabel. Two months takes me all the way into the middle of September, and I was not gonna start the new school year without my sister.

"Mr. Author-guy, isn't there another way we can save Mabel? If I wait two months for this portal to be fixed, I'm literally gonna explode into little pieces." I reply back somewhat sadly. He could obviously tell that I was in a lot of pain, due to losing my sister and Stan almost destroying the world. He then approached me after sighing loudly.

"There's a slight possibility. It's a long shot, but it's worth a try." He replied back, trying to sound positive. I could obviously tell that he was just as nervous as I was.

"Great!" I practically yelled. "So what the alternative?" I asked him as the excitement built in my body as if I was on a sugar high. He began to walk towards the elevator and I went with him. However, the only response I got back was: "I'll tell you later on." I figured that if he said that, then that means that I'll find out soon, or I won't find out at all and I'll have to wait two months. What a _great_ day this has turned out to be.

Meanwhile, Soos had finally regained consciousness after passing out that they found the author. Dizzy and confused with a slight headache, he looked around while looking at the now destroyed portal. He then continued to look around the whole room, searching for me, the author and Stanford.

"Dudes? What happened while I was out?"

* * *

**Wow, another chapter done! Boom! Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**Question: Mabel will be back in chapter 5, and I want to create a backstory on Reppid. I want something...tragic happen to his life, that makes him wear all black clothing. Please respond in the reviews, I greatly appriciate it! I hope you enjoyed and see you all in Chapter 5  
R&amp;R  
-Williebadger618**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. I decided to change up a few things for this chapter. Instead of writing the backstory on Reppid, I decided to push that back until Chapter 7 since Dipper is coming back on chapter 6. This chapter will also introuduce some new characters (FYI: THEIR NAMES ARE SPELLED BACKWARDS) Anyways, I'll shut up and let you read! Enjoy!**

**-Williebadger618**

Chapter 5: Learning Hurts

**Location: Sllaf Ytivarg**

**Mabel's POV:**

After the circle of forty men walked away and continued in their little worlds, I watched as Reppid evenly paced back and forth with some type of tracking device in his hands. About every thirty seconds, he would stop, grunt in annoyance and raise the device up in the air, as if he was finding the right item to throw it against. I figured that the meaning of the device was to track the "brightness", you know, how far away it was from the town of Sllaf Ytivarg. He had once stopped right in front of me one time, and lifted the device yet again, and that's when I saw a countdown; 24:53:31 and counting downwards. I figured it was indicating how much time before the "brightness" stuck.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you...what's the big deal about the Brightness anyways?" I asked still looking at him. When the inquiry was fully delivered, and spoken out, he stopped in his tracks and looked at me with bloodshot eyes. As he got closer, he looked like he hadn't slept peaceful in days. There were bags underneath his eyes, and little eye crusties were around the perimeter of his eyes. His face seemed like he was stained, as if he was crying for some reason. It made me feel sad, because I hate it when others are upset and hurting. Which reminded me about Dipper, and figuring that I'm missing, he'd probably search the ends of the earth to find me.

"The Brightness is a horrible place for my town Mabel." Reppid explained. "This powerful force comes once every thirty years, brought by the supreme ruler: Llib Rehpic. I had heard of the legends that thirty years ago, my grandfather, Yelnats Senip teamed up with a man named Stanley Pines who, (ironically) was from Gravity Falls, like where you are from. The Brightness brings horrible rays of bright sunlight and clear blue skies, and the town's true colors are shown. With the sun's bright light, and Llib's unstoppable power, the gravity in Sllaf Ytivarg pushes down with all its might, that your body becomes stiff, and you can barely have enough strength to keep yourself in a standing position." He explained as he shuttered at the memories his hometown went through thirty years ago. Reppid has never dealt with this powerful force once in his life, but I could tell that he was ready to take on Llib. That, or to find a good place to hide while the "brightness" overtook his town yet again. It's always hard to get a reading on this kid.

"So, do like minor gravity anomalies effect your town?" I asked him, since me and most likely everyone else back in Gravity Falls have experienced gravity anomalies with no magnitude supplied on earth. Floating through the air would seem like a cool thing to experience, if you take out the giant portal sucking machine and floating object all around you. Not to mention that it's kind of hard to control your body in which direction you want to go if no gravity is available at the time.

"From the stories and legends I heard about the last attack, yes. Only minor and last for about a minute and a half. Every two hours there will be an anomaly so you must be aware of the actions I do, and follow my lead." Reppid replied to me, with a serious tone coming through loud and clear. He placed the tracking device back in his inside jacket pocket, and walked past me towards his motorcycle. He got on the vehicle and was about to turn it in until I inquired him about his actions.

"I'm going to my lab to track how far the brightness and do some recordings in the process. You need to come along since you have to help defeat the force with me. No exceptions" he explained to me. All I wanted to do was go home. What do I know about stopping a force and trying to defeat some style of supreme ruler? Dipper called all the shots, since he was smarter than me, and he knew more secrets of town since he also had the journal. I'm just a kid, but so is Reppid, and he must be fighting supernatural creatures all his life for all I know. Reluctantly, I sit behind Reppid on the motorcycle and in the blink of an eye, they were on the move towards a big volcano shaped mountain with a giant gaping whole that was towards the top. Me having a small fear of heights, I clutched onto Reppid to make sure I wouldn't fall off as we rode up the steep mountain. It seemed to take a million years to reach the cave, but we finally made it, safe and unharmed.

Jumping off the bike, I saw many things in Reppid's lab. Computer screens, secret cameras, a guy staring at me, lab desks with notes..._wait a minute, I mentioned that there's a guy staring at me right?_ I called Reppid over, and I inquired who that guy was who was standing in a dark corner, who seemed to be staring at me in a evil way.

"Oh, that's just my personal assistant, Mailliw. He doesn't bite, but it can take so little to get him angry. So, just watch yourself." Reppid replied to me, as he dragged me over to Mailliw. He introduced us both as he and I shook hands and made very tiny small talk. While talking lightly, we saw Reppid rummage through some items until he gave a small sigh of relief. Turns out, he was in search for a picture of him and some girl, who looked exactly like me, but her hair was shorter, and dressed in all black clothing. I made the mistake of asking him who she was, and he just screamed in frustration, while making his way towards the back of the cave, taking the picture with him. I stood there, feeling bad that I upset him. I wanted to enter Sweater-Town, and hug someone or something to make me feel better. This place was nothing compared to Gravity Falls, and if I had a choice to choose where I wanted to spend the rest of my life, I'd pick Gravity Falls over Sllaf Ytivarg. Mailliw must have saw that I looked upset, so he approached me and patted me on the back.

"Don't worry about it Mabel. Reppid really doesn't like to talk about _her_ all that much. Considering what happened." Mailliw explained to me, as I began to feel better. I was now curious as to why she was important to him, and why he cared deeply about _her_.

"Well, who is that girl in the picture?" I couldn't help but asking. I heard Mailliw sigh aloud as he took me by the entrance of the cave to Reppid wouldn't hear us. I was eager t know, and to know a little bit more about Reppid, and his background.

"That girl, is his twin sister, Lebam, and several years ago, she was taken away by Llib" Mailliw replied, looking out at the view of the town. I looked out there too, comprehending what had happened I'm the last hour, and about Reppid's twin sister. Remember when I said earlier that it took me a long time to figure out that "Reppid" was "Dipper" spelled backwards? Well, it took me twice as long to figure out that "Lebam" was my name spelled backwards.

That's so weird...yet cool!

**There we go! Another cliffhanger! HAHAHA! I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you in the next chapter. But before I go, I have a question for all of you:**

**Question: Since Dipper is returning in chapter 6, what key factors should I mention in the next chapter? (IF YOU NEED CLARIFICATION TO ANSWER, PLEASE PM ME AND I WILL HELP YOU) Please leave your responses in the reviews please!**

**Reviews always welcome!  
R&amp;R  
-Williebadger618**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I appriciate all of the comments back from Chapter 5. I decided to push back Dipper's POV until Chapter 7, because some viewers wanted to know what happened to Lebam, so I put that in this chapter. I guess I'll make Dipper's POV into two chapters since Mabel's POV is in two chapters. That's fair right? Anyways, sorry I didn't update right away, believe it or not I had an English report that was worth 290 points. Outragious huh? Okay, here's chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy!  
Reviews always welcome!  
-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 6: Backstories and Choices

**Mabel's POV:**

"She was taken away from him? How?" I couldn't help but asking, standing outside of the cave as a gust of wind brushed past me and Mailliw. The wind was cold as it made contact with my skin; I shivered lightly, but Mailliw just stood still as a statue with his blond hair lightly waving across his face. He was still looking out towards the town of Sllaf Ytivarg as he began the tail of Lebam's disappearance.

"Yadsruht, Enuj 91, 2102: a day that will live in infamy in the heart, and memory of Reppid Senip. It was a normal, ordinary day in the town of Sllaf Ytivarg as twins Reppid and Lebam were making there way home after another day of intense training for the future attack of the powerful force...the Brightness. Reppid and Lebam were both factors of the resistance against Llib Rehpic, since he brings the force every thirty years. As they made there approach to their home, an unexpected and uncalled anomaly took place. However, it was not your average anomaly that they practiced for." He explained. My stomach was in knots, as I got an idea as to how this all went down. Immediately as Mailliw began the backstory, I felt utterly guilty and sad for Reppid. I knew exactly how his emotions would end up with twin separation anxiety. I began to feel a little bit of it as Mailliw talked about Lebam, and I was certain that Dipper was feeling the anxiety ten times worse than me.

"Instead of the gravity being forced down, it was pushed upwards. Both twins, and the residents were unsure how to handle this type of anomaly, but Reppid had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know how right he was. While grabbing a hold of his sister, Llib appeared out of thin air; his black square figure and red flames were shown glowing brightly in front of the Senip twins. They felt powerless, not knowing what to do. Reppid knew that this was the fault of Llib, and the only scenario that he could think of was that this nightmare creator wanted to strike a deal." Mailliw stated. I can definitely recall some of the deals that Bill Cipher wanted to strike with us (mostly Dipper) back in Gravity Falls. I'll never forget that one deal-or trap-he struck with my twin; taking over his body so he could destroy the journal and continue with his big plans that were underway. I was just glad that I didn't hand over the journal to him and I wore out his body so Dipper could return to his rightful place. Although, I did enjoy seeing my brother get mad while he was communicating to me through a sock puppet. It was funny to see him like that, but I wanted my dork of a brother back so that we could continue with our future adventures. There can't be the "Mystery Twins" if one of us is hurt or missing.

"What deal did Llib want to strike?" I couldn't help but ask. I knew for a fact that this story was not going to end on a good note, and as my stomach continued to turn into knots as I felt bad for Reppid, I began to miss my friends, my family and my brother as the story progressed. I saw that Mailliw was about to answer my inquiry, but he and I both jumped in surprised as we heard the rough, and squeaky puberty voice of Reppid Senip. "It wasn't a deal at all..."

Mailliw and I re-entered into the cave as we saw him on his knees and his head down, sniffling in the process. "...He demanded that I hand over the tracking devices that I use for the darkness, and lanruoj -3, or else something unbelievable and indescribable would happen. I needed both items since they both give me information about the upcoming "Brightness" attack. I had forced my sister behind me so that she was protected, incase Llib would do anything. Of course, I refused; not tricking myself into his trap. He tried the bargaining game with me, but I continued to deny his requests. And then, the unthinkable happened. In the blink of an eye, my sister wasn't behind me anymore. She was pulled into the force of Llib as he laughed menacingly. She tried to fight against his strong hold, but it was no use since she received minor shocks to her system. Every time she screeched in pain, my ambition to save Lebam grew larger as the seconds ticked by. Trying to make my attempts to retrieve my now captured twin, I received powerful strikes from this Nightmare Creator, making my body weak and helpless. I can remember his last words to me exactly; _If you wish to see your twin sister alive, be prepared to fight me when the brightness arrives on Yadirf, Yluj 92, 2102. If you refuse, you will never see your sister ever again._ I heard her whimper in pain and fright as I tried to make an attempt to reach out to her, but it was too late...he was gone...and so was Lebam." He concluded.

Feelings of despair and sadness entered my stomach as I learned about the my doppelgänger. Taken away by a powerful villain, unable to break free just feels horrible. That's when I thought occurred to me; did Reppid only come down to the spot where I entered because he thought I was his sister? I didn't bother to say a word since I knew that he was still hurting, and it must have been tough to talk about his sister's disappearance. I believe it's especially tough for him since he has no update if she's still alive, or if Llib killed her. However, another thought occurred to me; if my doppelgänger happened to be killed, would that mean that I would cease from existence as well? Was it possible that I could die in this universe and never put glitter on my brother's underwear ever again because it drove him crazy? Is it possible that if I die helping Reppid defeat Llib while taking on the brightness to save Lebam, I could never see Dipper again? I felt tears beginning to form, but I didn't dare to let any of them show.

"Mabel..." Reppid began as he finally stood up and walked back towards his lab desk where he put the picture back down. "I know that the Brightness may seem horrible,-even though it is- but I know for a fact that with your help, we can both get what we want." I looked at him, slight teary eyed and confused since I couldn't comprehend what he meant by "We can both get what we want". I doubt that he knew that I had a brother, and that my brother was his doppelgänger. I gave Reppid a "What are you talking about" look as he just rolled his eyes and motioned to Mailliw to clarify his statement.

"He knows that you want to get back home to Gravity Falls and he wants his sister back. If you help him, then you both get what you want." Mailliw explained to me as I comprehended that more easier.

"Wait..." I began. "I thought that I was forced to help you with this." I replied as I began to remember what Reppid said that there was no exceptions as to help him with this 'Brightness Battle'. He sighed and approached me, placing a hand on my shoulder. This was the first time that I saw Reppid act like Dipper, because Dipper always did that whenever I felt sad or upset.

"I only said that so I could talk to you about this whole situation privately-of course it wasn't that private since Mailliw is here-but if you do, you can get back home to Gravity Falls and do whatever it was you were doing back there." He replied. Now I was getting all mixed up. As soon as I arrived here, Reppid told me that I was forced to help him with this battle, and now I'm getting the opportunity to think about it? Ugh! I'm beginning to get confused again just like how I got confused back in Gravity Falls (about which side to choose).

"And if I don't decide to help?" I asked with concern. Whatever the outcome would be with the reply shouldn't be all that bad.

"Then you'll be stuck here in Sllaf Ytivarg...forever." Both Mailliw and Reppid replied in unison.

Man, I have another big decision to make. Why am I always the one who has to make a decision?

* * *

**A/N: OOH! What will Mabel choose? I hope you all enjoyed. **

**Question: Since Dipper is coming back for two chapters, what should he and the author talk about while they are getting equipment to repair the portal? I have some ideas but I want to here from you guys! Leave your responses in the reviews please!  
Reviews always welcome!  
R&amp;R  
-Williebadger618**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the update took a little bit longer than I hoped. I had writers block for a few days, and I had trouble trying to begin this chapter. However, its updated so I'm hoping that its worth a read. Dipper will be back in Chapter 8 as well but for now, lets enjoy Chapter 7 of ****_Alternate Universe  
_****Reviews always welcome  
-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 7: Destinations Await

**Location: Gravity Falls**

**Dipper's POV:**

The sun had set on another strange day in Gravity Falls, as the sound of crickets filled the air, and a full moon brightened up the night sky. I figured that I would be screaming at Stan, telling him that this was all his fault that his machine suck my sister to another dimension. However, I was completely wrong when I saw some unexpected visitors in the Mystery Shack gift shop. An army of agents, were surrounding Stanford Pines when the author and I arrived back on the main floor. He was trying to fight off the restrains that were put around his wrists and ankles to make sure he wouldn't escape out of their clutches this time. As I watch the scene unfold in front of my eyes, I began to feel bad that my wanted 'Grunkle' was back in custody, but then my mood was a bit brightened when I came up with a thought that he could use this time to go into the jail and think about how badly he scarred this family. He lost his great niece thanks to that portal behind the vending machine, and he lost my trust and relationship that I was beginning to create with him.

"Get your hands off me you stooge!" Stan demanded as he tried wiggling his way free out of the tight grasp the agents had on him. There was no way on Earth that those men in black were going to fall for his games. I know that 'Grunkle' Stan is a good liar and that he'll do anything to get as much money as he bargains for, but clearly the agents have more information about him than I do. I guess he really could be an evil super villain.

"I'm not falling into your traps and lies anymore Pines. I don't know how the gravity in this town was lost for several seconds, but I have a feeling that it was your "Dooms Day" device." Agent Powers retaliated while looking at Stan's history records on his tablet. I heard the grunts and pleads come from the now pinned conman, still trying to break free of the agents. 'Grunkle' Stan should just face the facts that he's caught and he's going to be locked away. He has been running from the authorities for a long time, and his days of fleeing and breaking laws were now over.

"You can't take him into custody!" The author shouted out, which caught the attention of everyone who was in the room with him. Including me. Why would he want Stan not be taken away by the authorities? Doesn't he know what horrible events and experiences Stan has done throughout the years? I guess not since he's been gone for so long.

"Who are you?" Agent Trigger asked as he approached us. Agent Powers followed his partner without taking his eyes off his tablet. Thoughts raced through my mind; would the author say that he was the author of the journals? Would he say that he has been recording his findings about this town for so many years? Would he say that he is from an alternate universe and came through the portal? Or possibly inquire that he is an alien and he's here in disguise to take over the human race? Okay maybe not that one...I was exaggerating a bit, but Mabel would of most likely thought of that; knowing her, and her creative imagination.

_Mabel_

Just thinking about her made me feel glum and slightly depressed. I began to think about her; wondering if she's okay and what could be happening in the dimension she's trapped in. I just hoped that she wasn't in any danger, but I still felt a little bit betrayed. However, even though she still chose Stan over me, it's still my duty to protect her, even though I'm slightly younger than her. I was so deep in thought about my sister that I didn't even realize that the agents were leaving with Stan in chains.

"Wait, what happened?" I asked the author, who instantly turned to me and face-palmed himself in a seemingly annoyed expression. Hey, it's not my fault that I zoned out thinking about my twin...is it?

"Well, if you must know, I told off the agents in a nasty way just because they wouldn't release my brother. Now, as soon as Stanford is sent to Washington and be put away, they are coming back to question me, and search for the portal." He replied while walking towards the door, looking out the window. I'm surprised that he still cares for his brother, even though he turned out to be such a conman. However, not as surprised that I'm still breathing the same air with the author, and actually talking to him. I didn't bother replying back to him due to his slightly snappy attitude.

"Where are the keys to the El Diablo?" The author asked now turning back to me once again.

"The El De-what?" I replied. I had no idea what that was, and with that he through his hands up in frustration and literally stomped into the next room, while muttering something inaudible. All I did was stare at him while he vigorously looked for the keys of some sort.

While looking in the author's direction, I ended up shrieking like a girl when I felt something tap on my shoulder. I jolted back in fear, but then calmed down when it was only Soos, trying not to laugh at my girly scream. I filled him in on everything he missed while he was unconscious for some time. He asked about Mabel and where she was; I wish he didn't. I told him that she got sucked into the portal and he could tell that I was obviously very upset about her disappearance. He patted me on the back and said: "Everything will work out dude." I just hoped that his words were true.

A short time later, the author returned, grunting and seemed more annoyed than earlier. I didn't bother to ask what was troubling him because I felt like I knew why he was ready to pull his hair out; he couldn't find the keys to whatever and also because of his brother being taken away by the agents. I could obviously care less about Stan right this second since my number one priority was to save Mabel.

"Well, looks like we will have to go there on foot." The author stated as he opened the door and looked out into the woods. Walking all the way to this secret location on foot would take forever. At that rate, we would make it until next Saturday and my sister would be missing for the longest time ever.

"There is no way I'm walking during this time at night." I replied stubbornly. I would of mentioned to use Soos' truck, but he had to park far away from the Shack due to the government agents guarding the tourist trap. Plus he was out of gas too; you have got to be kidding me.

I heard the author laugh sarcastically and turn to me, still laughing and shaking his head. "Dipper, I don't care if your gonna grunt in annoyance or have a Spazz attack, but if you want to save your sister, than your gonna have to listen to me and...trust me."

Trust the author? Man, I don't know how to react. For all I know, he could be lying to me about this location. He could be an apprentice for Bill Cipher and take me to him where I'd end up in a chamber where I'd be there for eternity and never see Mabel again. However, if the author does have an idea how to quickly and safely save my sister, then maybe I should trust him. He's something up his sleeve, but I just can't out my finger on it.

"Alright, I'll trust you, but it's a very low trust I'm giving you." I reply back hesitantly. "So can you tell me the location now?" I ask him yet again.

"Well, this place that we're going to, I've had it for as long as I can remember. I made it before I created the portal down there behind the vending machine. I did many experiments down there before I vanished. One of them I put in a cage of solid steel, and I hope I won't have to run into this weird monster down there once again. He became too dangerous for me to handle." He stated to me. And then it hit me; I knew exactly what the location was. I went there after the zombie attack with Soos, Wendy, and Mabel, where we learned more secrets about this guy. And now, I was now going back once more, but this time, with the author himself.

We were returning to the bunker in the woods.

* * *

**A/N: Into the bunker...again! This concludes this chapter. I have an idea on what I will say in Chapter 8, so I will not ask a question this time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all in the next one!  
Reviews always welcome  
R&amp;R  
-Williebadger618**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Hard to believe that it has been a little over a month since I updated this story. I finally finished Chapter 8 and I know you guys really wanted to find out what happens back in April, but as I said in my previous AN, school was a hassel and I barely had time to write. So, after struggles and writers block, I'm hoping that this story is worth a wait. Anyways, I should stop rambling on, because you're all probably reading it by now! So, without further adu, lets get a move on with Chapter 8 of _Alternate Universe_**

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 8: Shocking Discoveries

**Location: Gravity Falls**

**Dipper's POV:**

"The bunker?" I pratically shouted in excitement and fear as I put the puzzle pieces together. I didn't know how to feel about this new adventure. For all I knew, the Shapeshifter could have escaped the frozen chamber down there, and was probably lingering around the streets of the town, taking the form of anyone or anything it sees. It's so hard to comprehend the possible outcomes since Soos, Wendy, Mabel, and I were down there several weeks ago. I just really hoped that when we reached the metal tree in the woods, our first obstacle wouldn't be defeating the Shapeshifter (again).

"How do you know about my secret bunker?" The author questioned me slightly angry with me, which made me jump back a little. To be honest, I was actually hoping for a response like _"That's exactly what I was talking about"._ This reply was something I wasn't prepared for. This question never crossed my mind once, since I met this writer; and now that I have, I really didn't have an answer for the guy. His hands clenched into fists as he crept closer towards me, eyes squinting and soft, low growls escaping between his grey lips and yellow teeth. I backed up as far as I could until I hit the window of the vending machine; unable to figure out where to go next. The author seemed pretty upset with me that I found out about his secret bunker. This was literally, not the reaction I was expecting.

Soos saw the authors actions towards me, so in the blink of an eye, he got between me and him with his hands up by his side, trying to keep the author away from me. I was surprised at Soos' behavior; I never knew him to be so protective of me before, even though I only met him this summer. However, what he said back there in the lab underneath the Mystery Shack really struct me: _"Sorry Mr. Pines, if that is your real name. But I have a new mission now: protecting these kids!"_ I knew from that moment on, Soos would act like an older brother to both me and my sister, and I was greatful for that.

"Look Mr. Author-guy; Dipper here meant no harm to go in your bunker." Soos stated calmly. "He found your secret hiding spot in your book and we all went down to check it out to see if we could uncover any more secrets this town has been hiding. I don't know what you were about to do to him, but I highly doubt that you were going to put your hands on him. So we all went down in your bunker, big woop. However, if you were in Dipper's position, and you were in search for the answers and finding the author, wouldn't you go down to his hidden bunker to find some answers?" Soos concluded thoroughly and firmly. I was very surprised at his speech, and I was happy that he was there to stick up for me.

"You got a good point there dude." The author replied now taken aback. Soos slowly put his so hands back down to his sides and got out of his protection postion, as the author looked towards Dipper. "I would never suspect a kid your age to risk his own life just to find answers. That show's true potential in you, but you have to be aware of anything supernautral for now on." The author gave me a small smile as he walked out of the room for a moment. That was truely the response I wish I recieved the first time.

With the author absent for a few moments, Soos turned to me with a shocking expression plastered on his face. I really couldn't comprehend why he seemed astonshed, so I questioned his actions. However, all I recieved back was: "I-I can't believe it."

"What? That the author agreed with your inquiry after reasoning with him?" I asked with certainty since that seemed like the logical answer that could be made.

"No, him calling me _"dude"_! That felt good!" Soos stated. I couldn't help but laugh to myself and giving Soos a high-five. There are times where Soos acts like a mature adult and others when he acts like a little kid. This moment without the author present, is once of the examples of him acting like a little kid; and Mabel and I have seen him when he was twelve, back when we stole Lolph's time machine.

A short time later, the author called me from the other room as I quickly made my way to him, with Soos traveling close behind. His left six-fingered-hand was keeping the front door of the Mystery Shack wide open. The smell of rain filled the atmosphere, along with a steady pace of wind passing by, giving me a chill that ended up running up my spine. He gave me a small smile, similar to the one he gave me earlier, as he motioned his hand for me to come over to him. I walked slowly towards the exit of the Mystery Shack where then, he placed one hand on my shoulder and looked at me seriously. You couldn't even begin to calculate how many emotions I was feeling when the author actually _touched _me; I felt like I died and was in heaven.

"Dipper, this is a very dangerous mission, and it's crucial to listen to my every word." He replied as I looked right into his eyes, and not shifing my position or moving my eyes to a different direction. "If you really want to save your twin sister, then you can't give up, not even for a second. There will be times where it will be challenging, and others where it seems easy to accomplish. So you have to promise me that you will not give up on finding your sister." The author concluded, still in the same position as before.

"I promise." I replied as soon as he finished. However, he looked at me in a weird way, as if I was just replying quickly to make him shut up.

"Eh...you have to do better than that. Cross your heart that you won't give up." He stated firmly now standing up straight with the wind blowing across his hair slightly. Cross my heart? I haven't done that since I was six when Mabel made me promise not to tell anyone that she ate twenty bars of chocolate for one hour. With slight confrontation, all I got in reply from both him and Soos was: CROSS IT! I did so three times in a row, with a little fear entering my system. They both nodded, knowing that I wasn't going to give up. Crossing my heart or not, I was bound to save Mabel from the alternate universe; even though she didn't press the shut down switch.

"Well, if we want to rescue Mabel, we're gonna have to go through the woods and into the bunker for some...'tools.'" The author stated as all three of us exited out of the Mystery Shack and enter the woods...well almost everyone. Soos thought that it might be a good idea to get some gas in his truck just incase we need a lift back to the Shack or if we find any useful tools down in the chamber. So, that meant that it was just me, and the author. However, a thought occured to me; I've been refering this guy as "the author" all night, and I never once heard his real name be spoken. I was kinda getting tired of saying "the author" every time he asked me a question or I stated an inquiry to him. I figured with just me and him alone in the woods, now would be a good time to ask.

"So uh..." I stuttered trying to think what else I should call him besides "the author" and "Author-guy", but all I got out was: "dude". He looked over to me so that's good. I then continued with my question; "What's your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry..." I thought to myself quickly in my mind before I heard the rest of his answer_ "__Was this a trick? Was he being legit with me or was he saying this sarcastically?" _"My name is Stanley. Stanley Pines. I'm sure you knew the last name since I'm your Great Uncle's twin brother." _"Yep, legit." _

"Well, at least I can finally call you by your actual name." I said in a brighter tone as we reached the metal tree where underneath bestoed the bunker that belonged to _the _Stanley Pines. As he took out an object that was in his long, tight fitting black jacket, he replied to my statement that didn't require a response: "You can also call me grandpa." "_Yeah, no."_

After a small struggle, Stanley grabbed a pair of shoes with springs attached to the ball and the heel portions of the shoe. He took off his regular shoes and slid them on with ease. The next thing I knew, he was jumping up and down, trying to get as much velocity as he could so he could hit the tree branch lever to open the bunker. When he did so successfully after a few minutes, the tree awokened from its long slumber and sunk down so that the steps came out from the walls. The hidden door in the trunk opened as Stanley and I walked down the steps and into the bunker. The layout was just the same as I remembered; the crates stocked up all the way to 2070, the cabnet labled _"Weapons"_ was still visible, along with the author's sleeping facility. Everything brought back memories I had several weeks ago, and I was unsure if I was happy that I was back, or was a little depressed since my sister wasn't here to meet our (so called) grandfather.

"So, why are we here again? We're grabbing tools to fix the portal, right?" I asked Stanley as he looked around his old chamber, remembering all of the experiences that he had when he spent his time down here alone.

"Not...really." He replied, still looking around his bunker. Thoughts raced through my mind: "_Not really? What does that mean? Is he keeping Mabel trapped in the portal for thirty years like how he was? Was he secretly working for Bill Cipher and I just wasn't paying close attention to this guy?" _I was starting to recieve a headache; why were we actually here? Was he hiding something?

"Wait, what does that mean?" I asked him as my voiced squeaked very high, with fear resurfacing in my system.

"We technicaly don't need tools." Stanley replied to my inquiry. "Follow me." He stated as he walked away from me and took a sharp left down the darkened hallway in his bunker.

Follow him? _FOLLOW HIM? _What was he planning to do? Something's up, and I'm not so sure what it is. I called out to him. "Where are we going?" Of course, I got no reply. "I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" I nearly shout down the hallway.

"Geez, for a twelve-year-old, you do tend to freak out a lot." Stanley replied slightly annoyed. Close behind him, he then stops suddenly and the next thing I knew, I'm being told to cover my eyes. _"I knew it; he's working for Bill." _I thought to myself.

"Why do I have to cover my eyes?" I ask slightly nervous as to what's about to come. I heard Stanley laughing lightly due to my worried expression I've made since I've been down here.

"Because, it's a surprise." Stanley replied still laughing slightly. _"A surprise? Oh boy, this can't be good. _I thought to myself once again. I then hear something that sounded most like a switch of some sort. The darkness that surrounded me has now diminished as light was making contact to my eyes, which were buring them a little. "Ah, just as I left it." I hear Stanley say to himself. Shortly after, I'm told to remove my hands from my eyes and open them once again so I can see this so called _"surprise". _Since I'm very nervous as to what I'm about to see, I slowly open them and when I do, I don't know how to react. I'm shell shocked and astonished at the same time. I wish I was able to find this the first time I was down here, but now that I'm looking at it, this device will definitely help us find Mabel.

What I was looking at, was a ninety percent complete transportation machine, similar to the one underneath the Mystery Shack. Or better yet, a portal.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 8 is now complete! I'm extremely proud of myself, and I hope that this chapter was worth a read. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Question: Mabel returns in Chapter 9 so, what do you think should happen in Chapter 9 in Sllaf Ytivarg? **

***LEAVE YOUR RESPONSES IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE!***

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 7 and I thank you for your patients. Chapter 9 will come out soon, but I promise that it will not be a long wait. **

**Reviews always welcome!**

**-Williebadger618!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for the positive reviews in Chapter 8. I kept my promise to not update as late as the other chapter. This chapter will lead into some future events that will happen, and...that's all I'm gonna say for now. You gotta read the story to find out. Anyways, enough said, lets get a move on with Chapter 9 of ****_Alternate Universe_**

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 9: Experiences

**Location: Sllaf Ytivarg**

**Mabel's POV:**

"So, what will it be Mabel? Will you choose to help me defeat Llib Rehpic, along with the Brightness and save my sister, in exchange for you to go back home?" Reppid asked me standing next to Mailliw with his hands crossed against his chest. Everything to me seemed to be happening very quickly; one minute, I'm being forced to help him, and the next, I'm getting the oppertunity to make a decision? Reppid is so hard to follow, but so is Dipper (sometimes).

_Dipper_

Thinking about Dipper made a thought occur to me and so I questioned myself; _If I help Reppid, and I do get back home, would Dipper even care that I'm alive? Is he even trying to find me? Does he hate me and wishes I was never his sister? _I think questioning myself was a bad choice since I found myself crying slightly. If I did make it back home, I really don't want to get into an argument with Dipper. He probably thinks that I betrayed him because I didn't listen to him and chose to listen to Grunkle Stan. Dipper usally has well thought out plans and theroies, but the look in Grunkle Stan's eyes made me believe that he was telling the truth. Usually I listen to Dipper, but I decided to listen to Grunkle Stan. I may never know what happened back in Gravity Falls if I never get back home. After thinking about it for several minutes, I came up with an answer for Reppid.

"No." I replied, trying not to show a smile. Both Mailliw and Reppid's reactions seemed humorous to me; they literally jumped in shock when I said _"no",_ and their eyes almost shot out of their heads. They looked like cartoon characters in a way.

"What?!" They both shouted back in unison. I couldn't help it anymore; my bright, metallic smile was appearing on my face, and no matter how many times I tried to hide it, it showed as big and bright. I then find myself on my knees and then on the floor laughing my butt off. I couldn't get their reactions out of my head. Reppid was staring at me in a weird way, not understanding why I was laughing. Fortunately, I hear laughter coming out from Mailliw; I think he's laughing because I'm laughing. I then hear a big collapse come from him, and the room was filled with laughter. I hear Reppid complaining through lulls of the cackiling: _"What's so funny? Get a grip! This is not a funny matter!"_ You would think that our chuckling battles would be put to ease by now, but Reppid's puberty voice only made it ten times more hilarous than earlier. Finally, after calming down and catching my breath, I sit up and he's giving me a _"What is happening"_ look.

"I'm just joking Reppid. Of course I'll help." I reply. I see him give out a sigh of relief and he approaches me and sticks out his hand for me to grab. I do so, and he hoists me up back in a standing position. "Boy, you really got me there for a second." He states.

"I found extremely funny how you acted just like my brother, Dipper." I state, but quickly put my hands over my mouth: _"Don't question that! Don't question that! Don't-" _"You have a brother?" He asks me. _"You questioned it. Dangit!" _

"Well...yeah. Twin brother actually." _"Why do I keep saying stuff about him?! Shut it Mabel!" _

"Twin? I didn't know you had a twin brother. Then again, you calling me _"Dipper"_ back down there really should have given it away. Why didn't you tell me that you had a brother?" Reppid asks a little concerned or a little annoyed. Maybe both; I'm not sure. I really didn't want to go into detail with Reppid about Dipper, but since he looked so much like him, I decided to let it out.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to share anything about him. I know how hard it was for you to talk about your twin sister, so I decided to keep my mouth shut about my brother. Besides, he probably hates me." I admit. Reppid looks very surprised that I would say such a thing. He see's a tear escape from my eye so he guides me over towards a couch where Mailliw was sitting after his laughing fit. He sits me down so I'm in the middle, and Mailliw hands me a tissue. I thank him as I dry my eyes. The next thing I know, Reppid asks me why I would think something like that. If I said _"No reason"_, he'd be bugging me about it until I crack. There was no point to hide my emotions now, so I guess now is a better time then ever to talk about it.

"Well, remember when I told you that I got here through a portal?" I ask him. He thinks for a moment and nods back to me in response. _ "Here we go."_ I think to myself before I continue on.

"Okay, well we were in the final seconds of an anomaly attack before the universe would be doomed. I was close to the switch and I had to make a big decision; whether or not to hit the switch or leave it on. Dipper tells me to shut it down, where as my Grunkle tells me to leave it on. I decided to listen to my Great Uncle because I felt that he was telling the truth. Dipper got mad at me and said: _"Mabel are you crazy!? We're all gonna-"_. And now...here I am." I explain, feeling the tears fall down my face and my stomach twisting in knots. I feel Mailliw wrap an arm around my shoulder, and Reppid handing me another tissue. Feeling slightly better, I continue on. "I'm afraid that if I ever make it back home in one piece, my brother is gonna hate me for the rest of my life, and he'll give me the cold shoulder; and all because I didn't press that _stupid_ red button! Now, I don't even know if they made it through the blast, if all of humanity is wiped out of the town, or if they did make it through, and they're trying to find me. But now that I think of it, my brother's probably too upset with me to even try to save me." I conclude with heavy sobs coming out.

I feel Mailliw rub my shoulder as an act to comfort me through my distress. It's working, but not as much. I know that's bad to think that my own twin won't try to find me, but it's a possibility that he doesn't have it in his heart to save me. He's probably too angry and paranoid to do anything with me. Maybe I'll just remain here for the rest of my life and join the resistance-thing-a-ma-jig with Reppid.

"Mabel..." I hear Reppid begin, but I don't look at him right away. "You shouldn't think that way about your brother." He says, which grabs my attention. I look up at him, teary-eyed as he places a hand on my free shoulder.

"I shouldn't?" I reply with my voice squeaking in the process due to my crying.

"No. Dipper's probably searching the ends of the world to find you. So, you didn't press the button and you didn't listen to him. Big woop. Twins usually look after one another, and they care about each other endlessly. Just because Dipper is/was mad at you, doesn't mean he's not gonna try and save you. Your his twin; his built in best friend. He won't give you the cold shoulder; he loves you too much." Reppid explains thoroughly. Boy, even though he's my twins' doppleganger, he's pretty good with playing the comforting card. He must have a lot of pratice whenever my doppleganger is hurt or distraught. I still have a little guilt that Dipper won't come, but Reppid put my mind at ease really well. I thank Reppid, and after a short period of time, he squeezes my shoulder and then get's up. "Keep thinking positive thoughts." He tells me. I smile at him as he walks over towards the entrance of the cave.

Suddenly, I hear a beeping noise; almost as if an alarm is going off. I see Reppid looking at his tracking device, and then, very distinctively, I hear: "Oh no. It's...happening." Without time to question what seemed the matter, Reppid and Mailliw tackle me down to the ground. "_What the heck is going on?" _I think to myself.

"Stay down, and don't try to move a muscle." Mailliw explains. _"WHAT!?" _I question in my mind, but suddenly, I feel my body become extremely stiff and sore, as if a 3,000 pound Sumo Wrestler is sitting on top of me, waiting for me to tap out. I'm unable to scream out in pain; even moving my mouth is a challenge. Aches in my body continue to increase as each second ticked by. I have no idea what seems to be happening, until I remember what Reppid told me earlier today; anomalies occur every hour...and this was one of them. If I had to choose between this anomaly or the other, I'd pick the one back in Gravity Falls. At least there, I had somewhat control of my body.

After two minutes or so, I hear the same beeping noise again, and in a blink of an eye, the regular gravity was restored back to its rightful place. All three of us stand up and crack every bone in our body to get the stiffness out. This was a terrible experience I just lived through, and I'm hoping I don't have to go through any more of those. Reppid looks at both Mailliw and I, giving us a look to see if we're okay; especially me since this was my first experience. Mailliw and I both nod back to him, as we look around his little lab. Some of the devices have recieved minimal damage to their exterior parts, and some screens were out of service.

"Oh, just _great!_" I hear Reppid say to himself, and then he looks at me. "Mabel, can you help me repair some of this stuff?" He asks. I was unsure at the moment since I'm not so good with wires and tools in general. The only thing I'm good at is knitting, and putting together scrapbooks. Well, there are other things I'm good at, but wires? No way. Reluntantly, I agree to help Reppid and we waste no time going right to work.

Before we started though, Mailliw states that he has to run out for a few minutes. I don't bother to ask him where he was planning to go, but I'm sure that it's not that important. If he's willing to share, then I'll know, but I didn't want to waste Reppid's time fixing the devices.

* * *

**Mailliw's POV:**

Mabel Pines agreed to help Reppid Senip defeat Llib Rehpic in order to save his sister. She also just witnessed her first gravity anomaly in Sllaf Ytivarg. Not to mention the fact that I learned that she has a twin brother of her own. I had to report everything I'd learned so far about this girl, so I'm hoping that _he _will be willing enough to listen to me. However, that all depended if he was in a good mood.

I run from Reppid's lab, through the streets of the town, and then run up a huge moutain ledge where _he _sat there on his throne, waiting for something to happen. _He _seemed rather bored than usual, but _he _perked up when I entered the ledge and bowed before _him. _

"Sire" I began, with my head downwards, facing the floor. I hear two taps as an order to proceed my statement. "Shooting Star has arrived and she's planning to help Enip Eert free his sister." I conclude.

Llib Rehpic arises from his throne and approaches me; tapping me on my head like a dog. "Very well. It's time to proceed." He replies to my statement as he manuvers away from me and floats towards the edge of his moutain ledge, looking out at the town, and thinking evil thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHA! Bet you didn't see that coming! Thanks for reading and make sure you drop a review!**

**Question: Dipper returns in Chapter 10, so what are your thoughts as to what might happen in the next chapter?**

***LEAVE YOUR ANSWERS IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE* **

**Chapter 10 will most likely be out over the weekend. If not, then definitely the beginning of next week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I will see you all in Chapter 10**

**Reviews always welcome!**

**-Williebadger618**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I appriciate all of the positive comments back in Chapter 9! Sorry for the long wait. School finals are gonna happen in the next few weeks, and I have to start studying soon. Having said that, there will be an announcement at the end of this chapter. Anyways, Mabel will return in chapter 11 where more secrets will be revealed about Mailliw, and the new character, Llib. Chapter 10 consists with Dipper and Stanley...well, I don't want to give too much away. I'm happy you're all still enjoying it! Let's get a move on with Chapter 10 of ****_Alternate Universe_**

**_-_****Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 10: Tasks Underway

**Location: Gravity Falls**

**Dipper's POV: **

"You have a p-p-p-p...a p-p-p-p..." I had such a difficult time getting the words out since I was too shell shocked to say anything in one piece. I can't believe that the author had a portal down here this whole time, and I didn't find it the first time I came. I should have stayed in this room longer and discovered this instead of almost getting killed by the shapeshifter.

Unable to get any clear sentences out, I felt a small shove make contact with my body, which made me lose my balance slightly. I looked back up towards the author and he shot me an annoyed glare. "Spit it out kid!" He said. Boy, someone seems to be in a nasty mood all of a sudden.

"You have a portal?" I finally ask excitedly, but also a little nervous. Stanley walked up close towards the ninty percent complete portal, and I followed slowly behind. I saw lose wires and unfinshed pieces by the outer rims and corners of the device and since it was so close to be finished, I figured around a couple of hours. At least I hope I was right.

"Yes. We decided to build a second portal just incase the one under the Mystery Shack malfunctioned. We never got a chance to complete this portal because the device in Stan's lab was complete before this one. I guess Stan and Fiddleford forgot about this machine, but I never did." Stanley said while examining the incomplete parts on the portal.

"This is amazing! I can't believe that there was another portal down here the whole time!" I said, while examining the device and looking at the similar outlook that was in 'Grunkle' Stan's lab. I know that Stan and Stanley are twins, but I was not expecting both machines to be triangle shaped. To me, that seems a little odd, but I don't say it out loud. I didn't how he would react if I said it.

Getting no reply from the author, I decided to speak up again, and ask him about an estimated time range for the full completion of this teleportation device. Looking from my perspective, I think I could easily finish this in under a few hours. After all, I did join forces to work with a 'talking' scientific pig a few weeks ago. If I was able to complete the _"Smarticle Accelerator"_ in a few hours, I'm pretty sure I have the capability to join forces with Stanley, and finish the portal in a short amount of time. I crossed everything in my body when I heard the author begin to answer my inquiry. However, I guess luck seemed to be repelling from me, since his answer, was not the one I was looking for.

He walked into his seperate lab, where he examined the parts of his rusted and dirty metal table along with the old computer screens that were either cracked, or broken down completely. I followed him in the lab as well, biting my lower lip for a good answer to my question I asked a short time ago. I heard him sigh aloud, in a seemingly frusterated and doubtful way. When he exhaled, my hope was draining out of me like a faucet. "Well, looking up close with this device, I can easily tell that the wiring is definitely shot. The devices in the seperate lab room need to be redone. The interiors itself would take the most time to fix up completely and correctly." He stated while observing some damages. _"That doesn't sound good."_ I said to myself. _"Maybe there's something good in this whole thing that he just didn't say yet._" I knew he wasn't done. There was still more to his answer, and I was really hoping that it would end up being a good one.

"If I had to say an estimated time frame, I would think around..." Stanely said while calculating the time it would take to complete the portal. _"A few hours."_ I said to myself confidently. "a few days." Stanley concluded.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I almost fell backwards. "A few days? C'mon, there's not that much stuff that needs to be done." I protest towards the author. He had to get that; a ninty percent portal means that it should take only a few hours to complete it. (At least in my book)

"Well yeah, it will only take a few hours to physically complete all of the wiring, and replace some of the damages." He said. _"Haha! I knew I was right!"_ I said to myself, but he continued talking. "However, it needs to be activated. Once it's fully complete, and has enough power sources to actually function properly, you're looking at a few days; maybe a few weeks until it's actually up and running efficiantly." He concluded while looking at the triangle machine once again. _"You've got to be kidding"_ I said in my mind.

"How long do you think it took until your brother's portal reached its maximum power?" I asked him. He gave me an _"Are you serious?"_ look, like I don't comprehend something important in time or some sort.

"Dipper, you do realize that I've been gone for the past thirty years. How do you honestly think I know how long it took Stanford to activate the portal underneath the Shack?" He asked me in an annoyed tone. I don't bother replying back since I didn't really want to pick an argument with him. Was he still upset that Stanford was taken into custody? _I don't know._ Was he annyoed with me that I kept asking him questions? _I don't know._ Heck, my number one priorty right now, is saving my twin sister from that alternate universe, and I haven't asked him one thing about the journals. Maybe I'll ask him later when my sister's back. _I don't know._

He then turned around and walked out of the lab and up the wooden stairs of the metal tree to the ground level. I followed him a short time later, and stood by him as we stayed silent for a while. Owl's could be heard from a far along with the lighting bugs lighting up the big pine trees as if they were decorated for the holidays. Mabel would have loved to see this scene; if she was here, she'd probably glue the lightening bugs to the braches and place a giant star on top of the plant, so it seemed like a Christmas Tree. Her creative imagination can take her to wonderous places sometimes. Others times...well, let's not go to far.

After what seemed like forever, I grew tired and stubborn just standing around and not uttering anything in the outdoors. I actually yawned, while stretching some of the aching bones in my body. I didn't know if it was due to not doing anything, or being awake for sixteen hours straight; it had to be around 11:00 at night right now, for all I knew.

"Tired kid?" Stanley asked me as he patted me on my back a little. I didn't expect him to question my actions, and I only nodded back to him. Of course I was tired, but sleep didn't matter right now. I wanted to at least start working on the final pieces of the portal before my body shut down for eight hours. Or better yet, no sleep. If I don't sleep, then we can finish the final touches tonight, and work on the lab stuff all day tomorrow. It seemed like the perfect plan I made inside my head, but I then let out another yawn. "Why don't you get some rest kid?" He asked me in a calm and stern way.

"No." I said while letting out another yawn. "I want to get some things on the portal, fixed up and then I'll rest." I state tiredly.

"I'm actually going to start working on the portal tomorrow. Don't you want to get some rest Dipper? It's been a long, stressful day, and you've been through a lot." He stated while letting out a yawn as well. I must have passed it on to him.

"Good point, but don't you think it's important that we should at least start a few things on that portal?" I asked.

"What's important is that you get some rest. We'll worry about the portal tomorrow." Stanley said while directing me back down to the metal tree. He sat me down on his old, dusty bed, and told me to get some rest. I'd tried to protest but nothing I said, changed his mind. He really wanted me to sleep, and so I layed back and stared at the ceiling as he sat in his lab chair.

I remained stairing up at the ceiling in the bunker, thinking about Mabel and how the alternate universe may be treating her. I had no idea if she was captured, in trouble, or was in close to death situations. Even though I'm the younger twin by five minutes, it's important that I'm always there for her, and always protecting her. I know she didn't press the button back there, and I know she didn't listen to me and chose to listen to "Conman Stan", but I literally dropped everything. My anger, my feeling of betrayal, and my million questions I wanted to ask Stanley Pines: the author of the six-fingered journals; volumes one, two, and three. I know what's important to me right now, and it's fixing that portal.

And I know what else is important to me right now; and that's saving Mabel in the alternate universe.

* * *

**Alright, this concludes chapter 10! Once again, sorry for the long wait. Now comes the announcement!**

**Because of my school finals, I will not have time to update this story for two weeks. My last day of school is on June 18 (Which is also on Alex Hirsch's birthday!) However, my last final is on June 15. So if you're thinking about an update, figure around the week of June 15. Sorry for the little pause, but I gotta pass my finals if I wanna continue on, and not get held back. **

**Question: Do you think Mabel will encounter Llib in Chapter 11? What are your predictions for Chapter 11? **

**Leave your answers in the reviews please!**

**Thanks for the understanding, and I will see you all in Chapter 11!**

**Reviews always welcome!**

**R&amp;R**

**-Williebadger618**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! After a tough school year with tests, quizzes, non-stop studying, and annoying amounts of Homework, I'm happy to say that I am FINALLY on SUMMER VACATION! (Well, my last day is on 06/18/15 but I have half days for the rest of the week!) I can't wait just to watch reruns/new episodes of Gravity Falls, write more fanfics, and work on some future ones. There will be updates for _"Alternate Universe"_ a lot sooner than usual. Anyways, I bring you Malliw's point of view for Chapter 11. He mostly takes up this chapter, but it will transition to Mabel's later on. As far as the chapters go, I don't really know on top of my head how many more I'm gonna have. I mean, I have a guestimated amount, but it could either increase or decrease as the story progresses. Alright, enough jibber-jabber. (SHOUT OUT TO ALEX HIRSCH! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!) Let's get a move on with Chapter 11 of _"Alternate Universe"_**

**Reviews always welcome!**

**p.s: Sorry that this was a long Author's Note**

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 11: Mind...Blown!

**Location: Sllaf Ytivarg**

**Mailliw's POV:**

When I stated about Mabel, and what she and Reppid are planning to do, my stomach flipped. Llib doesn't care about how anyone feels. If you try to say that you're sick and you feel like throwing up, he'll say _"Suck it up weakling. Animals have more strength than you."_ If you're upset, he'll say _"Yeah, this is literary, too dumb for me to care about." _No matter how hard I try, and update him about important information, he'll always find a way to put me down. I really like Mabel (as a friend) and I hate to see her get hurt by Llib. I really didn't want to come to his headquarters and tell him, but it's my duty; I'm his messenger.

It's not that I wanted to work for him; I was tricked into doing it. Betraying the one's I've known for a long time is cruel and undignified. Do you honestly think that I would want to work for a nightmare creator? I'll never forget that day: Yadsendew Tsugua 42, 1102.

_**~Flashback~**_

I was walking along the dull and boring streets of Sllaf Ytivarg, making my way to hang out with the Senip twins. **(A/N: This was one year before Lebam was taken by Llib) **Their house was not so far away from my little home; probably a good 900 feet away from my residence. Once in a while, they'll stop by, but I usually end up going over there, mostly every day.

As I approached the long, narrow, and steep driveway of the Senip twins residence, something stopped me before I took the first step. I've heard legends about him and his background, and I knew he was the one causing the anomalies; but I never expected his black, square-like figure to be so wide and tiring. His attire was complete with a yellow top hat, along with a yellow bow-tie right in the center, below his three eyes. Levitating right in front of me, was none other than Llib Rehpic.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Mailliw. How's life in the town treating you? Do you want me to give you some anomalies? Are the ones I give not body-aching enough?" He stated while a cane appeared out of thin air and he twirled it around on his yellow fingers.

"No. I don't. Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be." I stated firmly, trying to get around the nighmare creator. However, no matter how hard and how many times I tried to get around Llib, he was much more faster than me. He eventually grew a few inches taller than me, so that he was big enough to block my way up the driveway.

"Ah yes. The Senip twins. I never get tired of watching you climb up the driveway so you can go "hang" with them." He stated as he sat down, blocking my way still. He was starting to frighten me, and I was getting tired of talking to him. But watching me go up the driveway of my friend's home? That's not creepy at all. NOT!

"Look, can I just get through?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Not yet. I want to make a deal with you. I will stop all of the anomaly attacks under one condition." He stated. Stop all of the anomaly attacks? Was he being serious or trying to push my buttons? However, living in a world where you never have to deal with an anomaly attack ever again, sounded like a great idea. But then I remembered that there was a condition.

"What's the catch?" I ask him while backing up a little bit.

"You will become my messenger and report to me daily, what new things are happening and what plans are coming up." He replied.

"So, I'm like, your reporter or something along that line? I question.

"Yep. So what do you say Mailliw? Do you want to work for me?" He asked, sounding slightly positive. Working for a nightmare creator that processes the anomaly attacks daily, causing everyone's body to ache for several hours. It sounded like a good deal, and when he stops with the attacks, the citizens of Sllaf Ytivarg can go out and live their lives ignorant and happy, instead of being in pain and sorrow. After thinking about it for a few moments, I nodded back to Llib, and we shook on it. However, I couldn't notice but red flame surrounding my hand and his. Evil laughter could be heard from him. He then released my hand and laughed evilly and confidently. "It worked! My plan worked! Human's can believe anything!" He screamed.

"Wait, what?" I asked, but I didn't get any reply since a huge, and horrible anomaly attack infected me, and everyone else in Sllaf Ytivarg. Llib continued to laugh in an evil way, watching me as I cried out in pain. This was most likely, the most awful anomaly attack I have ever witnessed. Finally, after two minutes, the anomaly ended. You could easily hear the cries of pain, coming from the townsfolk around the whole town. I stood up, but fell limp on the pavement as pain entering into my body. Tears were visible on the bridge of my eyes as Llib stared down at me.

"I tricked you, you weakling. I was never gonna stop the anomalies. I'm just getting warmed up before the 2102 Brightness. You have no choice but to work for me. However if you refuse, you will be severely punished. Understood?" He asked. I cringed in pain, but I gained enough strength to look up and the three-eyed freak and nod back in response. He then waved his hat and made his departure away from me, and back to his headquarters.

I remained weak on the ground, but I tried so hard to stand up. Putting weight on my body only made it worse. I pratically jumped when I heard Reppid call out to me. I had a difficult time looking up at him, so I just remained on ground. I heard the shuffling of feet run down the steep driveway and then approach me. Arms then were around my back, and under my knees. Reppid carried me all the way up to his home.

"Wheres Lebam? I ask, slightly weak.

"She's resting. She got hit in the head during the anomaly attack, so I laid her down on the couch." Reppid answered as he made it to the top. He then took me to living room area, and placed me down on a vibrating chair. "Llib's voice was so close, he sounded like he was at the bottom of my driveway. Did you see him anywhere?" He asked me.

My stomach automatically flipped. I wanted to say: _"Yes, I did. He tricked me into becoming his messenger. He said he was gonna stop with the anomaly attacks, and I fell right into his trap." _But instead, I said: "Nope." So technically, I told a lie. If I told him the truth, then he would never trush me again. I really didn't want to lose him as a friend, so now I have to live a double life. I just hope I can pull this off.

_**~End Flashback~**_

Standing close to the edge on the platform of Llib's headquarters, I couldn't help but ask him what his plan's were. What was he going to do to Mabel and Reppid? What's going to happen to the town,? What's gonna happen to me? When I questioned his plans, he turned around, lightening quich and gave me a hideous glare. "I already told you the plan, Mailliw" he replied back.

"I'm sure you did...but, do you mind running through it one more time? You know I sometimes get short-term memory loss." I lied jokingly. Llib never told me his plans; he doesn't tell anyone his plans. I figured if I lied that I had short-term memory, he'd would tell me what the plan would be.

"You don't have short-term memory." He harshly replied. "Stick out your hand." He said when he faced me. _ "Oh what's gonna happen? Ballroom dancing?"_ I said in my head. Something was up, and I decided to not give him my hand. Refusing only made matters worse though, because he pratically almost broke it when he grabbed it. I felt energy come from his hand, and into mine. The next thing I knew, I'm teared out of my own body, and I was pratically a ghost.

"What?! This can't be happening! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BODY?! I yelled as I inspected my ghostly figure. He then rose up and smirked at me. "I took it over, duh!"

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" I asked pleadingly.

"Because this way, I can finally destroy that putrid Reppid Senip, and make sure that Mabel Pines never get's back to her home town of Gravity Falls. With your body, I can lure her right into my trap. They will never see it coming." Llib said evilly. It was as if he was superior, and I was just to powerless to stop him with his plans. I didn't care about the punishment anymore. I was not gonna let him hurt Mabel or Reppid. I was determined to get my body back, and stop him before he puts his plan's into action. Messenger or not, I was done with him.

"You hurt her, or my brother, you'll be sorry you ever existed!" Shouted a girl angrily while clutching onto the bars of her cage. Her hair was all messy, along with her clothes. She sounded like she was crying for some time when she stated her threat, but Llib (or Maillib) only denied her threats.

"Shut it Gnitoohs Rats. No one can stop me, for my name isn't LLIB REHPIC!" He yelled with envy.

"Actually, your name is Maillib, since you took over my-" I tried to state, but he cut me off (like usual)

"SILENCE! Now, be a good little ghost boy and give Gnitoohs Rats a bath. She smells to the high heavens. Remember, when you speak to her, you can only be heard with a vessel" Maillib stated before making his way towards Reppid's headquarters.

"I'm a ghost! I can't grab any real items!" I shout as he walks down his narrow driveway.

"THEN GIVE HER A GHOST BATH!" He yells at me, halfway down the driveway.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" I yell, but I recieve no response.

I turn away from the edge of his headquarters and float over towards her cage. I tried to say something to her, but she doesn't seem to hear me. "What did Llib say? I can't be heard without a vessel? Well where am I gonna find-" I look around and I noticed a sock puppet laying on the floor. I honestly did not know that Llib was into puppets. I place it on my hand and then float back over to Rats Gnitoohs. I then begin to speak, while moving the puppet's mouth up and down.

"Hey." I say blankly. I saw her open her eyes and watching the puppet float on it's own.

"Ma-Mailliw?" She replies back, sadness vissible in her voice.

"Yeah. It's me Lebam."

* * *

**Mabel's POV:**

Surprisingly, it didn't take that long to fix up the screens and the exterior parts to his lab. Mechanical work is actually pretty easy when you get to know someone who's a good helper, like Reppid. Don't get me wrong, Dipper is a great helper himself, but he tends to get...impatient sometimes. Reppid actually had patients and whenever I screwed up, he'd fix it himself. Dipper would just get annoyed; like when he gets annoyed when tell my friends that he listens to BABBA a lot and it ends up spreading all over the place.

Reppid kept an eye on the monitors as I put away some tools that helped up fix up the mini-lab. Seconds after I was done, Mailliw came back. However, something seemed off about him. His eyes seemed more bigger, and his hair wasn't brown anymore; it was black. Not to mention that I thought I saw three eyes on his head instead of two. I walked over to Reppid and showed him Mailliw's new appearance.

"Doesn't he seem...different to you?" I ask him. He looks over at Mailliw for a split second, and shrugged. He then continued to monitor the screens and check the reading on his anomaly device. I looked over and the next one would be happening soon. This time, I would be ready.

I then walk over to Mailliw and he smiles at me. I smile back in a fake way as I ask him where he was. "Oh, I just went to...a fast food place and got...food." He replied, but it felt like he was lying. Also, his voice seemed to be off; it seemed to be more higher than usual, and I was unsure how to react. I only nodded in response, and then walked away as he went to sit down by the living room area.

I knew that there was something up with Mailliw, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**A/N: This concludes Chapter 11. Sorry that Mailliw mostly took over the chapter, but at least Mabel made it at the end. Dipper will be back in Chapter 12 and Mabel will be in most of Chapter 13. Now that I'm pratically on summer vacation, I will be able to update frequently. It definitely will not be at the end of this week because I'm hanging out with my friends tomorrow after school, and then on Friday for my friend's birthday. So, figure around sometime around next week. **

**No question this time. **

**Reviews always welcome!**

**-Williebadger618**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for the comments back in Chapter 11! This is Chapter 12 of ****_Alternate Universe. _I'm not giving any spoilers. **** Mabel will be back in Chapter 13 and I'm not giving any spoilers for that either. Let's get started with this chapter of ****_"Alternate Universe"_**

**Reviews always welcome**

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 12: Getting Close

**Location: Gravity Falls **

**Dipper's POV:**

I'm standing at a crossroad in inky blackness. I'm unsure of my surroundings, and which possible route to take; heck I don't even know where I'm going, or what I'm doing out here all by myself. I decide to take one step forward, very slowly and cautious. However when I do, I hear a whimper. It's very distinctive, but it's almost as if it's right in front of me. The cry sounds familiar, but I can't comprehend whose it is, and why that person is crying. I take another step forward and as I do, a single light begins to flicker on. I stop once I see the little shed of light and look beyond it. As I do, it seems like a figure is trying to come into show. I squint my eyes to try to strain who might this figure be. It either seemed to be tiny or just far away in perspective. Moments pass by and the light stops flickering, but remains on. I look in the direction of the light and sure enough, I hear that same whimpering sound from earlier. The figure that I saw moments ago finally came into picture; clear as day. A girl with strangly long brown hair, and a pink sweater with a gold skeleton key sewn in the middle, was tied up with a old rope. Tears were stain on her face, along with the occurrence of whimpers coming out of her. I immediately knew who this girl was; my other half, my best friend, my sister.

I made an attempt to step closer towards my twin, but every time I tried, she squealed out "Get away from me!". I didn't understand; why was Mabel acting like this? Was it because of what I said back down in Stan's lab? Did she think I _wouldn't _rescue her from this universe? I know what I said was hurtful, but I never expected her actions to cause her to act this differently towards me.

"Mabel, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you; I'm here to save you" I say assuringly.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She pratically yells, fear present in her voice. Mabel was scaring me. Something was going on, and I was unsure what it is.

"Mabel, why won't you let me-" I was unable to finish when a lazer beam came out of nowhere, and almost split me in half. I jumped back in fear, watching the black smoke ascend from the now burt spot, right where I was standing. The think aroma of fire entered into my nostrils, making myself silently gag. Heart beating a mile a minute, I turn to see in which direction where that beam came from. I looked to the left; nothing but inky blackness for miles. I must have looked in that particular direction for several minutes until I turned to the right. All I can say is, I wish I kept looking at the left.

Just like earlier, a light began to flicker and several moments later, it remained on. Surely enough, what I saw underneath that light was that horrible triangle demon who has given me and my "family" enough grief and aggrivation. His evil, wicked laugh came out and I was disgusted looking at his one, single eye and his yellow triangle figure.

"Bill." I mutter in a hateful tone.

"Ah, Pine Tree. It's been a while. I believe that the last time I saw you, I stole your body before Shooting Star's sock puppet play. Want me to steal it again?" He asks in a sarcastic voice. I ignore his inquiry and start my questions that I want answers to.

"Why are you here? Release my sister!" I yell at him. Only he finds my demands funny and I find him laughing in his wiked way.

"No can do Pine Tree. I believe you were mad at your sister because she didn't press the button back down in Stan's lab." He says. I mean yeah, I was mad that she didn't press the button, but ever since her disappearance, I've bound to find her. Now here she is, right in front of me, and for some reason I can't get close to her.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matter's anymore. Just release my sister!" I pratically beg on my hands and knees.

"Isn't there somebody else you want to release too?" He asks, circling around me. _"Free someone else? Who else is there?" _ I ask myself. "Who?" I manage to say to Bill.

"Oh, maybe...Stanford Pines?!" He screams in his dark, ominous voice. He points into the other direction so that now, I'm looking in the left direction. Just as the other two sections of the crossroad, a light flickers on and then remains on. As it does, it reveals "Conman Stan" tied up just like Mabel is. This has been the first time I've seen Stan since he got arrested; I honestly didn't know how to react when I saw him. I was still mad at him for keeping some of the bombshell secrets of the town away from me and my twin sister, but I know that deep down inside I would eventually forgive him; Mabel would want me to do that. I just didn't know if right now would be a good time to forgive him.

"Release them both!" I managed to say after a few moments ticked by.

"Yeah, I don't think so." And with that, I saw Mabel and Stan get swallowed into the floor. I screamed out in horror, watching my Great Uncle and my twin sister get eaten by the floor; the thing we stand on every day in every room of the Mystery Shack! I always knew it would betray me.

"NO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I scream at the demon, tears visible on the bridge of my eyes. I'm pratically on my hands and knees again, letting out my pain and sorrow that my twin sister and my Great Uncle were now dead.

He never answered my question; all I saw was his hand stick out and then he turned it into a fist. When he did so, _I_ began to get swallowed into the floor. What did I ever do to it? I screamed in horror, but I wasn't swallowed all the way through. My head was visible and the only thing sticking out. I couldn't move my whole body; it was so numb. The only thing I remember is Bill saying "The Darkness is coming!" I couldn't reply back. I saw his hand turn into a fist again, swallowing my head.

* * *

I jolt out of bed and land on the cold metal floor. I'm panting and sweating up a storm. I feel my whole body while looking around. I realize that I'm alive and that I'm still in the Author's bunker. Realizing my surroundings, I go to stand up, but I realize that I'm standing on the floor. I scream in fear and jump back on Stanley's bed. I then see Stanley rush in with a powerdrill in his hand. "What's wrong?! Why are you screaming?" He asks me.

"The floor isn't gonna eat me. Is it?" I asked in a fearful tone.

Stanley looks at me in a weird way as if I had lobsters crawling out of my ears. "No..." He finally answers me.

I study him for a few minutes, watching his legs and the floor at the same time. Nothing bad seemed to be happening to him and it looked like he wasn't going to get swallowed by the floor any time soon. Relunctantly, I put one foot on the floor as slow as a snail. I then put my other one down at the same pace and slowly get up from the bed. The whole time I was doing this, Stanley was giving me a: _"What is wrong with you?"_ look.

"Okay." Stanley finally said when I stood up straight. "I honestly don't want to know what that whole...freak show...was about, but on a side note, I'm almost done with the portal." He says happily.

"Whoa, you're almost done? But I thought that we were gonna work on it together." I said with slight dissapointment showing in my voice. He already went ahead and started working on it? What did he forget about me or something?

"We are, but I thought that since there was a lot of wires shot, I went and fixed them. So the wiring is all good to go. I also fixed the interior parts that were all banged up and broken." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "All that's left to do is fix the devices in the lab section, and fill it up with fuel. Once that's done, then we can activate it." He said in a positive attitude.

"Did you work on the portal all night?" I asked him.

"Well...not _all_ night. I got at least three hours of sleep in. I woke up around 2 am and I couldn't get back to sleep. So to pass time, I just started to work on it." He replies back.

"You know, you didn't have to." I stated, feeling a little bad that I didn't wake up sooner to help him.

"Eh, I wanted to." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well, thanks Stanley! The sooner we fix up the lab section, the sooner we can rescue my sister!" I yell excitedly. I can't believe the author did all this work! I was not expecting him to do this. However, as much as I love the fact that I'm getting close to freeing my sister, a thought occured to me. I saw down in Stan's lab that he had the other two journals. That weird page that I saw and studied for hours was probably the page that helped activate the machine. Now we're caught in a problem. The journals are still in Stan's lab, and government agents are probably surrounding the perimeter of the Mystery Shack once again. Now I don't know if we'll ever get a chance to activate this portal. I decided to tell Stanley my problem, since he saw my happy mood turn into worriness.

When I told him the problem, he just laughed. This was definetely _not_ a laughing matter. If he doesn't grab those journals, there's no way to start up this portal. This thing is dead in the water without the instructions to turn it on. Mabel could be stuck in that universe forever if I don't get her out! I stopped rambling the thoughts in my head when I saw the author reach into his coat pocket. _"Oh no. What was he grabbing? A dart gun? Bullets for his big rifle? Food?"_ I thought to myself. Fortunately all of my thoughts were wrong when I saw him pull out Journals 1, 2, AND 3. He had them. He had them all!

"You have them?!" I asked in shock. But I thought they were-" I got cut off when he handed them to me and he began to speak.

"When we were walking towards the elevator, I grabbed them off of his lab table." He said smiling down at me. Stanley was so ahead of the game! I couldn't express my gratitude as to how thankful I was for working with him. "Well, what are you waiting for kid? Let's finish this portal so we can activate it!" He said happily. I placed the books on the bed and went back with him towards the lab section so we could start working on the devices.

I say by the time we fix up the devices, get some fuel for it to work and activate this portal, Mabel should be back home hopefully by late today, early tomorrow.

I'm getting so close; I can feel it!

* * *

**This completes chapter 12! I hope you all enjoyed! Mabel will be back in Chapter 13 and I'll just come out and say it. Chapter 13 _may be _the last chapter she might be in for a while. She will be coming back in the story though, so don't worry. I think it will make more sense when Chapter 13 comes out. Speaking of Chapter 13, expect that to be up by Wednesday July 1. Sorry for a little push back but I got a "job" now and the county fair is starting on Monday and I'm going every night with my friends except Wednesday. My friend is turning 17 so I'm missinf the fair to go to my friend's birthday. It wont be this weekend because on Saturday, I have a late party to go to for my friend's birthday, and on Sunday, I have family coming over. So yeah. I get invited to a lot of places over the summer. **

**Also, just incase you didn't know (of course everyone might know by now) Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 12 comes out on Soos' birthday! July 13! I am so looking forward to that. We should definetley get an answer as to how Dipper is going to react to Mabel and the rest of his family. **

**Thanks for reading and reviews always welcome!**

**R&amp;R**

**-Williebadger618**

**P.S: Soos is coming back in Chapter 14!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been invited to other parties and the fair finally ended. I finally have some time back for a while. Anyways, I bring you Chapter 13 of ****_Alternate Universe. _****An important announcement will be said at the end of this chapter so please be aware. Thanks for commenting back on chapter 12 and lets get a move on with this chapter of ****_Alternate Universe_**

**Reviews always welcome**

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 13: Escaping Maillib

**Location: Sllaf Ytivarg**

**Mabel's POV:**

The day drew to a close on my first day of being stuck in this alternate universe known as Sllaf Ytivarg, and I gotta say, it wasn't all that bad. I did meet my brother's doppleganger, witness my first reverse gravity anomaly attack, and I learned how to fix wires and monitors with Reppid. However, I couldn't help but be bothered by the fact that there was something...off from Reppid's assistant, Mailliw. His physical features including his attitude seemed to be different than what they really were; he doesn't seem like the person I met earlier today. I wasn't even sure that Mailliw was Mailliw anymore. Something was up, and I did some things that led me to believe that this is not the real Mailliw. However, the one thing I did a couple of hours ago made me get the idea that Mailliw is not what he seems.

_**~Two Hours Ago~**_

Sitting in the living room area alone, I kept an eye on "Mailliw". Reppid was still keeping his eyes locked on all of the monitors, and preparing for our next anomaly attack. "Mailliw" on the other hand was standing by the edge of Reppid's headquarters, and it seemed like he was talking to himself. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying, but even though I only met him for one day, he would never talk to himself. I decided to put my plan into action. Operation: Expose the Imposter was underway...I just had to wait for the right moment.

The real Mailliw is suppose to be Reppid's assistant, but clearly standing by the edge and talking to yourself like no one's listening, isn't really the job an assistant is suppose to do. I figured if I did something that only Mailliw could fix, I could see if this guy was the real deal, or a fake. I thought long and hard, but I figured out the perfect job Mailliw could fix.

Reppid's tracking device for the Brightness attack was counting down until it came, and when I happened to glance at it earlier, the countdown read 17:48:15. I figured that if I short circuit his device, he would call Mailliw over and ask him to fix it. It was full proof, but I just had to wait until he wasn't looking.

I walked over to the mini fridge in the living room area and grabbed a soda called "TTIP". I never even heard of it before, but I guess if this is the alternate town of Gravity Falls, everything must be reversed. I opened up the can of soda and sat back down, pretending to drink it. I'm not really a fan of soda, but I needed it to put my plan into full gear.

Both "Mailliw" and Reppid's backs were turned away from me, and so I tip-toed over and pored the soda on Reppid's lab table. I tried to be as quiet as I could so Reppid or "Mailliw" wouldn't notice my actions. I must have pored half of the can on the table before I quietly tip-toed back to the living room area. There, I quickly bolted towards the small kitchen and dumped the rest of the TTIP soda down the drain. I was then able to find the recyclable bin where I found a bunch of more cans. I placed it in there, and then bolted back to the living room area and pretended to sleep. It was a good thing I came back to the couch in time, since I heard an "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" come from Reppid. I smiled, knowing that I pored the soda in the right place.

I pretended to act all sleepy when I sat up and looked over at Reppid. He had a disgusted look on his face as he glared down towards his tracking device. "What's wrong?" I asked in a fake sleepy tone.

"I put my tracking device on a wet spot and now it's fried!" He replies in an upset and annoyed tone. I knew my plan was undergoing, but I had to make Reppid get "Mailliw" to fix the device. I got up and walked over towards Reppid.

"Well, maybe I could fix it?" I asked, but he shook his head no.

"Thanks for the offer, but there's so many complicated wires and templates within the machine. I think it might be too complicated for you. Besides, I didn't even put it together." He says in a little calmer tone.

"Oh really? Then who did?" I asked.

"Mailliw. He put the whole thing together, so I'm certain that he knows how to fix it." He says in a gentle tone. Inside, I was smiling because I knew that my plan was working. "Hey, Mailliw!" Reppid said.

We both watched "Mailliw" jump, and then turn towards us very slowly. "Yeah?" he said in his high voice; kind of different than the real Mailliw's.

"My device short circuited and now it's not working. Can you fix it for me?" He asks, as I saw Mailliw's eyeballs widen. "Mailliw" took the device out of Reppid's hands and examined it. "Uh, how about we _don't _fix it. It seems okay to me." He replies with a hint of worriness showing in his voice. I got him now.

"Hilarious Mailliw. But there really isn't time for jokes. We don't have that much time until the Brightness comes and Llib has unstoppable power during the attack." Reppid states. "Mailliw" laughed uneasy and looked at the device one more time.

"I got an idea!" "Mailliw" cried. We watched him as he threw the device down to the ground, smashing into many pieces. I gasped in shock; I wasn't expecting the imposter to do _THAT!_ Although, at least it made me smile, knowing that the Mailliw I know wouldn't toss the device he made to track the brightness attack.

Reppid on the other hand, was flabbergasted. He couldn't form words to show how upset and angry he was with his assistant. Inside my person, I was laughing so hard since my plan worked and the faces Reppid was making. However, I was able to keep my cool when Reppid literally ripped into "Mailliw".

"MAILLIW! THAT DEVICE WAS TO TRACK THE BRIGHTNESS ATTACKS AND THE ANOMALIES! WHY DID YOU THROW IT OUT?" He yelled. I swear, I saw smoke coming out of his ears and his face bright up like a juicy red tomato.

"I thought it was a clock. Besides, can't you buy a new one?" he replied in his voice that almost sounded like I've heard it from somewhere back in Gravity Falls. I just couldn't put my finger on it though.

"IT'S NOT A CLOCK! AND I CAN'T BUY A NEW ONE BECAUSE NO STORE IN SLLAF YTIVARG HAS NEVER HEARD OF ONE! THE PEOPLE OF THIS TOWN DON'T EVEN KNOW THEY EXIST!" Reppid stated; anger clearly showing in his voice. This is the first time I ever witnessed Reppid get mad before. It almost makes me remember that outburst Dipper said to me when I didn't press the button, and floated up towards the portal back in Gravity Falls. I let that thought go back into storage when I happened to glance at "Mailliw" and saw that he was cackling to himself in an evil way. I think Reppid was too angry to notice. Mailliw never cackles with envy; he laughs and snorts. Which reminds me of the chuckling battles we had earlier today; I got Reppid good.

"That was our only way to track the Brightness and the anomaly attacks. Thanks to your careless act, we won't know when the next one will occur. Now I want you to go down there and grab the broken pieces and try to put that device back together before the next attack."Reppid said in a firm voice. With slight resistance, "Mailliw" finally walked down and started the job Reppid told him to do.

Meanwhile, Reppid was trying to get a countdown for the Brightness/Anomaly attacks to appear on one screen on his of his lab, so at least we had a time range as to when it could happen. In the distance, I could hear "Mailliw" mumble to himself and most of it was inaudable. However, there was one thing he said that grabbed my attention, and made my stomach flip countless times.

_"This sucks. Next time, I'm taking over a body that doesn't have to do this type of work."_

I knew it! I knew that wasn't Mailliw! So in that case, the only person I could think of who steals bodies is Bill. My guess is that this Llib guy must be Bill's doppleganger, who has similar capabilities that he has. This was something that I got to tell Reppid. I had to warn him before Llib does anything to us.

_If _he does anything to us.

_**~Present Time~**_

Reppid and I sat in silence in the living room area, while "Mailliw" was trying to fix the device. I could tell that things weren't going well for him since he kept growling in frustration, as I kept an eye on him. My other one was on the big countdown that was posted on the screen of Reppid's lab. The next anomaly attack was happening in under ten minutes, and I was going to be ready. I happened to glance at Reppid for a second; his facial expression looked like he didn't want to talk to anyone. However, something was telling me that inside himself, he wanted to let out his anger and frustration he developed from "Mailliw". If Reppid was willing to talk, then I had to tell him what I know about Llib.

After a few minutes, I decided that now's a perfect time than ever to tell Reppid that "Mailliw" is not what he seems. It's best to warn him and stop him if he had some diabolical plans up his sleave. I started off with a simple "So..." which grabbed his attention. He gave me a small grin and with that, I continued to start the conversation.

"Kind of a crazy day...huh?"

"I just can't believe that Mailliw would throw the tracking device out of my headquarters. Did he suddenly forget that we're less than 15 hours from the "Brightness"? He never acts like that, and he would never throw it out; he'd fix it. He must have banged his head or something. I don't know what to do with him; I'm so disgusted with him right now!" He says as he burries his face in his hands. I then take a deep breath and begin to tell him about my results.

"Mailliw is not what he seems." I say point blank, which makes him remove his hands and look up at me with a weird expression.

"What are you talking about?" He asks me as I take another deep breath.

"When you told him to go down and collect the pieces of the broken tracking device, I heard him mumbling to himself. Most of it I was unable to hear, but one really stook out and grabbed my attention." I replied as I hugged my knees.

"Well, what did he say?" he asked me. I get out of my position and whisper in his ear what I heard "Mailliw" say. When I pulled away, his mouth was pratically touching the ground and his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"So, if this isn't Mailliw, then that must mean that someone had taken over his body. And the only thing I can think of who has that capability is...Llib!" He replies in shock.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I say rhetorically.

"I should have known right from the start, and you've been on the case this entire time since minute one! I'm such a fool!" He yells as he reburies his face in his hands. I hesantly put my hand on his shoulder and pat it very gently.

"It's not your fault Reppid. You've been occupied so much, so you shouldn't feel bad." I say assuringly. He looks up at me again and slightly grins at me.

"You really think so?" he asks me. I go to reply but Reppid and I both end up jumping off the couch and towards the other end of the living room area when "Maillib" stuck his head between us and said: "NO. YOU CLULESS IDIOT!"

Maillib crept over towards us on the other side of the room as we kept backing up. I should be happy that I was right all along. However, dealing with a nightmare creator who can bring the Brightness and have unstoppable power, kind of freaked me out a bit. Maillib was getting all up in my face and I kept on backing up so that I had some air to breathe.

"Well, well, well, I must say _Shooting Star,_ your dectective skills were off the charts. It's too bad that you won't be able to use them back home in Gravity Falls." He says. My heart stopped. How did he know I was called "Shooting Star"? How did he know that I was from Gravity Falls? This guy was freaking me out!

"What do you mean?" I asked, still backing up.

"And how did you know she had good dectective skills?" Reppid asked from the other side of the room. Maillib stopped in his tracks and turned so that he was facing away from me. Ignoring my question, he answers Reppid's instead.

"When you weren't looking, Mabel decided to pour soda on your lab table so that the device would malfunction and she would see if _I_ would fix it." He answered. Reppid seemed shocked that I would do such a thing; especially since it's less than 15 hours until the Brightness.

"Mabel? This whole thing was because of you?!" Reppid asks as he clenched his hands into fists. I never wanted Reppid to find out that I'm the one responsible, but in retrospect, he shouldn't have placed the device on a wet spot. Hesiantly, I let it out.

"Okay yes it was me! But it was only to show that he was a fraud. I didn't want to destroy your device, but what choice did I had?" I asked.

"You could have done something different than ruining my device. What, do you want us _all _to die from Llib's unstoppable power? Did you forget that the Brightness is underway?! I can't believe you Mabel!" Reppid said with his nostrils flaring in the process. I simply put my head down in shame, as I felt tears beginning to come. I didn't want to destroy the device, but I couldn't think of anything else. Hey, if I thought of a better plan, then his device would still be in tact.

"How did you even get Mailliw's body Llib?" Reppid asked in a frusterated tone while pinching the bridge of his nose. He cackled in an evil tone, and then continued to answer his inquiry.

"Since Mailliw works for me, he was more than happy to give up his body so that I could continue with my plans." He stated. Reppid and I both looked over at Maillib in shock, not expecting _that_ answer to come out of his mouth.

"MAILLIW _WORKS_ FOR YOU?!" Reppid and I both say in unison.

"Yep. Now can we please stop asking foolish questions so that I can proceed with the real reason why I'm here?" He asked rhetorically. Reppid and I don't utter another word, and sure enough, Maillib turns back to me, and continues where he left off.

"Now Mabel, the reason why you're in this alternate universe is because you're planning to help Reppid defeat me so he can free his sister, in exchange to go back home to Gravity Falls. Correct?" He asks me, now walking up closer towards me. I continue to back up.

"Yes." I say shaky

"Well, there's been a slight change. Instead of helping Reppid, you will be working along side with me and Mailliw for the rest of your life." He says with an evil grin appearing in his face. Forever? More like no-ever!

"But, I don't like that change." I say in a scared tone.

"I don't care if you do or you don't. You're working for me, and that's final!" Maillib says as he attempts to lunge at me, but fails when I see Reppid jump on his back and tackles him on the ground. I hear Llib cry out in protest, but Reppid keeps him on the ground, not daring to let him stand up. I had fallen on the ground in fear, and not knowing what to do next.

"Mabel! Run! Get out of here! Just run and don't look back!" Reppid screams while fighting the nightmare creator. I did as I was told and run out of Reppid's headquarters. I'm running as fast as my feet can take me, sliding down some parts of the driveway in the process. I can hear the struggles between both Reppid and Llib as they fight each other like their lives depended on it.

At the bottom of Reppid's driveway, I saw a ditch and I decided to hide there until the fight was over. However, I'm not squatting there for fifteen seconds, and shots are being fired all the way up by Reppid's lab. _At me!_ I quickly bolt out of there and attempt to run someplace else for cover.

Shots kept on firing at me and I'm very lucky that I dodged most of them. However, I did recieve one blow to my right ankle and I fell down. It felt like I was getting stung by one million bees; it hurt so bad. I tried so hard to keep on moving like Reppid said, but the sharp pains I was recieving made it hard for me to continue on. I knew for a fact that I was bound to get captured by Llib, like how my doppleganger Lebam, got captured by him last year. Due to the excruciating pain in my ankle, it was getting harder and harder for me to continue to find a place to escape the shots that were being fired.

Not even after five minutes of me being down, I hear the sound of a roaring engine, similar to the one I heard earlier today. I look back and I see Reppid, doing a wheelie on his motorcycle. Realizing that I was okay for a bit, I made an attempt to stand up, but it was no use. Reppid came over and stopped his bike to help me up. He saw my injured ankle, along with the blood leaking out of the nasty shot, but he couldn't do anything about it right at the moment. Once he and I were fully secured on his bike, I questioned where we were going.

"Anywhere but here!" He said. We sped away from the spot and shortly afterwords, more shots were being fired from his lab. We sped through the town of Sllaf Ytivarg, trying to dodge as many shots as we could. We were lucky for about three minutes; but our luck soon ran out when Reppid and I both felt our bodies become stiff. Reppid tries to fight against it, but it's no use. We're pratically thrown to the ground, unable to move anything. It was another anomaly.

As our bodies became stiff, I was able to look over in front of me. I saw my grappling hook on the ground, just a few inches away from my grasp. I figured that maybe, we could use the grappling hook and it could take us somewhere so Llib doesn't find us. It was a long shot, but I was willing to take the risk. Reppid saw that I was trying to fight against the anomaly attack, and he told me to just stay still. I ignored his protests and tried to grab my grappling hook. I was so close to grab it. At least a few millimeters away, but I was out of luck. I saw a foot step on my grappling hook, destroying it so that it was unable to work. The anomaly was ending, so I was able to look up. There, I saw Maillib look down at me with envy. I was caught.

The next thing I knew, I saw a frying pan in Maillib's grasp and he swung it so that it hit my head. The last thing I remember was laying on the ground with pains still shooting up my ankle. I couldn't move.

* * *

**A/N: WOO-HOO! 3,000+ words written! I bet that makes up from being five days late posting this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Anyways, here's the announcement.**

**This will be the last Chapter Mabel will be in for a while. She will return though. Dipper, however will be in the next few chapters. The earliest chapter Mabel could be back in is Chapter 17. I know, it's gonna be a while until she's back, but it will be worth it. **

**As for Chapter 14, I'm hoping to have that up by this weekend. Parties and the fair are finally over so I have extra time on my hands. Soos is coming back for two chapters I believe, but most of it will revolve around Dipper. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter, and make sure to like, comment, favorite, all that jazz. **

**Reviews always welcome. **

**-Williebadger618**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for the postive comments back in Chapter 13. I know that one was super long. Dipper will be in this chapter, along with a few others. Like I've said before, Mabel will be back in later chapters. This one will not be as long as the last chapter. It's still worth reading though. I know that the author is Stanford Pines, and that Grunkle Stan is actually Stanley, but I'm going to keep things as they are. Anyways, that said I give you Chapter 14 of Alternate Universe. Enjoy!**

**Reviews always welcome**

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 14: Unimaginable Delays

**Location: Gravity Falls**

**Dipper's POV:**

It took about three hours to finish up the devices in Stanley's lab, and I was happy that I was getting so close to seeing Mabel again. The author had left to get fuel so that the portal could function properly. He asked me if I wanted to come, but I denied. Reason being is that if we're both gone, someone could come in and steal something or destroy the portal so that all of the hard work would be diminished. I didn't want to take that chance.

During the time of his absence, I sat down on the edge of his old and dusty bed, looking at different parts of the bunker. For a short time, I stared at the portal, admiring the hard work Stanley had done the previous night. I was not expecting him to do so much work on his own and I kinda felt bad that I didn't help him with that portion of the difficult job. I then find myself looking over at his lab table. Most of the screens were showing a fuzzy picture, while others didn't have a signal to present an image. I smiled towards the screens, knowing that with the authors help combined with mine, we were so close to finish up this task. My eyes then locked onto the metal floor, where then my smile dissapeared. That nightmare I had the other night made me remember that Bill caused the floor to swallow Stan and my sister. I knew that it was only a bad dream and that none of that stuff actually happened. However, all of those events seemed so realistic. I'm just happy that none of that stuff actually happened. If it did, I would most likely react differently than how I did back in the nightmare.

With my eyes still locked onto the floor, I began to think about Mabel. There was no way of telling if she was okay, or if she was in danger or something extremely worse. Part of me believed that she was fine, and she's probably trying to find a way to escape so that she can get back home. The other part of me thought that she was in trouble, and she's in danger by some haidus beast she could've encountered in there. I really wanted to activate that portal, jump in and just get her out of there. However, that couldn't happen since there's no gas yet in the upside-down triangle device. We were really close on completing this mission, and I kept growing happier as the minutes ticked by. Each minute gone was one minute closer to see my twin sister again.

When I stopped thinking to myself, the author had returned with a huge cylinder that was filled with four hundred gallons of fuel. I asked if he needed help, but he denied and said that there was a large, beefy man helping him bring it down. _"Large, beefy man?" _I think to myself. _'The only large and beefy man I can think of is..." _That's when I saw him with two cylinders in each of his arms. "Soos!" I cried.

Soos placed the large cans on the grown as I raced up to him, thrilled that he was back. "Sup dawg?" He asked me. He and I high-fived quickly and then he unexpectedly pulled me into an embrace. Probably because he hasn't seen me for a few days and that I was still missing Mabel. I returned it and then we released.

"Where've you been? I thought you'd come back after you got gas in your truck." I say as he scratches the back of his neck and looks down at me with a small grin.

"That was my origional plan dude, but things popped up last night and so I couldn't come back right away." He replied. I didn't want to go into any detail with him, since it could be family issues or something around that line. I'm not entirely sure. "So what has gotten done since I've been gone?" He asks me. I smiled wide and lead him into where the portal was sitting.

"Whoa dude! Another portal?" He asks me. I nod in excitement and I told him what the author has done when I was sleeping the other day. From there, I had caught him up to speed with everything I had done when he wasn't here, and he seemed impressed. Soos could tell that I've been in an great mood since he's been down here, and it was only because I was very, very close to see my sister once again.

Fourty-five minutes passed and in that time, we had filled the portal with fuel that both the author and Soos have recieved. Once that was done, Stanley opened up Journals "1", "2", and "3" to a specific page where he read some type of blueprints to activate the portal. It was a slow and unhurried process, but the portal finally lit up. All of our heads shot up and Soos and I rushed into the seperate room where the portal stood. Being in this room reminded me what happened when we thought the Earth was going to go in total global destruction. Stanley remained at his lab table, keeping his eyes on the portal, the control panel, and the monitors.

"Dipper, on my signal, activate the portal!" Stanley said. I nodded back in determination and gave him a thumbs up. I then placed both hands on the lever; similar to the one Mabel was cluching onto during the reverse gravity anomaly attack. I gripped the stick and turned back so that I was looking at Stanley. He was still focused on his control pannel, but I could tell that the signal was coming any minute. I was unsure that there would be other anomaly attacks this time, since Stanford's portal was the one responsible for the first sets a few days back. I just hoped that this portal would be different than the one back underneath the Mystery Shack.

Still looking at Stanley, I saw him give me a thumbs up, and thats when I (with Soos' help) pushed the lever onto the other side so that it was activated. Lighting strikes shot all around the room, but none made contact to our bodies. Then, the lightening finally stopped and we were met by a blast of power that almost knocked us off our feet. The portal was on, and hopefully in a matter of minutes or hours, Mabel would be back.

We all stared up at the portal with big smiles plastered on our faces. It was complete and it was functioning properly. Nothing seemed to ruin this perfect moment.

Boy was I wrong.

While staring up at the portal with delight, I saw my surroundings turn to grey; almost as if time is standing still. I believe that Soos and Stanley are seeing the same surroundings as I am. I look around in a panic to see if that isosceles demon was anywhere around the room. Sure enough I found him with a ball of fire in his hand, right in the direction of the portal. Could this really be happening? Was he really going to destroy the portal?

"Don't. You. Dare." I hiss at him.

"Oh Pine Tree, I'm just trying to have a little fun." Bill replies while cackling sarcastically.

"Why are you even here?" Stanely replies in a hateful tone. Bill roles his eye as the ball of fire diminishes from his fingertips...for now.

"Glasses! I haven't seen you for a very long time. How've you been?" He asks while ignoring his inquiry.

"Bill stop playing around! Why are you here?" I ask, hopefully getting an answer this time.

"There's no point trying to go in there and get your precious Shooting Star." He replies which makes my stomach flip and my heart sink.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I reply a little shaken by his previous response. Was Mabel okay? Was she hurt? Was she captured? Was she in a life or death situation? _"Come on triangle demon! Answer my question!"_ I say inside my head.

"She hates you! She knew that you would give her the cold shoulder if she ever came back here. She didn't press the button and even if she was still back in Gravity Falls, you'd avoid her in any way you could. I believe that lasts words you said to her was that she's crazy and that you were all gonna die. She doesn't want to come back if her own sibling thinks that she's a lunatic!" Bill says while cackling again with envy. That's not true; not one single word he uttered. I know Mabel didn't press the button, and I know that she listened to 'Grunkle' Stan instead of me, but everything that happened has all been pushed away. I didn't care if the world was going to end. I didn't care if Bill brought the darkness. All I cared about is if Mabel was okay.

But what if everything he was saying was true? Was Mabel mad at me that I said that she was crazy? Does she hate me because of the hurtful thing I said? I didn't know what side to believe. Bill must have saw how I was processing all of this and I heard another evil laugh escape is triangle figure. With no other words spoken between all three of us, the same ball of fire was ignited back in his hand. Within seconds, the portal was ingulfed in flames.

Stanley and Soos quickly ran out of the room to find fire extinguishers to put out the flames so that the portal wouldn't malfunction. I stood there as thoughts swirled around my head. Bill approached me and said: "There's no point to get her. She knew you wouldn't trust her if she ever came back. I'd wouldn't even attempt to go through the other side." Tears develop in my eyes as I put my head down in shame and land on my knees. Stanley and Soos finally came back with fire extinguishers and pushed the button to activate the white cloud to come out of its horn to put out the fire. Within seconds it was out, and Bill was gone too.

Both men placed the extinguishers on the ground and approached me as my head was still down in defeat. Bill filled my head with all of those lies; but I was unsure if they were actually true. My mind was actually creating mental images as to how Mabel could react to me if I went in there and tried to rescue her. After what I said, she must hate me.

No one spoke any words as the smell of smoke filled the air. Soos patted my back as I kept sniffling. Both of them could tell that I was clearly upset to what Bill said. Most of it was about Bill, but the other part was that all of the hard work was now turned to dust because the portal is damaged. I wanted to kick the wall and throw a hissy-fit, but none of that would make me feel any better.

As time passed, the author finally broke the silence: "Soos, how about you take Dipper back to the Mystery Shack. He's had a very rough day, and I think it's best if he gets some rest."

"What about the government agents?" Soos asks as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"I drove by, and I saw none. I doubt they're coming back." Stanley replies now looking at the portal.

"Wh-what about y-you?" I stutter, trying to pull myself together.

I heard him sigh aloud, and it seemed like forever until he finally replied back. "I'll catch up with you."

Nodding, I slowly get up and Soos leads me towards the exit of the bunker. My head is still down in shame as I feel light tears escaping my eyes. I cry softly to myself, knowing that all of the hard work is now gone and turned into rubble.

I walk slowly up the coiled steps, not uttering one word before I left to go back to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

**This concludes Chapter 14! I hope you all enjoyed! While writing this, I actually felt my eyes get moist. I know it's a little dark, but I just had to write it. Unsure when Chapter 15 will be out, but it will most likely be sometime this week. **

**PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS! PLEASE!**

**See you all in Chapter 15.**

**-Williebadger618**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, thanks for the comments back in Chapter 14. This chapter may be shorter than the other ones, but I'll try to make it as long as I can. Dipper will be in this chapter, and there will possibly be 5 more chapters after this, bringing it to a total of 20 Chapters all together. Anyways, here's Chapter 15, and I hope you enjoy!**

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 15: Giving Up?

**Location: Gravity Falls**

**Dipper's POV:**

Soos drove down the dirt path road as he set course towards the Mystery Shack. I kept on looking out the window watching the trees whiz by as we drove along. It just kills me that after all of that hard work, Bill had to come and stop us as soon as it activated. Now, I don't think I'll ever get the chance to see Mabel again. _If_ she even wants to talk to me or be saved. I thought that during the ride back home, Soos would try to talk to me and brighten up my mood. However, we both just sat in silence, not uttering one word out of our mouths. I wish I could borrow Blendin's time machine and go back in time to just prevent this whole thing from happening. I feel tears begin to come back, but I do my best to just pull myself together and continue to stare out the window of Soos' truck.

The vehicle finally reached its destination: the Mystery Shack. Looking around, I see the windows still broken and the box of fireworks from our "Crazy Rooftop Fireworks Party" still sitting up on the roof. I smile to myself, remembering that fun morning we had several days ago. I remember what Mabel said that most likely woke up everyone else in town; _"I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" _We shared so many laughs that morning, especially when we called Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland lame when he asked if we had a permit to shoot them off. Thinking of all that stuff brightened up my mood a little bit, but it soon turned back into sadness when I remembered why I came back here.

Soos had extra keys to get into the Shack. He had them whenever he came early, and Stan was too lazy to get up in the mornings. As I walked in, I saw the windows still shattered when the government agents came through. When I saw that vending machine, I didn't make a face or nothing. It just reminded me that the stupid portal ate my sister, and now she could be trapped there for the longest time ever.

"So, uh dude...you want some food or something?" Soos asked me. I know I haven't eaten in a while, but I was too upset to eat anything. I shook my head "no" in response as I kept my head down, trying not to shed any tears. I was doing an okay job holding it in, but I knew I was bound to break down at any given moment.

"Well, I'm gonna order a pizza or something. Do you want to go upstairs and lay down for a bit?" He asks me. I silently nod in response and slowly made my way upstairs. As much as pizza sounded good, I didn't want to eat anything that reminded me of the upside-down triangle portal.

I make it to me and Mabel's bedroom and I open the door. Everything is exactly how it was, besides the broken triangle window in the room. I look over towards Mabel's side of the room; all of her posters on her wall were still up and her yarn was still in front of her bed. It seems to me that she was going to knit another sweater; she really has some talent.

My feet then began to move over towards my side of the room where there, I just plop down onto my bed, with my face burried into my pillow. I begin to let out my pain in sorrow, but not so loud that Soos can hear me. I failed miserably! I failed completing that mission, I failed saving my sister, and I even failed being quiet while sobbing. However, something stops me in the middle of my crying episode; Waddles.

I had completely forgotten that Waddles was in the room as well. He could tell that I felt miserable, but he tried to make me feel better by rubbing his face against my arm, and licking my fingertips. I had to remind myself to wash my hand if I ever leave the room. Waddles never really bothers with me since he's more likely Mabel's pet. However, it seemed to me that he missed Mabel as much as I did. I pat him on his head, while agreeing with him. "Yeah, I miss her too pig." I then rebury my head back into my pillow, not bothering to do anything else for the night.

I heard footsteps walk to the other side of the room and a short time later, the same footsteps came back over towards me. Figuring that it was Waddles again, I didn't really want to interact with him. Don't get me wrong, Waddles is a funny animal, but I was just too depressed to keep him distracted with Mabel gone.

Waddles kept bumping into my arm to get my attention, but I just kept ignoring it. I'm in such a glum mood, that I didn't even feel like turning my head to look at the pig. Waddles was going to get what he wants. Minutes passed and he was _still_ doing it, so I finally turned my direction to him and qustioned his actions. However, I thought that he wanted food or he wanted to go out on a date with Gompers again, but he was trying to hand me something.

I sat up a little bit, and I took the object out of his mouth. He then layed down at the side of my bed as I looked at the object; it was Mabel's scrapbook intitled "Summer Memories". She's been working on it since the first day of our arrival to Gravity Falls. I know that it wasn't complete since there was still about a month before we had to go home, but her pig must have given it to me to make me feel better. Hesitantly, I open up the book and turned to the first page. There, I saw a picture of Mabel and I at the Speedy Beaver bus stop, waiting for the vehicle to pick us up to Oregon. We were both smiling since this was our first summer away from home, but I was unsure how I was feeling that day. Mabel and I were going to be staying in our 'Grunkle's' place in the woods; the 'Grunkle' I've never met before. I wasn't getting use to the surroundings my first few days, but finding that journal and trying to solve mysteries with Mabel has made me to feel that Gravity Falls is considered to be my second home.

I look through other pages of her scrapbook, showing pictures from when we battled the gnomes, some pictures from Pioneer day, and a few when Mabel and I went to try and solve some mysteries. There were even ones when we went to go see the movie "Pony Heist", and that trip to the petting zoo. Even thinking about that eight-legged cow gave me the heebie-jeebies, since it had _lazer's coming out of it's eyes! _

Looking through all of these pictures made me feel better, since it reminded me of all the good times I had this summer. However, there was one picture I saw that made me remember a day that no one in the Pines family will forget.

When Gideon stole the shack, Grunkle Stan said that Mabel and I should go back home to Piedmont. However, I wasn't going to go down without a fight. Even with the gnomes help, Gideon was still invinsible. Figuring that there was nothing else we could do, I gave up (just like how I'm doing now). However, when that little eight-year-old idiot tracked us down and captured Mabel to be her queen, I was bound to rescue her. I fought with Gideon for several minutes, until he had no control over the robot and it fell off the railroad tracks. Mabel and I both end up falling, but we were saved by her grappling hook.

I kept remembering that time where she and I almost died while staring at the picture she drew. It was the Gideon robot falling onto the forest floor of Gravity Falls, while her and I were gripping onto each other for dear life. If it wasn't for her act of bravery, and her grappling hook, we'd either not be here right now, or be in full body casts. I kept admiring the picture she drew and in crayon, I saw something written at the bottom of the page. I couldn't help but smile; _You've saved me countless times; it was my turn to return the favor." _ I smiled at the little note she left me, as I closed her scrapbook. I then glance around the room until I made contact with the triangle window. It reminded me of two things; Bill and the portal. What Bill said to me could possibly be true, but he always likes to trick people by saying lies and making deals. Then the portal struck my mind. It was destroyed and it would take a long time to fix it once again. However, I was willing to take that chance. I don't care if it takes me days, weeks, months, or even years until I rescue my sister. I was going to see her again, so there's no reason why I should give up now.

I remember what the author had told me a few days ago: _"Dipper, this is a very dangerous mission, and it's crucial to listen to my every word. If you really want to save your twin sister, then you can't give up, not even for a second. There will be times where it will be challenging, and others where it seems easy to accomplish. So you have to promise me that you will not give up on finding your sister." _He made me cross my heart that I wouldn't give up, and I did...three times in a row, but very fast. Bill manipulated me, and I totally felt like there was nothing else I could do. I despise him for making me give up. But what he said to me, doesn't effect me anymore.

I look down at Waddles and I pat him on his head again, uttering: "Thanks buddy." I then lay flat on my bed and glance at the time. It was 10:08pm. Hard to believe it was that late. I layed Mabel's scrapbook next to my side as I close my eyes, and begin drifting off to sleep with the author's words were ringing in my head. Before I was completely asleep though, I lifted up my arm and extended my index finger, as I crossed my heart, keeping my promise to save Mabel.

* * *

**Soos' POV:**

It was a little bit before 10:00 when I brought Dipper back to the Mystery Shack, and he was very quiet during the ride back home. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want it to come out wrong though. I miss Hambone too, and I really hope she's not in any danger, wherever in the universe she is.

I decided to spend the night here, just to keep an eye on Dipper. I did here him shed some tears up in his room, and I actually felt my own eyes begin to mosit up. However, they soon became dry when my pizza finally came. Ah, nothing like a pepperoni pizza to lift up your spirits and troubles. I would've just eaten my slice I recieved from the Time Wish on my birthday, but I misplaced it somewhere in my room, and now I had to go back to eating regular pizza pies until I could find it.

While eating, I was watching one of the brand new episodes of "Duck-Tective". This episode was trying to find the culprit, who was stealing bread loafs in Duck-Tective's office. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. Right towards the end, I heard the phone ring. I literally jumped up, but not because of the phone...it was because Steve came back as a guest appearance and it turns out, _he_ was the crook stealing the bread!

The phone kept ringing, and I was hoping that it wasn't the government agents calling. Did they even know the number? Relunctantly I pick up the phone and talk into the reciever. "Hola? This is the cleaning lady. I'm not a man trying to sound like a girl." I just blew everything. However, it wasn't the government agents at all...thank goodness.

_"Soos, it's Stanley." _ He said through the phone.

"Oh! Hey dude. What's up?"

_"I need your help. Can you come down to my bunker in around 11:30 tonight?" _Stanley said, pleading slightly.

"Sure dawg. With what?" I ask.

_"I'll explain later, see you soon." _He said as he hung up the phone from his end. I hang up it's well, and glance at the time; it was 10:27pm so I had a whole hour to kill. During that time, I decide to watch two episods of "Tiger Fist" as I grew an idea as to what the author needs help with. I finish scarfing down the pizza as it came close to 11:30. Before I left, I went upstairs and checked on Dipper. He was out cold, and snoring loudly. There's no way he'd wake up in the middle of the night. I hope.

I then set course back towards the bunker to help the author.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 15 is complete! I hope you all enjoyed! I'm getting super excited for the next several chapters. Origionally, I was going to make this chapter short (Like only around 1,000 words) but I decided to put Soos' POV in there. That was the first time I did a POV from Soos, so I'm hoping that I did well. **

**Chapter 16 may be up this weekend; I'm not so sure, but I'll try!**

**LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**-Williebadger618**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I apologize for the long delay; procrastination. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 12: "A Tale of Two Stans" I was honestly expecting a little bit more between Dipper and Mabel, but overall I give that episode an 8.5/10. Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 13: "Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons" will be out in two weeks...so hard to believe that in two weeks it's August. Summer's going by way to fast nowadays. Thank you for the comments back in Chapter 15; I appriciate it. I give you Chapter 16 of ****_"Alternate Universe"_****, and I hope you enjoy!**

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 16: Unimaginable Surprises

**Location: Gravity Falls**

**Stanley's POV:**

I paced unevenly in my laboratory as I waited for that somewhat large, hairless gopher to arrive and help me with achieving my goal. It was a few minutes passed 11:30 and my patients were wearing thin. Soos and I only had a limited amount of time to fix the transuniversal gateway before the morning hours struck. If the beast with one eye did not show up right when the machie activated, the preteen would most likely be in there tryng anyway he could to save his sister.

In the few days I've gotten to known my nephew as he worked alongside with me, I realized how fond he is with achieving goals at a fast pace. Nothing was going to stop him from saving his sister in the opposite sci-fi dimension I was stuck in for the past thirty years. Dipper was obviously very close with his sister, and I would hate to see their relationship end up in the shredder and turn into the kind of sibling feud I have with my twin brother. However, the pit feeling I have in my stomach makes me believe that Dipper and Mabel won't have the similar combats and conflicts like me and Stan had back then.

During the time Dipper and Soos have been gone, I've been working on the damaged parts to the portal that Bill created not to long ago. Some of the wires were burnt to the core along with the outer rim of the entrance. Fire damage can cause vandalism in the smallest parts all around the portal. It's very crucial that I check every single section of the portal so that it functions properly while Dipper is completing his mission. The machine has to stay on while he's in there. If it's deactivated, he's stuck in the alternate universe until it can be turned back on. It shouldn't be a problem though, since it should only take him minutes to achive his goal. At least that's my guesstimated theroy.

Finally after being ten minutes late, Soos finally arrives all sweaty and out of breath. I don't even want to know why he was tardy; I was more focus to finish this portal for Dipper. It was twenty minutes until midnight, and Dipper seemed like he was in a slump when he left the bunker. He would probably wake up around 9:00 tomorrow morning, so I say around nine hours, this portal is up and running, and he would be in for the surprise of his life.

If he doesn't show, and he decides to sleep in until noon, then I have a plan B.

* * *

**Soos' POV:**

Panting and unable to catch my breath for several moments, I finally made it to the six-fingered hand's bunker to assist him on whatever he needs help with. I was greated with an annoyed glare, along with foot tapping and hands on his hips. I apologize for my tardiness and I just get an eye roll in response. Stanley leads me into the room where the portal stood, but burnt spots visible in the exterior sections of the machine. I grew an idea as to what he wanted help with.

"How much have you done on your own?" I ask him while sucking in smaller gasps for air.

"As soon as you left with Dipper, I began to work on wires and tried to get rid of the burnt marks on the machine." He replies as he approaches the device, looking at the damaged pieces closer. I nod in response as I got closer to examine what needs to be fixed and finished. "We're pulling an all nighter Soos. Are you in?"

Wow. An all-nighter with the author! This is just as exciting when I got the chance to DJ R-R-RIIIGHT at the Mystery Shack party last month; especially when I was able to master the sound effects to the key board. That was a really cool night. I look up at the author and I smile confidently, while adjusting my hat.

"It's time for a repair guy, to become a repair man." Stanley smiled, and with that we sprang into action.

* * *

**Stanley's POV:**

_**~11:55pm~**_

Soos and I wasted no time getting to work, trying to fix the portal for Dipper. For the first few hours, I decided that Soos should fix one side of the machine, while I work on the other. I told him to look out for live wires, to make sure that he wouldn't get electricuted. I can't turn off the electricity since we both have to see what we're doing. I especially don't want to run into Bill again; he's the beast to fear with just one eye.

_Bill_

I forget the last time I physically saw the beast, but the last time I heard about Bill was when Fiddleford McGucket and I assembled the tranuniversal gateway in the first place. When the time came to test it, we were simply going to toss a manican into the device, but it accidently sent McGucket flying into the machine...head in. Luckily I was able to pull him out of there in time before he would get stuck on the other side. When Fiddleford calmed down a little, he said as clear as day: _"When Gravity Falls, and the Earth become sky, fear the beast with just one eye!" _It's amazing that I actually remember his words, but I can't remember when I saw him. Tonight was the first time in years since I saw him up close, and he hasn't changed a bit. Literally.

Thinking about Bill made me realize that I was falling behind schedule. Especially since Soos is almost done with his side of the portal.

_**~12:45am~**_

The large, hairless gopher finished his side before I finished mine, and to pass the time, he was putting the templates back up onto the machine. Soos is a very hard worker, and I thought that after the first twenty minutes of working, he'd pass out due to exhaustion. I happened to glance over to him at one point, and I did see the bags underneath his eyes. Once in a while, he'd yawn but he'd never called quits. With my thirty year absence, I can tell that Soos has been working alongside with my brother at the Mystery Shack, and I can clearly tell that Soos would not take "no" as an answer to any job.

Once in a while, we'd both try to stir up conversations since there was no rule that you have to work in silence. However, conversations were short lived since I really didn't know him, and vise-versa. Although, I did find out that on his twelfth birthday, he was hired to work as a handyman for my brother while he was figuring out a way to pay my morgage.

That reminds me...I still have to get Stan out of prison. He's most likely shipped of to Washington right about now.

_**~2:17am~**_

The final templates were now being installed back onto the machine on my side. The portal almost looked like how it was when we first found it, but there was no way to get rid of the burnt marks on the templates. The marks weren't as hot as they were when they were first ignited, and the ends seemed like they were curling inwards towards the opening of the portal. Anything is better than nothing at this point.

With the portal being almost complete, I sent Soos to get two more cans of fuel so that it could function properly. The fuel level was in the middle, but it needed about one full can to get it all the way. I said two just incase. You never know what could happen.

While he was gone, I looked and checked to make sure that no tubes or wires were damaged or malfunctioned. The monitors seemed like they were working, along with the start up panels. Things were looking up at this point.

_**~5:30am~**_

Soos returned a little bit after 3:00am, and we wasted no time filling up the tank. It took about a can and a half to get the fuel level all the way. Now came the time to quadruple check everything to make sure it would work. There can be no holes in any tubes or wires. The templates on the device have to be screwed in all the way. The bent pieces from the fire will be alright, as long as they will not let go, and enter the portal. If they do, we have a bad situation.

We took a half hour checking everything four times, and it was 6 am when we finished. Soos was extremely tired, along with me, but we were able to get it completed before Dipper woke up. I allowed Soos to take a nap for a few hours, since he helped me so much throughout the early morning. I decided to sleep as well, but only for a little while. We wasted no time falling asleep, due to the amount of exhaustion in our bodies.

**_~8:50am~_**

I woke up around 8:45, realizing that Dipper would be awake soon. However, he might not even get up around nine since he's most likely still in a slump. Relizing that, I waste no time waking up Soos and tell him to go to the Mystery Shack to get Dipper so he can take things from here. I can tell that he's still tired, but he agrees and wastes no time running to the direction of the Mystery Shack where Dipper would be in the surprise of his life.

* * *

**Soos POV: **

I felt like my body was running faster than my legs when I left the bunker to the direction of the Shack. After that long night of fixing that portal, Dipper would not expect this surprise. He deserves it since he's been through a lot. It's been several days since Mabel's been in that universe and things have been different without her present. I miss Hambone as well, and I'm really hoping that today's the day that she will return from the sci-fi dimension.

I reach the shack and I open the door, which I forgot to lock last night, but oh well. I race up the stairs and to Dipper's bedroom where I still see him sleeping, while clutching his sister's scrapbook. He really misses her, and I don't blame him. I walk up next to his bed as I try to figure out the best way to wake him up. It took a lot of thinking, but I figured out the best way for him to open his eyes and start this day.

"DIPPER LOOK! IT'S BABBA!" I scream as he jolts up and screams _"WHERE?!"_ as he falls onto the floor. I laugh endlessly as he looks around the room, trying to find his girly boyband he loves. After a few seconds, he looks up at me as I continue to laugh.

"Seriously dude?" he asks me while showing a grin and playfully punching me in the arm. "Why did you say that?"

"To make sure you'd get up. We have to go." I reply as I start making my way out the bedroom door.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Dipper inquires.

"No time to explain. Now come on!" I reply as I now go down the steps, with Dipper soon following me afterwards.

* * *

**Dipper's POV:**

This whole thing isn't making sense to me. First Soos comes in and says that BABBA is here. Then he says we have to go somewhere and that he can't explain. I don't know if he's taking me somewhere to watch him do something he loves, but I'm really hoping that whatever he has can be postponed. I want to work on the portal today with the author so that I can save Mabel. What Bill said to me yesterday, doesn't matter. I'm bound to get her back, no matter what happens.

Before doing anything, I put Mabel's scrapbook back on her bed where it was. I then pet Waddles, thanking him for showing me it; it made me feel better last night, and I was able to get some rest. Returning to my side of the room, I grab my vest, along with my pine tree hat and throw on my shoes before I went after Soos. Whatever he had planned, I hope it wasn't something stupid.

Soos just began running when he saw me exit out of the Mystery Shack. I had no idea what he was planning to do, but is actions this morning were really freaking me out. I just hope that Bill didn't possess his body. With no other option, I follow Soos into the direction of the woods. "_What the heck is he doing? Why is he running away from me?" _I ask myself.

After several minutes of running, I see Soos running to the direction of the metal tree that belonged to the author. _"We are working the portal" _I say in my mind. Growing a smile, I pick up speed as I head towards the bunker.

* * *

**Stanley's POV: **

It was a little bit after 9:00am when Soos came down the coiled steps, sweaty and out of breath. Again. He collapsed on the floor, unable to catch his breath as I began to thing that the town is under attack by some paranormal creature. However, before taking out my crossbow, I ask Soos where Dipper is.

"He's right behind me dude." Soos says while still panting. I then hear footsteps approach the bunker, and I quickly take action to stop him in his tracks. I run up the steps and sure enough there he was, catching his breath from running all the way here.

"Dipper!" I say as I pat him on the head. He smiles at me slightly before he questions if he saw Soos run down there.

"Yes I did. Why are you here? I ask, trying not to sound all fake and phony,

"Because I want to help you with the portal. I want to get it running up again." He replies to me. I place my hand on his shoulder and laugh sarcastically.

"Kid, that won't be necessary. There's nothing I can do with it." I say which causes Dipper's eyeballs to pop out of his head. He then starts to get nervous and shake endlessly.

"What do you mean?" He asks. I then take him by his wrist and pull him down with me into the bunker. He's hammering me with questions as he still seems nervous. He fell right into my lie, and I tried so hard not to show a smile.

Soos had gotten up and went towards the control panel since he knew what Dipper's reaction was going to be, seeing the portal all up and running. Dipper happened to look over where Soos was sitting and he questioned why he was there, and what was happening. Before Dipper and I walked into the portal room, I gave Soos a thumbs up to activate it and he nodded back with determination.

As soon as we entered the portal room, the device activated and we were both met by a bright light. His draw dropped all the way down to the floor and I swear I saw a fly enter his mouth. He was astounded by the illuminous light, and that the portal was working again. He didn't know what to say except: "The portal's working!" I cracked a smile, seeing how happy my nephew really is for the first time in days.

Thrilled by the accomplishment, I lead him towards the lever and I allow him to pull it so that it was ready for him to go. A bright flash of light appeared as he pulled, and everyone was pleased that it was functioning properly; including that Bill wasn't here.

Last night, I found Dipper's bag by my bed and so I brought it towards him so that he could use it during his mission. As I got closer, tears of happiness were brought to his eyes. I smiled as he placed his backpack on his back.

"You and Soos did all of this for me?" He asks, wiping the tears away. I nod in response as he just ends up becoming speechless. I then get eye-level with him and place my hands on his shoulders.

"I don't want Mabel stuck in that alternate universe for thirty years. All of this hard work is finally going to pay off. Now you go in there, and you complete your mission on saving your twin." I say. A grin appears on his face as he nods back with determination. Standing up, he walks towards the portal, but then turns around so he's facing me.

"Thank you...for...everything." He says. I smile and I give him a thumbs up. He gives me one in return and then turns his direction back towards the opening of the portal. He then backs up a little and gets a running start so that he get through the other side. It all seemed like it happened very fast, but the second I blinked my eyes, Dipper was through the portal. I smile, knowing that the all-nighter was worth it.

"Good luck, kid."

* * *

**A/N: This completes Chapter 16! Dipper's finally going to be saving Mabel in the other dimension! Guess what...Mabel is returning in the next chapter, and will be remaining in the rest of the story. Dipper and Mabel's POV will now be in the same chapter. Their dopplegangers will also be back in Chapter 17.**

**Once again, I appologize for the two week wait. I will most definitey try to get Chapter 17 up by this week/weekend, but no promises. **

**Tell me if you liked "A Tale of Two Stans" and if you were hoping for something different like how I was. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**-Williebadger618**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks for the comments back in Chapter 16! Mabel is back, along with the rest of the characters from Sllaf Ytivarg. Can't wait until the next episode! I hope you enjoy this chapter of _"Alternate Universe"_**

***ALSO TO BE CLEAR OF THE FIRST SENTENCE IT READS: "Hey! Hey girl! You still with me?" **

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 17: Dawn of The Battle **PART 1**

**Location: Sllaf Ytivarg**

**Mabel's POV:**

"...-y! ...-ey -irl! ...-ou st-ill ...-ith -e?" I felt someone frantically shaking me, as if this person was trying to ask me something, but it was so hard to comprehend. I completely forgot what happened, but my head pounding along with the discomfort in my leg made me trigger what occured earlier. I let out a moan of soreness, as I begin to open my eyes. As I do, I can't seem to recognize my surroundings. I was definitely not in Reppid's headquarters since I don't remember seeing metal bars at all. They were cold and definitely unconfortable; who would even want to sit in here all day?

I moan again, while lifting up my arm and placing my hand on my throbbing head. I then feel the same pair of hands that shook me out of my unconscious state, grab me again as this person helped me sit up. I can't tell what hurt more; my head or the strong grasp this person had on me. I blink my eyes multiple times until my vision becomes less fuzzy. As I'm able to see, I look to see who's grabbing me and I'm shocked to see who I'm in this cage with.

"Whoa. You look just like me! Except for...you know...the black clothes." I say while looking straight at this girl who I have an idea as to who this may be.

"And you look just like me as well! Except for your colorful, yet very soft attire." She replies back. Everything between us was exactly the same. Same hair color, same voice, same face; I might just be looking in a mirror from the future. "Are you okay? You were thrown into here with me about several hours ago." Several hours? There's no way I was out for that long. It only felt like five minutes to me.

"Yeah. I guess." I then hiss due to the abdomable pain I recieve in both my ankle and my head. She notices my actions, and asks if she can do anything to help. However, since there's nothing any of us can do at the moment, I deny her request.

"You wouldn't happen to be Lebam Senip would you?" She stares at me as if I have lobsters crawling out of my ears. I don't think she was expecting _that _coming out of my mouth. Relunctantly, she nods back, but gets nervous all of a sudden. She then starts to scoot away from me and get as far as the wall would take her, gripping the metal bars in the process. She was find seconds ago, and now she's acting all weird. Was it something I said? Do I smell?

"How do you know my name?" She asks firmly. "Do you work for Llib?" Oh! She probably thinks that I'm that demon's spy, trying to ask her questions. Why would I even want to work for that guy? He knocked me out of consciousness with a stupid frying pan. I wonder where he got that in the first place anyways.

"No no no no no." I say, reasurring her. She looks at me skeptically, but not releasing her grip on the bars. I then begin to tell her how I know her. I bet she'll be in the surprise for her life. "My name is Mabel Pines and I got zapped in this other deminsion a few days ago. The way how I know your name is by your twin brother, Reppid Senip. He-" I was cut off when I saw her release her tight grip on the cage and unexpectedly embrace me. I was caught off guard, and I didn't know how to react; I just decided to pat her back. Man, it feels weird hugging myself.

"Reppid's okay!" She cried out. Wow, she must really miss her brother since she's been in here for about a year. "How did you find my brother?" She asks now releasing me.

"Well, actually your brother found me." I say. I then begin to tell Lebam about my whole adventure here. I listed about the anomaly attacks I witnessed, tracking the darkness, and how I found out that Llib took over Mailliw's body. I even told her about my twin brother and the final words he said to me before I got stuck in this alternate universe. She could tell that I was still uneasy about how he would react if I ever made it back home, but she told me not to stress over it, and that he won't be mad at me. I just hope that Lebam was right.

Over the next hour I believe, we mostly discussed what each of us did before we got into this mess. Lebam has never sewn anything in her entire life. She's also never gone out on a date, and been able just to sit back and have fun. I was shocked to hear that she never did any of this stuff. I bet she's never even heard of summer; I'm not even sure if summer even exists in this world. I felt bad for Lebam that she's never done anything worthwild in her life except preparing and praticing for the brightness. I guess the only time she gets a break is when she's sleeping.

"Lebam, are you good with wires?" I ask her now changing the subject.

"Yeah. I used to fix stuff all around the headquarters before I got captured. Why do you ask?" She inquires. When Reppid told me to run as he was attacking Maillib so he wouldn't hurt me, I grabbed the brightness tracker that I destroyed. The wires and templates are extrememly different then the ones I helped Reppid fix after my first anomaly attack. I figured that if Lebam had the experience with these wires, then maybe we can get this thing running up again.

"Because...I accidently destroyed this."

* * *

**Dipper's POV:**

I landed on my butt hard as I entered into the alternate universe. The outlook was very different than Gravity Falls; the sky was grey (except for that small peak of brightness over a mountain top). About forty men or so circled around me, and they were all dressed the same with rifles placed behind their backs; they looked exactly like Stanley when he returned to Gravity Falls. I look around the town until I layed eyes on the town's welcome sign. _"Welcome to Sllaf Ytivarg"_ it read. After deciphering the name, I was able to figure out that "Slaff Ytivarg" meant "Gravity Falls" backwards. This had to be where Mabel was since I didn't see any other portals open anywhere else.

"I'm finally here." I say to myself. However, me speaking out probably wasnt the best thing for me to do, since it startled the men and they pulled there weapons at me. I stiffed up, and I thought to myself: _I could either face these guys like a man, or I could remain in this position like a wimp._ With slight hesitiation, I made my choice as I began to stand up on the concrete base. The men still pointed their weapons at me, but this was not the time to call quits. This was for Mabel.

"Oh stop it; you're not scaring me." I state in an annoyed tone. Apparently that seemed to surprise me, because they all withdrawed their weapons and slid them behind their backs as they were before. I wonder if Mabel ever ran into these goons like how I did. I then clear my throat and speak out once again.

"Listen up. I'm in search for a girl who was wearing a pink sweater with a key in the middle, and looks exactly like me. Have any of you men seen this girl?" I say. I glance at all of them for a few moments, waiting for someone to speak up and say they've seen her; although I recieved no response from anyone. I sigh, figuring that maybe Mabel wasn't in this world. However, my spirts were lifted when someone from the crowd finally replied to inquiry. He entered the circle and approached me.

"I have seen this girl; several days ago actually. A boy who has similar physical features as you, picked her up on his motorcycle and took her to his headquarters where there, they were going to discuss some...things." The man replied. I was relieved that Mabel was still here, but I grew a little concern that this certain boy just took her. I had to find where this guy's headquarters were. If this is the alternate world of Gravity Falls, then it's most likely that this kid could be evil, and have my sister held captive. I had to find her.

"Do you know where the headquarters are?" I ask the man. He nods in response and points up to a big volcano shaped mountain, implying that that's where this kid's headquarters are. I thank the man and disperse from the circle, making my way up there to save my sister.

From a perspective view, the path up to the opening of the mountain did not seem so bad. However, when I actually began running on it, the driveway seemed to get steeper the higher I got. I wonder how Mabel was able to get up here so easily. Times like this I wish I could use a motorcycle.

I finally made it to the top of the headquarters where there, I ran around the cave in search to find any sights of my twin. For several minutes, I raced around the room, frantically calling out my sister's name in hopes for a reply but I recieved none. Did the man seriously lie to me? I'm in a predictiment to find Mabel and get out of here; this place is giving me the creeps. I screamed my sister's name one more time, before sitting down to figure out where else she could be. My instincts told me that she was in danger, and that she's not far from me. There's just one problem though; I have no clue where she is.

As I was trying to think where she could be, I began to smell something burning and I could tell that it was in the same room as me. I stood up and I scoped the place out to find it. It took several minutes, but I was able to find the smell. There was a burnt mark implanted in the floor and smoke was visible in the air. I figured that maybe it was that same kid who was trying to attack my sister. I then happened to look out to the town and I noticed that there were other burnt spots all over. I hatched a hypothesis; if Mabel was trying to escape, then this attacker kept shooting her until he was successful. My sister was in trouble, and I had to find her instantainously before it's too late.

However, I noticed something else down towards the bottom of the path before I went back in search; tire tracks. These tire tracks could either lead me to Mabel or her attacker. I had to follow them and stop this person from attacking Mabel. I made my departure from the headquarters, to the town.

* * *

**Mabel's POV: **

I was expecting to get yelled at by my doppleganger, but it turns out she wasn't mad at all. She told me that she destroyed this a few years back when Mailliw first assembled it. She accidently stepped on it when she was helping Reppid with his lab. Of course they were both annoyed at her, but they were able to get it fixed. Lebam said not to worry about it, and that she can fix this easily.

"Don't you need tools, or whatever you use in this universe?" I ask her. She smiled at me and reached into her pocket where then, she pulled out a small black pouch. Inside held all of the tools that I'm familiar with back in the other dimension.

"They never confiscated this." She replied back. "I can fix this up in a jiffy." I smiled, knowing that Lebam could fix this in no time.

"Lebam, if you had all these tools with you, why couldn't you use them to break out?" I ask her before she begins to work on the tracking device.

"Because, this cage is human proof. No matter how many times you kick, punch, or even try to unscrew the nails, there's no way to escape. Llib put an invisible forcefield around the cage a few weeks back and the only way to deactivate everything is if you know the voice passcode." Lebam replies to my inquiry.

"It's voice activated too?" I say surprisingly.

"Welcome to the future." She says sarcastically. "But hey, you wanna know what I created during my time locked up in here?" She asks me. I nod in response, excited to see what she made. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out what looks like a diamond crystal, except it wasn't a crystal...and the shape seemed like it was uneven.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a device I made out of rocks from that have fallen underneath the cage. Like I said, Llib put the forcefield around this thing weeks ago, so thats how I was able to grab the minerals." She replies.

"What's it designed to do?" I inquiry.

"To destroy Llib once and for all." She says confidently. We both end up grinning; whenever she's planning on using it, I hope that it works. Lebam puts the device back in her pocket and begins to work on the tracking device, but several minutes into it, she cries out in pain, clutching her head. Something was bothering her, and I couldn't tell what it was. However, it did give me a jump scare.

"What's wrong!?" I ask, worried for my doppleganger.

"I'm not sure, I just felt faint all of a sudden." Lebam replies. This is bad. If Lebam feels faint, then we can't fix the tracking device. And if we can't fix the tracking device, then we'll never know when the Brightness is coming.

However, I began to think that there was no use to fix the tracking device now when I happened to look and see my shadow for the first time I've been here. I look up, noticing huge rays of sunlight shine through the forcefield of the cage, and it seemed like Lebam was getting affected by it.

"The Brightness is upon us." I say to myself.

* * *

**Dipper's POV: **

I followed the tire tracks all the way through the town for a good ten minutes until I came across a kid who was on the ground. I saw a motorcycle right next to him, and it seemed to me that he was sturring back into the conscious state. _'Wait a minute." _ I say in my head. _"Motorcycle? Tire tracks? A boy who looks just like me? THIS MUST BE THE KID WHO WAS AFTER MY SISTER!" _ I approach the kid who was attempting to sit up, but I placed my foot on his stomach. He groaned out in pain, but I could care less at the moment.

"SO...YOU'RE THE KID WHO WAS TRYING TO DESTROY MY SISTER!" I shout. He opens up his eyes and and looks at me with a shocking expression on his face. My hands clenched into fists, getting ready to punch this sucker after what he did. Mabel was no where in sight, and I began to have the slightest feeling that she's been elimated my him.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" He asks me. I roll my eyes and kept pushing him down onto the ground with my foot.

"OH DON'T ACT ALL DUMB! YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL MABEL FOR NO APPARENT REASON. IT'S NOT HER FAULT SHE'S IN THIS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO-" I scream, but he cut's me off.

"Did you say "Mabel"?" He asks me. I nod in response, still filled with anger.

"I wasn't trying to destroy her; I was trying to help her escape! I never intended to hurt her. Why would I do that?" He asks me. I still don't remove my foot off his stomach since I really don't believe what he's saying. If this kid was helping my sister escape from whatever, then why isn't she with him.

"Prove that she was with you." I state calmly this time. He looks around for several moments until he points over to an object that's laying on the ground and broken. I now remove my foot from his stomach and walk over towards the black object; it was a grappling hook...Mabel's grappling hook. Someone must have stepped on it purposly so that she couldn't use it to escape; I just didn't know who though.

"Did you destroy her grappling hook?" I say while clutching onto her device. I'm filled with happiness and worry since I know that Mabel was here, but that she could still be in danger.

"No. She wanted to use it to get away from Llib during an anomaly attack. She's a fighter, even with a bruised ankle." He replies back. That last part really alarmed me. Mabel was hurt? I had to find out how this all happened, especially since I wanted to know who this Llib guy was, and why he's out to destroy people.

"What's your name?" I ask him, still not turning around to look at him.

"Reppid Senip." He replies. "And you?"

I adjust my pine tree hat before I turn around to face him and reply back to his inquiry. "Dipper Pines."

"You're Mabel's brother! She's been wondering about you ever since she came here." Reppid replied to me. I began to recieve the feeling that this Reppid kid wasn't evil. He must have been the kid who picked up my sister so they could discuss stuff back at his headquarters. I approach Reppid with a serious face.

"Reppid, tell me everything you and Mabel have done these past seveal days. Also, I want you to answer this question for me: Where. Is. My. Twin?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this was originally going to be longer, but I decided to split this up into two parts. Dipper finally met Reppid, and Mabel finally met Lebam. Will Dipper get all of his questions answered? Will Lebam be able to fight against the Brightness? Will Mailliw ever get his body back? All of these questions should be answered in Chapter 18. Also, speaking of chapters, I think there's a possibility that I will be adding an extra chapter in this, bringing this story to a total of 21 Chapters. Chapter 18 should be posted sometime this coming week. I'm going to begin typing it tonight, and I'll see how far I get. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**-Williebadger618**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews back in Chapter 17 (PART 1)! This is Chapter 18 of ****_Alternate Universe_****, and the second half of the chapter. It picks up right where we left off and a lot of things are about to happen. I really hope you enjoy! Let's get started!**

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 18: Dawn of the Battle **PART 2**

**Location: Sllaf Ytivarg**

**Mailliw's POV:**

People may think that being a ghost is awesome; however, it's the worst experience I've ever been through. You can't pick up any human objects unless they have a face on it. Don't even think about sitting down somewhere; you'll go right through the object. I really hope I'm not stuck in ghost form forever; I haven't eaten anything. Do ghosts even consume nourishment? I guess the only good outcome I can think of about this whole thing is that I can levitate off the ground. Walking seems so bland come to think of it, but I would _love_ to put something in my stomach right about now.

Several hours ago, Llib returned with an unconscious Mabel in his grasp. Something tells me that his plan was successful. I didn't bother talking to him since I felt really bad for...well...everyone; besides the demon. All I did was look from afar, watching him opening the door to the cage and tossing Mabel in there like she was nothing. I heard Lebam trying to shake her out of the unconscious state for some time, but I then got lost in my thoughts. I was tired of Llib thinking that he could just do anything he wants. I've been his messenger for two years now, Lebam's been trapped in here for a year, and now Mabel is now captured by this demon. Well...I've just about had it with Llib. It was time I finally got what I deserved.

I was on the other side of Llib's headquarters, listening to Mabel and Lebam talk about some stuff that I couldn't comprehend. I was just to focus on how I was going to get things back the way they were before this mess even began. My thoughts got interupted when I began to see a silhouette form on the ground in front of me. I was unsure why light seemed visible to me since I'm a ghost, but I was able to glance up to the sky and I saw sunlight beginning to show over the mountain top. The Brightness was arriving. Time was almost up before the anomaly attacks came at full throttle.

I almost jumped in fear when I heard that nightmare creator call out to me; "Mailliw! I need to talk to you!" He said chearfully. I sighed and floated over to where "Maillib" was, and so that things could move along.

"Everything's going as planned! Reppid's unconscious, Mabel is captured, the Brightness is about to arrive; nothing can ruin this-" He said while grinning, but his smile desintigrated when I cut him off. I can tell you from personal experience that he did not like that one bit.

"I want my body back." I said to get right to the point. I didn't care if things were going good for him; I just wanted my body back, and then try to accomplish my goal. I looked at him, and I could tell that he was not happy that I, his "messenger" cut him off. According to Llib, no one cuts him off...not even himself. I'm not sure if that was even possible.

"Well, someone just wants to get me mad. Don't you understand that my plan is working perfectly? I-" Seriously? He totally ignored my statement. Llib was pushing my buttons, and I don't think he was aware at the time. Or maybe he was and he was just trying to get a good laugh out of it. Not really quite sure, but I'll just go on my theroy.

"I. Want. My. Body. Back!" I said through my teeth, as my arms were crossed over my chest.

"Are you really trying to talk over me? Because-" I did it again, and he was getting angrier as the seconds ticked by. I don't say _"I want my body back" _this time; instead, I let out my thoughts, and his reaction though...seemed a bit shocking to me.

"Yeah. I am. I don't care about your stupid plan anymore. I don't care if you think that you're gonna succeed through this apocalypse. All I want is my body back! I'm tired of you, your stupid assignments, and hurting inncoent people when they did nothing to you, except try to defeat you. I'm done with being your messenger, and most of all...I'm done with you." I say with confidence. His fingertips touched one another as he looked at them and nodded, comprehending everything I said. However, I was not expecting him to lunge towards me and look at me straight in my eyes.

"I do recall telling you that if you refuse, you will be severely punished."

"I don't care. I just can't keep living a double life anymore. I just want control of my body! I want out of this deal!" I state in an annoyed tone.

Llib appraches me. "Double life gets hard, but it's worth it." He says in a sarcastic tone. I roll my eyes in annoyance but he continues on. "But let me ask you this Mailliw; if I don't give you back your body back, what are _you _gonna do about it?" He retorts. I didn't really think that through all the way. I just wanted out of this deal, and live the life I _was_ living, before I got my hands tied with this nonsence. With slight hesitation, I came up with a comeback that even surprised myself when it escaped my mouth.

"Either you give me my body back, or you won't like what happens. I guarentee it." No words were spoken between us for the past several minutes until a decision was made.

* * *

**Mabel's POV:**

"Oh please tell me that there's something I can do!" I said in fear. Lebam's head was killing her since the Brightness was right on top of the cage. She hasn't been in the sun for years, and I can tell that she's not use to it yet. Direct sunlight was hitting her face, and I don't think she could handle being in a sitting position for much longer. She couldn't speak out due to the dizzyness in her head, so I was unsure what I could do to help her. However, when I thought all hope seemed lost, an idea hatched in my brain. With slight struggle, I was able to stand up in the cage and block the rays of light from hitting my dopplegangers' face. She was still holding her head but after a few moments, she was able to see clearly again, and her headache faded away. I remained standing there so Lebam wouldn't be affected.

"It takes a while for me to get use to it, but I am not looking forward to the apocolaypse." Lebam stated. I completely forgot; during the Brightness a nonstop anomaly attack happens, and no one has control over their bodies. I was able to handle anomaly attacks that lasted for about two minutes. _Now_ I have to deal with one that takes place during the actual Brightness apocolaypse? I was so not looking forward to this.

"Lebam, you've obviously been in this town longer than I have; do you happen to know if there's a possible chance that we can become invulnerable during the anomalies?" I asked hopefully. Lebam could clearly tell that I was a nervous wreck, and that I was hoping for an easy way out. I'm pretty sure I was half listening when she replied to my inquiry.

"Yes."

"Oh man! Now I have to figure out how to fight against the force during the anomaly attacks if we want to-wait; did you say "yes"?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. I literally jumped for joy and got down on my hands and knees. I then embrace her unexpectedly but I then heard her groan out in pain as she grabbed a hold of her head once again. "Whoops." I said. I released her and got back to where I was standing. Moments passed and she felt better once again, just like before.

"So, what can we do? Where can we go to escape the anomalies?" I say excitedly.

"Anywhere around the perimeter of Llib's headquarters, which go around until you reached the first building of the town. Everyone in the town gets effected; but you and me won't. Even if we're hiding in a cave by Llibs perimeter, we won't get effected by the anomalies." Lebam stated. I was literally jumping up and down, knowing that I won't have to deal with horrible anomalies like I did throughout my days here in this world. My doppleganger then reaches behind her back and pulls up her hood up from her black outfit. She then tells me that I can sit down. My guess is that the hood helps her face the rays of sunlight, during the Brightness.

"Thanks for blocking the sun, Mabel. Hopefully if we defeat Llib, I can do something to treat your ankle." She says as I sit back down. The pain was subsiding a bit, and I was able to walk on it, so that's good for me. I thank her for her kind offer that I was hoping I could accept after the Brightness was over. However, something nagged at me; Reppid never told me that I could avoid the anomalies if you were on the property of Llib's headquarters. He might have thought that during the battle, he wouldn't have to go to Llib for some reason. I'm not so sure. Anyways, I spill my suspisions to Lebam, and she replies to me with a smile.

"That's because my brother didn't know that you could avoid them like that. I didn't even know it myself until someone told me."

"Well who did?" I asked. Suddenly, we both felt the forcefield get shut off and we grasped onto the bars, as we saw a sock puppet come into picture. We flinched back, not expecting that to happen. The sock puppet then began to move it's mouth.

"Ladies." The sock puppet said. Lebam and I looked at one another, and then back at the sock puppet. "I'm letting you out."

Something seemed off; sock puppets can only float in the air if someone lost their body, and the person who lost their body can only be heard with a vessle. My doppleganger and I both know that Mailliw lost his body, but this voice didn't sound like his at all.

The door to the cage opened and relunctantly, we both stepped out, but stayed as close to the cage as possible. The vessle then came closer towards me and it grabbed my wrist fiercly. I tried to fight against the tight grasp, but it felt like the circulation was cutting off. Lebam made an attempt to help me, but a second vessle came out of no where and she was grabbed by her wrist as well. Where did the second vessle come from anyways? Lebam and I tried as hard as we could to fight against the holds, but it was no use.

"Stop fighting me Shooting Star." said a voice. _"Oh __no."_ I said in my head. There's only one guy I know who calls me by that name. The only one who _should _be in Gravity Falls.

"Not you!" I say desperately.

"Yes me! You didn't think I wouldn't help my doppleganger with his Brightness attack, now would you?" Bill Cipher said, now appearing in thin air with his tight grasp still on my wrist. They then turned into chains so that I couldn't fight back.

"Llib! Come out! I know you're next to me!" Lebam says while trying to fight the restrains on her wrists as well. Llib comes out just like how Bill did, and they both shared a cackling laugh as we tried to fight against the restrains.

"Wait, where's Mailliw?" I ask, trying to break the chains.

"Oh he's...around." Llib replied. Something happened to Mailliw! I tried to make an attempt to run to find him, but Bill grabbed me and told me not to run, or I'd regret it. Scared, I didn't move one single part in my body.

The Brightness was now all over Llib's headquarters and Lebam was right, neither of us felt the anomaly. I just wished that neither of us fell into the two demons traps.

* * *

**Dipper's POV:**

"So if I'm understanding this correctly; my sister was helping you with this so called "Brightness" attack, which is pratically upon us. This Llib guy stole this kids body so that he could try and destroy Mabel and move on with his plans, and you were helping her so that she wouldn't get hurt?" I ask. Reppid had just finished explaining to me what had happened the last several days Mabel's been here in Sllaf Ytivarg, and I was trying to combind it all into a nutshell. Mabel's had quite an adventure here, and it seems to me that I'm about to have on myself pretty soon.

"Yeah pretty much." He replies back.

"And all you want to do is save your sister and defeat Llib from having unstoppable power?" I ask just trying to make things be more simplier and complex.

"Yes." He responds to my inquiry. This was really weird; Reppid was going to save his twin sister, and so was I. Reppid's sister was named Lebam, and I happened to know that it spelled "Mabel" forwards. It only took a matter of time for me to figure out that this kid's name was my name spelled backwards. I was under the impression that Reppid was my doppleganger, but I didn't call him out on it. We had other things to focus on, and thats saving our own twin sisters.

"So, where is Llib's headquarters?" I asked him.

"Right in front of you." He replies. I look up and it looks like the exact same mountain as Reppid's. I mentally facepalm myself as I placed Mabel's now broken grappling hook inside my backpack, as I get up and stand next to Reppid.

"The Brightness is arriving. We need to get up to Llib's headquarters now before he has his full unstoppable power." Reppid states. I nod back in agreement as we make our way to climb up the path, but we then stop when we hear a meanicing voice from above.

"There's no need! We'll come down." The voice said. _"We? Who's we? Shouldn't it just be one person?" _I say in my mind. Reppid and I remain on the path, as we look up the top of Llib's headquarters. We then hear footsteps approach the edge as two objects start making their way down. A black object with yellow limbs, followed a girl dressed in black clothing, walked down the long and narrow path. Reppid nudges me.

"That black square-like figure; that's Llib Rehpic." He says. I nod back as he continues on, but tears begin to develop as his voice starts to squeak. "And that girl dressed all in black clothing with the restrains...that's my twin sister...who I havent seen in a long time. I'm so happy that she's alive!" He wipes his tears away as I smile, knowing that hopefully after today, Reppid would be reunited with Lebam.

"Yeah...NOT FOR LONG!" Llib says which causes Lebam to jump up slightly, as well as my doppleganger. "Bill, you coming?" Llib says.

_"Wait...BILL IS HERE? I'd never expect him being here. Why is he in this dimension?" _I say in my head. As Llib and Lebam made it to the bottom of the path, Bill appears on the edge, just like Llib did earlier and he called out to me.

"Pine Tree! You made it to the alternate universe! Welcome!" Bill said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you-" I start out but he cuts me off.

"I don't want you popping my eardrums with that squeaky, puberty voice you got there, so just hold your inquiries until I get down there with my special guest." Bill says. _"Special guest? Then that could only mean..." _

Walking down the path, was a girl in a hand-made pink sweater with a key sewn in the middle. Her hands were restrained and Bill was following right behind her, making sure she wouldn't escape. She was also limping as well, but I wasn't sure why. I saw her look up and she stopped in her tracks; looking right at me. Bill nudged her to keep walking though. As she did, I saw her eyes begin to tear up and a soft smile appeared on her face. I smiled back, knowing that after working on that portal, and searching for her in this universe for a while, I finally found her.

"Mabel!"

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! Dipper and Reppid finally saw their own twin sisters for the first time in a while! However, they may have found them, but the battle has yet to start. Things are about to go down in Chapter 19! Expect that chapter to be posted (hopefully) by the weekend; shooting for August 1!. I just realized that August 1 marks one year Gravity Falls Season 2 aired on Disney Channel! So excited for "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" next Monday! The extended trailer finally came out today, and I'm so excited for the new episode. Literally six days away for me since it's almost midnight where I am. **

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 18! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**-Williebadger618**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! Thanks for the comments back in Chapters 17 and 18. I give you Chapter 19 of _"Alternate Universe"._ Several days until "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" airs on Disney XD! Sooo looking forward to it. Enjoy Chapter 19!**

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 19: When All Seems Lost

**Location: Sllaf Ytivarg**

**Mabel's POV:**

As I was making my way down Llib's path, I was not expecting someone wearing a Pine Tree hat calling out to me. I looked up and I felt tears of happiness begin to develop and a smile grew on my face. I wanted to make an attempt to run up to him and stay in an embrace, but Bill was right behind me. He had already stopped me from running to try and find Mailliw, and he nudged me to keep on walking when he saw that I stopped in my tracks just moments ago. I'll be honest, I was not expecting to see Dipper here in Sllaf Ytivarg. I had always fantasize it in my mind, but seeing this in reality just made me fill up with mix emotions. Having my brother here, just inches away from my reach made me realize that he will literally do anything in the world for me. He's given up so much for me, and I'd never expect for him to put his life on the line when it came to me. Sure I may get mixed into situations that I never really meant to start, but I know that whenever I'm in a pickle, Dipper is always there for me, whenever I need him most.

And this was the perfect example.

As I reached the bottom of the path, I was forced to stand next to Lebam. Dipper and Reppid were standing right across from the two of us, and all we did was stare. We both stared at our twins, trying to comprehend that it's been _so long_ since we last saw them. I don't even know how long I've been in here, but it's so weird seeing my brother again. Thoughts were tossing around in my mind during the staring war; perhaps Dipper isn't mad at me at the whole _"Button Pushing"_ thing, since I put my trust in Grunkle Stan when I made my decision in exactly ten seconds back at home. I thought for sure that Dipper would be mad at me, since what he said really shook me up. As he's standing before me today, while the Brightness is pratically here, it seems to me that my brother isn't mad, and all he cares about is getting me home safely. I'm not even sure how he even got here; the portal underneath the Mystery Shack was pratically dimolished. How could he have fixed it up so quickly?

However, another thought slammed into my mind. What if Dipper was here to save me, but as soon as we got back to Gravity Falls, he'd give me the cold shoulder and hate me for the rest of his life? He does realize that I only made that desicion because I just listened to my heart, right? He told me to listen to my head, and my head was saying to listen to Dipper. However, my heart was saying to listen to Stan since there has to be a logical explanation as to why he had the lab, why there were so many fake identifications, and why a news article headline said _"Stan Pines Dead". _Dipper has logic, but has low trust in people like Grunkle Stan. My guess is that because of my decision, he now has low trust in me.

Another thought struck my head while staring at Dipper. What if my brother was just acting all happy and energetic, just so he doesn't make a scene in front of the Senip twins, Bill, and Llib? If we ever got home, he could just treat me like I'm a piece of trash, and that I don't even exist. A few days ago, I did feel like me and Dipper's sibling relationship did get broken just because of my rational decision. However, I could be totally off base here. I will really never know what happens, until Dipper and I begin to talk. I just hope that it would happen soon, so that I could put all of my theroy's to rest, and that my brain could finally have a mini vacation.

Lebam and I still faught the chains for a while, until they became extremely annoying to the demons. They aloud us to look upon our twins for a while, but they hated the shaking of the restrains we were trying to break apart. Here's a thought; if you don't want captives to fight against restrains, then don't put them on your hostage. Demons never listen to what us humans have to say, and they necessarily don't care about other people's opinions. Somehow, they always believe that the Demon is always right...yeah, we'll see about that.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, someone finally spoke out to break the silence. I thought I would have to be the conversation starter, but it turns out that it was none of us humans; it was one of the demons. He spoke in his big brawny-macho barbarian voice so that he would sound important. However, I bet he just wanted to do it so that he had echo effects, and sound confident. His huge, dark voice scared us all, and the boys ended up turning around in a jump scare, and walk backwards towards me and my doppleganger.

"Ah, the Brightness is finally arriving. Now tell me something Reppid; I do recall telling you that in exchange for the safe return of your sister, you must be prepared to fight me. However, I'm ready to flush that deal down the twoilet since I came up with a better proposition for you to think on. Well, not necessarily think on...you really don't have a choice." He replies. We all look over towards Reppid, as signs of nervousness entered into his system, unable to think what the new deal Llib had in mind.

"Well go on and spit it out; or does some type of cat got your tounge?" Reppid said. We all snickered, but we quieted down immediately when Bill sent us a death stare.

"Enip Eert, I will release Lebam to you, if you hand over lanruoj -3 to me, instantainously!" He replied. Reppid gulped; he completely forgot about the lanruoj! During the time I was with him, I never saw him with the book, or even open it for guidence once! We all saw him check his pockets and anywhere else, but it was hopeless. The book must be somewhere in his headquarters. I only remember hearing about lanruoj -3 when Mailliw told me the story of how Lebam got captured. I wanted to think of a way I could help him, but I don't think anything was good now except for hope.

"I...I don't have it." Reppid said in a sad tone.

"Aw, well that's too bad. However, I _too_ have a proposistion I'm willing to offer to...PINE TREE!" Bill said, voice filled with envy. I could tell that my brother was in no mood to play one of Bill's stupid bargaining games, all he wanted was to defeat these goons and take me back to Gravity Falls with him. I'll be honest; I don't even know why Bill is here in the first place. Shouldn't he go terrorize some kid in their nightmares or something? That's what I thought a dream demon is suppose to do.

"Pine Tree, if you hand over the third journal to me, I will release Shooting Star, and Reppid's sister. Two for the price of one!" He states. I immediately glance over towards my brother and a look of worry appears on his face. Something tells me that he left the journal in the other dimenson, and so he couldn't fullfil the deal.

"I-" Dipper begins, but gets cut off.

"Save it; you don't have it either." Bill replies in an annoyed tone. He nods in response, and both demons facepalm themselves.

"Don't you two want to save your own sisters at all? Don't you even care that we can do something extremely deadly to them in a fingersnap?" Llib replies harshly. Lebam and I gasp in fear, and both the boys step in front of us as an act to protect us from whatever the demons have planned.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on them!" Dipper and Reppid say in unison. To me, it sounded like an echo. I know that they are dopplegangers, but I was never expecting them to talk at the same time. It's like they have doppleganger-telepathy. Is that even a possible capability when you're in the alternate universe? Hey, you never know.

I defeated you before and with all of us combined, we can defeat you again! There's four of us and only two of you. Do you think you can outsmart us if you...oh I don't know, combined powers and become an unstoppable force of energy, even with the Brightness' power?" Dipper says. We all facepalm ourselves, and Reppid hits Dipper in the back of his head.

"Dipper!" Lebam says angrily.

"Bro-bro!" I say in dissapointment!

"Dipper, why did you say that!?" Reppid hisses at him. "You just gave them so many ideas. Now we don't even stand a chance!" Reppid says. Dipper then realizes the most stiupidist mistake he just made, and hits himself repeatedly in the face with his own hand, saying _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" _over and over again.

"Thanks for the swell suggestion Pine Tree. That's exactly what we'll do!" Bill says in an eccentric tone. They both end up laughing menacingly once again.

"Smooth one Dipper." Reppid says in an annoyed tone. Dipper is a great brother but sometimes, his curiosity can get to him and he'll feel so full of himself. Like he's invulnerable and he can take down any opponent. With his smarts, he possibly could...in the mathletes. Two demons who are about to combine their powers together and try to destroy us all? Yeah, we're gonna fail miserably.

Not even a minute after Bill speaks out, the two demons combine their powers and end up turning into this half triangle-half square shaped monster. Three eyes in the middle of its odd body, along with two bow-ties on the top and bottom in the triangle portion. A black and yellow pattern is plastered onto the creature as they grow taller towards the sky. All four of us stare up in horror and amazement at the creature as its full transformation became complete.

"AHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It laughs. "PREPARE YOUR FAREWELLS! NO ONE'S GOING HOME TONIGHT! PREPARE TO BE ANNHILIATED!" Bill and Llib (or Billib) say. A ball of fire then appears in one hand and in a blink of an eye, it aims right for us. Luckily we all dodge it. I do not need to have another bruised ankle; it's bad enough as it is. We all know that we're done for if we don't try to make a run for it, but an idea hatched my brain. It was a long shot, but the way it looks at the moment, it seemed like the only option I should think of.

I got close to the monster as possible before I shouted at him. "HEY MR. UGLY! IF YOU WANT TO KILL US, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CATCH US FIRST!" I say, which causes Dipper, Reppid, and Lebam to look at me in shock. Ignoring their looks, I begin to run off in the direction of a small opening to a cave I saw while thinking of my non-fullproof plan. Sure enough the three of them follow me, including Billib who was still shooting at us. It's a miracle as to how we did not get injured, but running away from the demon made it hard to run. When his stomps made contact to the Earth, we all sometimes lost our balance, but we still managed to keep moving.

Finally, we made it to the cave, and it was too small for the creature to come in. We felt him trying to make a bigger gateway, but everything it did, backfired. Huffing in slight defeat, he screamed out: "YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER!" We didn't.

* * *

**Dipper's POV:**

I have no clue if Mabel was intensionally trying to get us all killed, but if this was her way to buy us some time, then it seemed okay to me. We all stayed and catched our breaths, while Reppid destroyed the restrains that were on Mabel's and Lebam's wrists. We then stood around and tried to come up with a battle plan to defeat that weird creature, right outside this cave.

"Maybe one of us can get behind him and attack him from there?" I sugguested, but I just recieved glares from Lebam and Reppid. Mabel didn't seem to hear me, since she must either be thinking of a plan, or in "lala land".

"Says the guy who suggested that Bill and Llib should combine their powers! Idiot." Reppid retorts back. "I got a better idea, what if we just throw dirt into their eyeballs and they'd be too blind to fight back!"

"Yeah, and I'm the idiot." I reply. He rolls his eyes and begins to start an insult match with me, but his sister cuts in, just in time before the first blow.

"Before this argument takes a wrong turn, I think I have an idea how we can defeat Bill and Llib with one single shot." She says which grabs the attention to all of us. Lebam then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a weird shaped diamond, which almost looks like a crystal.

"What is that?" Her brother asks.

"It's a device I made while I was locked up in the cage for a year. It's designed to destroy a powerful foe in one single blow. However, the only way it can work is by someone tricking the demon. Once you do, in a one mile radius it will explode and kill anyone in it's path.

"How do you know it will work?" I ask her.

"Because I designed it that way with wires and tools that Llib was too stupid to confiscate." She says. "There's only one person I know who has the capability to trick a demon in the easiest way ever." She concludes. We all knew exactly who Lebam was guestering at, and Mabel didn't even seem to understand. Lebam then walked over to Mabel and placed the mini death bomb in her hand. A wave of worriness entered her system and she began to hyperventilate when Lebam stated that she is the only one who can finish this once and for all.

"I cant! I'll mess up, and I'll end up hurting someone I didn't mean to." She panics. "I mean, I freaked you out because you thought I worked for Llib when we first met." She says to Lebam. Her doppleganger only shakes her head before replying to her frantic statements.

"And look where we are now? I had a feeling that you were telling the truth, and that I could trust you. I'm glad that I trusted my gut." She replies. Mabel then tells Reppid that he trusted her, and then she turned around and destroyed the tracking device that helped see where the Brightness was. However, he replies to her saying that if she hadn't done that, then she'd most likely end up dead right now. She proved that this guy was an imposter and he appologized for getting mad at her. I honestly didn't know that part of the adventure she had when Reppid told me what happened. Mabel then approaches me, all teary eyed as more waves of nervousness surface onto her body.

"And...back home in our world. I trusted Grunkle Stan instead of you. You must hate me for that." She says as she puts her head down in shame. I'm so surprised that she would think that I hate her. I know that she listened to him instead of me, but she doesn't realize that the author of the journals came through and he helped me get here to save her. I place my hands on her shoulders and she looks up at me slightly.

"I know you did...and we may never know if the desicon you made was the right one." I say as she slowly puts her head back down again. "You've clearly had a huge journey and what I've learned from Reppid, you really learned some new things, and got to activate "Dectective Mabel". Remember when your silliness solved the case that serious cops couldn't crack in a hundred years when we found the true founder of the town?" I ask her, and she nods in response. "Well, use your silliness again, and defeat that little sucker of a creature. The world needs your help right now Mabel, and no matter what happens, I will always be proud of you." I conclude. She looks at me and sniffles loudly. I began to feel my own tears begin to develop as well.

"R-really?" She stammers.

"100% You can do it. I believe in you." I say in a happy tone as my tears begin to fall down my face. She then wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace and I return it back just as tight. Hugging my sister for the first time in days, felt so good. I actually wanted to run up to her and hug her when she was coming down the path, but I didn't want to take that chance. We must have remained in that hug for a good two minutes until she releases me and looks back at the diamond while wiping the remaining tears off her face. She grunts in determination before lifting it up in the air.

"I'll do it...FOR SLLAF YTIVARG AND EVERYONE IN IT!" Everyone in the cave cheers for her, having full faith in her with this dangerous quest. Lebam said that she has to throw it in an opening, away from the headquarters. Our chants were then cut off when we felt the ground shake, figuring that it was Billib trying to break his way in. We wasted no time trying to climb up the cave wall to find an opening.

First the girls went up, and us boys followed her behind. However, before we began climbing, Reppid pulled me aside and asked me one of the most pointless questions he could ask when we're in a predicament.

"Dipper, what's a "Grunkle" suppose to mean?"

* * *

**Mabel's POV:**

What have I gotten myself into? Lebam has given me here death diamond so that _I _destroy Bill and Llib once and for all. I only see several flaws in this; I suck at throwing, I suck at aiming, and I could end up hurting someone that I didn't mean to. Why do I always get mixed up in situations like this? I wish that someone else in our little group threw this minature device...NOT ME!

We climbed up the cave walls to see if an opening would be available so that I could throw it and get this thing out of my hands. However, the thumps and breaking of stilagtites from the roof of the cave made it hard to climb. I ended up losing my grip on several occasions, but Dipper was right behind me, prepared to catch me if I lost my grip. Although, I couldn't help but wonder if he would fall too if I fell. Lebam also helped me too when I felt I would lose my grip or drop the device.

A big bang from the outer wall really affected my steadiness and I managed to keep my balance throughout it. This was getting hard; there's no way I could make it without falling. Please let something, anything come my way.

It seemed like someone heard my pleads and cries in my head when I heard someone call down to us. "You four need a lift?" The voice said which was clearly NOT Bill's or Llib's. A rope laddar ended up falling down next to me, and I looked up and saw someone I thought I'd never see again! Especially in his actual body!

"Mailliw!" We all cried except for Dipper. Dipper doesn't really know Mailliw that much, so that could be the only reason why he didn't say anything. At least that's what I believed in my perspective.

"Come on, there's a clear up ahead!" Mailliw says as we all shift our ways to the rope laddar to get to the top quicker. I have no clue how Mailliw knew we were here, and I was very surprised to see that he wasn't injured or anything. Billib still banged on the exterior parts of the cave, but we managed to hold our grips onto the laddar and make our way to the top where Mailliw was.

Once all four of us were successfully on a level platform, I was thrilled to see Mailliw and that he survived whatever Llib did to him before Lebam and I left the top of the headquarters. I unexpectedly hugged him and he returned it gratefully as we all said thanks to him for saving us down there. With all of those horrible thumps, I don't think none of us would be able to make it to the top. Mailliw was right; there was an opening up ahead, and the thumps had stopped coming from the outside. Everything seemed like it was going to end on a happy note.

That is...until Reppid, Lebam and Mailliw were all caught in an electrified net.

Dipper and I turned to see them all on the ground, groaning in pain. We rushed over to them and made an attempt to break them free, but we ended up getting zapped with electricity. It hurt, but I managed to stay calm and I made sure that the device wasn't ruined. Billib then comes into picture, and he's as big as a four-story building.

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT WORKING TOGETHER CAN MAKE YOU DEFEAT US? WE PLAYED YOUR CHILDISH GAME, AND THREE HAVE BEEN CAPTURED." Billib says triumphly. "I WOULD JUST CAPTURE YOU TWO, BUT I THINK IT'S BEST IF I JUST ANNIHILATE YOU FIRST SHOOTING STAR! ESPECIALLY WITH AN AUDIANCE PRESENT!" Billib says. He then stomps his foot on the ground and it causes both Dipper and I to stumble around a little. He was standing a few inches away from me when he notice the platform we were standing on, began to break and it was going to split right underneath me. Fear rose over again as I didn't know what to do. However, I didn't have time to act because I felt someone push me out of the way. I land on the ground and look to see that Dipper was the one, and he fell in the crack. My heart sunk. _"Was he okay!? Did I just lose my twin brother forever!?" _

Luckily, I saw his fingertips hanging on by a thread, and Billib approached him, trying to make him suffer. I heard Dipper cry out in pain, since I knew that Billib loved pain. He thinks it's hilarious when he doesn't even go through the personal experience. I stand up and make my way towards the opening of the cave. This was it. I'd either stand here and watch my brother die in front of me, or throw the device and hope that this creature gets destoryed. I take a deep breath and begin to activate my silliness.

"HEY MONSTER!" I say which causes him to look over at me. "I HAVE IT! I HAVE THE JOURNAL! IT'S RIGHT HERE IN MY HAND!" I shout. I grabbed Billib's attention and everywhere I moved the death diamond, he followed my every move, like a dog begging for a treat.

"GIVE IT HERE!" He shouted back at me. I smile.

"OH, YOU WANT IT? WELL THEN YOU GOTTA GO CATCH IT!" I said as I threw it. He immediately forgot what he was doing to my brother and zoomed out of the cave to catch the "journal". I saw his half triangle, half square body race to an open field as he caught it. However, he starts to ramble and scream something that was inaudiable. The death diamond then ends up exploding, and the blast was so bright, that it blinded me.

I end up getting tossed back inwards towards the cave. The last thing I remember seeing was my brother attempting to climb out of the cracked section of the platform to reach me.

* * *

**A/N: LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER! This took about three hours to write from start to finish and let me just say; I'm exhausted! EXHAUSTED! So kind of a small cliffhanger right here. Did Mabel make it through the blast? Did Billib get defeated with the death diamond? Everything will be answered in Chapter 20. I think it will be up by either tomorrow or Saturday. I was two days early with this chapter, and I'm over 4,000 words. I bet you had fun reading this chapter. **

**Literally 3 days until _"Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" _premieres on Disney XD! So excited for that. The synopsis finally got revealed today and I've seen the real trailer for the new episode and it's just...wow! Can't wait until Monday. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**-Williebadger618**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thanks for commenting back on chapter 19. I apologize for the very long wait. I've been busy the past few days and I recently came home from vacation this week. My goal is to finish this story completely before I leave again on another one. Anyways, the battle is over and I left you guys on a small cliffhanger! Everything will be explained in this chapter of "_Alternate Universe_" Enjoy!**

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Departure

**Location: Sllaf Ytivarg**

**Dipper's POV:**

I was struggling to keep my grip of the ledge when Billib was pratically on top of me, stepping on my fingers and making me cry out in pain. I tried so hard to fight against the discomfort, but the demon wouldn't stop. Each time he stepped on me was more powerful than the last. I almost thought that I wasn't going to make it; that I would die right here after I finally found my sister and I wouldn't be returning home with her.

But she saved my butt, big time.

I heard her say something to the beast that made it forget what he was doing to me and make it approach her. At first, I was uncertain as to why she would put herself in mortal danger, but I remembered the death diamond Lebam gave her. She would be putting it into use. I'm so stupid sometimes. That was truly a brainfart.

I was able to see Mabel throw the diamond as I began to make an attempt to pull myself back to level ground. However, I was back to a dangling position when a white flash pratically blinded me for a few moments. It almost felt as if deja-vu when I saw that blast of white light shine through the cave. It almost felt as if a photographer was taking pictures rappidly of something, as I was trying to get my vision back and the spots in my eyes to dissapear. Once I was able to see clearly again, I try once more to get back onto level ground. However, I'm unable too either because of my limp, noode arms, or the exhaustion my arms felt for hanging on the ledge for a while. I keep trying to fight against the pain, but my whole body became sore after every attempt. Fearing that I was never gonna make it out of here, the unexpected came. I saw a hand with black leather, fingerless gloves attach to it, reach out to me.

"Here, take my hand." The voice said. With no hesitation, I did and I was pulled back onto the flat surface from before. My body ached from all of that dangling and I was glad that someone helped me back onto my feet. I thought for sure that I would either be Mailliw or Lebam, but It turns out it was Reppid. He saved me from plummeting gosh knows how many feet to my death. I thought he was still mad at me for coming up with those pointless ideas and blabbing stupid things that I didn't mean to say. It looks I was misguided.

"Thanks." I reply. With no other words spoken between us, Reppid and I both see Lebam walk over and look out of the cave to see if there are any signs of the two demons. Dust balls had entered from the explosion, making me gag on some when I sucked in air. My doppleganger only laughed at my humorous faces I was making, trying to get the dust out of my system. It seemed to pass the time since it felt like an eternity before we got the news about the outcome. We were really unsure if the death diamond actually did the trick and defeated Billib, but I knew one thing for sure, I never wanted to go up against another one of those demons ever again. I was hoping that it would be a positive outcome since we all knew Lebam's device was successful. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have been choking on dustballs.

"Well? What's the verdict?" Reppid asked his sister, who was still staring out to the town. Butterflies were flying in my stomach as she turned around slowly and approached us both. She sighed and in my perspective, that didn't sound good.

"Guys..." she began. My stomach still turned in knots. _"__Was he still alive? Did the device explode in a different section and not effect the combined demon at all? TELL US LEBAM! WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?!"_ I said in my mind. I held my breath as I waited for Lebam to finish her statement. Once again, it felt like an eternity until she finally gained the courage to tell us the outcome. "He's gone."

"Gone?!" Reppid and I both say in unison.

"Like gone as in _he escaped _or gone as in _he's dead_?" I ask. I hope it was the second one. I'd hate to go up against either one of those dudes again. It was bad enough that we all had to go through with it the first time.

"Gone as in he's been destroyed. So technically, the second one." She replied. A wave of relief came and we were all so glad that he was defeated. The three of us cheered in happiness and I saw Reppid embrace his sister tightly. She returned it just as tight since it's been forever since they last saw each other. Watching the scene unfold made me remember about Mabel. The last time I saw her, she threw the death diamond and the white light blinded me. Fear rose over again since I couldn't seem to find her. Did Mabel fall out of the cave? Did the blast affect her?

Where was my best friend?

Where was my other half?

Where was my Mabel?

I bit my lip as I tried to think where she could be, but my thoughts got interupted when I felt someone shake me vigerously as an order for me to turn around. I quickly did and I was face to face with Mailliw. I could tell that he seemed nervous like I was, but something told me that he knew something.

"What is it?" I asked him; my voice squeaking in the process.

"It's Mabel." He replied. He found her. I wasted no time following him as he lead me to my sister. Footsteps followed behind me, as I figured it was the Senip twins since they wanted to find out what happened to her as well.

Mailliw lead me and the others behind a rock, where then, I was met by shocking scenery; my sister was on the ground; unconscious. With no hesitation, I go right to her side and begin to shake her out of her unconscious state. Reppid and Lebam give me space as they watch from afar, not uttering one word. Mailliw however, was on the other side, but not touching her. He just hoped that with my non-stop shaking, she would wake up.

"Mabel! Mabel, can you hear me?" I say as I don't make any intention to stop shaking her. I didn't recieve anything in return, which made me more nervous as seconds ticked by. "I just got you back; I can't lose you again!" I felt hot tears begin to form in my eyes. I didn't want to lose my twin sister. Not here, not now; not after her accomplishment that saved Sllaf Ytivarg. I stop shaking her for a few moments, but I kept a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Please...wake up." I said as I wipe the tears off my face. Not recieving anything from Mabel made me wonder if she was really gone. I didn't want to return to Gravity Falls without her by my side and I sure didn't want to lose the other half of me. All I wanted was for her to wake up.

Several moments passed and no one spoke one word. I kept sniffling, figuring that she was gone forever. However, everything changed when I heard groans escape from my twins mouth. I perked up and placed my hands on her shoulders, but lighter this time. Her green eyes began to flutter open, as she looks straight at me.

D-D-Dipper...?" She stutters. Tears still vissible in my eyes, I nod happily as she begins to sit up. Mailliw takes action and helps her in a sitting position. "Wh-What happened? Did the demons get destroyed?" She asks as she places a hand on her head.

"Yeah." I reply, happy that she was okay. "You did it. I couldn't be any happier."

She smiles at me, but her smile fades away and she looks down. Tears begin to escape her eyes like a waterfall, as she begins her statement to me.

"Dipper...I-I can't help but...apologizing a-about...about not listening to y-y-you about t-t-the portal. I just...I listened to my heart and...and...and-" I cut her off as I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace. She puts her arms around me just as tight and burries her face in my shoulder. This was all I wanted to do; just hold my twin sister for the longest time possible. I felt my own tears fall down my cheeks, but I made no attempt to wipe them away. All that mattered to me was that Mabel was safe and that her and I are together again. I release my embrace, but I grasp onto her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.

"None of that matters, Mabel. What's important to me is that you're okay. I don't care about the your desicion; I haven't cared about it in days. My number one priority was to get you back. And now that I have, I'm just glad that you're okay." I say. I pull her back into the embrace, where we remain there for several minutes. I heard footsteps walk away, figuring it was Mailliw, giving us space for our reunion. It completely felt that no one else was on the Earth, except for me and Mabel. For me, nothing else mattered at the moment except for the warm embrace I'm in with Mabel.

"I love you, Mabel." I whisper to her as more tears escape from my eyes. I barely say that at all when I'm around my family. However, since I just got Mabel back, I figured that I'd say it now, out in the open.

"I love you too, Dipper." She replies in the same tone as mine. Mabel and I were too busy with our reunion, that we didn't even notice the Brightness making its escape, and heavy clouds returned to the town.

* * *

**Reppid's POV:**

After Dipper and Mabel's reunion at Llib's former headquarters, we take them both back to my-I mean, me and Lebam's-headquarters. During our time, Lebam and I tried to generate enough power to create a portal so we could get the Pines twins home. Meanwhile, Mailliw created this special healing cream so that Mabel's leg could heal, and Dipper kept himself occupied as he borrowed my tools to fix Mabel's grappling hook. To be honest, I was really upset that the twins were leaving, but I couldn't be more proud that Mabel successfully defeated the demons and the brightness is gone. I don't think any of us would have stand a chance if it wasn't for her quick thinking. She really is something.

I heard Mabel gasp in delight when she learned that the healing cream had worked wonders for her ankle. The mark dissapeared, not evening leaving a scar. She thanked Mailliw for his hard work and that she couldn't be more grateful then she already is. Moments later, I heard her gasp in joy again when her brother returned her now fixed grappling hook. I smiled at her; she is such a sweet girl and I hate to say farewell.

After thirty minutes, Lebam and I finally created enough power to create a portal so that the twins could return to Gravity Falls. I'm usually tough when it comes to farewells like this, but for some reason, I felt like I was going to break down at any given moment. I saw Lebam approach her doppleganger as I approached mine, getting ready to say goodbye.

"Hey." I say as casual as possible.

"Hey." He replies as he places his hands in his vest pockets.

"Listen Dipper, I know you didn't mean to give the demons any ideas; we were both under pressure back there to save our sisters. So...I apologize for my outbursts." I say, just getting to the point.

"Don't worry about it, man. It was dumb for me to do that. I really don't know why I did in the first place. However, at least some good things came out from all of this." He replies. I get confused as to what he is saying. What good things could have come out of this?

"Like what?" I question.

"Well, you got your sister back and Llib is defeated which should mean no more anomalies or brightness attacks. Right?"

How could I be so stupid? I literally facepalm myself before replying to my doppleganger. "I think I'm the dumb one now. You're completely right. Way to go, Dipper."

'Eh, it was just a lucky guess." He replies with a slight chuckle. "So, are you and your sister going to be the new rulers of the town?" He asks me. Wow. I was not expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"You know, I've been so dedicated on defeating Llib, that it never crossed my mind once. If I did, what would I do?" I ask him, unsure of what direction I should take.

"Well, it's up to you. If you're gonna rule the town, you can run it in anyway you want. You can make up the rules." He replies. He does have a point. Llib is defeated and Sllaf Ytivarg will definitely need a new leader. I'm just not sure on how everything will turn out if I decide to run the town.

"I guess I'll see if I can come up with some ways to run the town. I appriciate your idea." I reply in a happy tone.

"No problem." He replies. I'll definitely have to sit down and talk to Lebam about this, but I think that she and I can definitely pull this off. I mean, how hard could it be? Unexpectedly, Mabel comes and wraps her arms around me from behind, laughing excitedly. Oh, I was not looking forward to say goodbye to Mabel. I didn't even know what I was going to say. However, I couldn't just begin to talk to Mabel and leave Dipper hanging. Mabel untangles herself and watches as I bid farewell to my doppleganger.

"I wish you all the luck in Gravity Falls, Dipper. And, I apologize if we got off on the wrong foot." I say to him.

"Same here Reppid." He replies. He then sticks out his hand for me to shake and I take it gladly. As seconds ticked by, we released and Dipper walks away, leaving Mabel and I to bid our farewells. Man, and I thought saying goodbye to Dipper was hard.

"Mabel..." I began, but for some strange reason, I feel the water works begin to appear in my eyes. There was no way I was going to cry in front of my sister's doppleganger; there was just no way. I can tough it up. I can be a man. Right?

"I would never expect that saying goodbye would be so hard; especially to a girl like you. You are probably one of the most bravest girls I have ever met. Especially since you're from another dimension. I want you to know how proud I am of you. You clearly showed that you mean business and if it wasnt for you, I would most likely never have seen my sister and we would most likely have our hands full with Llib and Bill. You're an awesome and sweet person. Don't let anyone, tell you differently." I conclude. That was probably one of the most hardest things I've ever said. I'm just surprised that I was able to keep my tears in my eye sockets and not choke on any words.

I saw Mabel tear up throughout my mini speech as she wiped hers away. Goodbyes are so hard and I guess it was harder for her too when she began hers. "Aw, Reppid. You're such a cool person! I honestly couldn't have done any of this without your help and support. I overheard Dipper telling you that you should be the new leader and I agree with him. With your bright ideas and gadgets, you can turn Sllaf Ytivarg into something truely amazing. I believe you can do it. No doubt about it. I'm really going to miss you Reppid." She says as she wipes away more tears from her face. She unexpectedly embraces me tightly. I'm not that much of a hugger, but I take it anyway, since I know for a fact that I will miss her a lot. It's like saying goodbye to my twin sister (which I hope I don't have to go through with any time soon.)

Once we release, Dipper and the others come up to us and the next thing I know, we're all in a group hug. I hate that this is the end of our adventure, but I'm glad that the outcomes turned out to be good and we don't have to worry about the demons anytime soon. After a few moments, we all release as we direct the Pines twins to the portal. Lebam, Mailliw and I watch as Dipper takes a hold of his sister's hand and she sniffles loudly.

"You sure you're ready to go?" Dipper asks his sister. We all watch as Mabel wipes her eyes once more and then shakes her head.

"Yeah. I'm ready." She replies, choking on tears.

Dipper and Mabel turn around one last time as they wave goodbye to us. We wave back to them and in a blink of an eye, they stepped through the portal, transporting them back to Gravity Falls. Once they were successfully through, the portal vanished, leaving just the three of us. Awkward silence filled the headquarters, until Mailliw finally broke it.

"Reppid, about me working for Llib, I-" He begins but I put my hand up as a sign for him to hush up. I'll be honest, I was _really _upset that Mailliw worked for that demon and I was all prepared to yell at him since he worked for the enemy. However, something nagged at me; Dipper didn't really care that much about his sister choosing her great uncle over him and saving his sister was more important than a dumb decision. I felt like I was in the same position like Dipper was. Thinking about Dipper's words he said to Mabel, really sunk in my head. I finally decide to reply back to Mailliw.

"Listen. I'm not mad. I don't care that you worked for the enemy. None of that matters anymore. What's important is that Llib is defeated and we never have to see his ugly shape ever again." I reply. Mailliw looks at me weird as if something is hanging from my nose.

"So, we're good?" He asks me as I nod back in reply."

"Yep. Just don't ever do it again." I say back in a stern tone. If he ever does, then there's a problem.

"Never, in a million years." He replies. I then tell him to fetch me and Lebam some soda's since both of us must seem parched from all that fighting. Seconds after Mailliw did my order, Lebam appears next to me, almost scaring me out of my skin.

"So, I heard we're going to be the new leaders of the town?"

"Wait, wait, wait. I didn't say we _were_. I was gonna discuss it with you." I defend. However, she ignores my statement.

"I got tons of ideas. TONS! I was thinking that maybe we could get thrones, move our things to Llib's former headquarters and-" She says but I cut her off.

"Lebam! We got plenty of time. We don't have to jump into things right away. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it the right way." I say.

"But the right way takes forever." She whines. I laugh, missing that funny side of her while she was being held captive.

"Come on, how about we discuss things over some TTIP soda in the living room area." I reply as I put my arm around her. She smiles at me and puts her arm around me in return.

"I'd like that very much." She replies as we walk over to our destination, Mailliw gets the soda's out from the mini-fridge and gives it to us. As we drink the soda and discuss some ideas, I begin to think that maybe running the town won't be such a a bad idea. I think I might take consideration of Dipper's advice. I can run the town in anyway I can. I see no trouble in that.

But I should see what lies beyond first.

* * *

**A/N: FINISHED! CHAPTER 20 IS FINALLY COMPLETED! I really do apologize for being very late with this chapter. I never antisipated for it to be out on such a very late date, but I'm very happy I finally finished it. My goal is to have the final chapter of this out THIS WEEK before I leave on vacation. However, before I go I have a question for all of you since it will definitely help me with writing Chapter 21.**

**Question: Do you think that I should write a sequel to _Alternate Universe_ in the upcoming months? If so, what would you expect to happen in the sequel? **

**At the end of Chapte 21, I will tally up all the results and tell you if I am writing the sequel or not. **

**Thank you so much for bearing with me. I know you guys were expecting an update two weeks ago, but like I said, I recently came home from vacation and I'm leaving for another one in less than 5 days. **

**I PROMISE I WILL HAVE THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS OUT BEFORE I LEAVE ON VACATION!**

**NO MEAN COMMENTS PLEASE!**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**R&amp;R**

**-Williebadger618**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! This is the final chapter for _"Alternate Universe"._ I can't believe we've reached the end. Back in Chapter 20, I asked you all a question as to if I should write a sequel to this story. I've tallied up the results and the verdict is...going to be announced at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy the final chapter of _"Alternate Universe"_ **

**-Williebadger618**

* * *

Chapter 21: What Lies Beyond

**Location: Sllaf Ytivarg**

**Reppid's POV: **

**_~Two Weeks Later~_**

"Ladies and gentleman!" Mayor Retpmufeltffufeb yelled into the microphone through the town of Sllaf Ytivarg. It has been two weeks. Two weeks since the Brightness attacks. Two weeks since Bill and Llib had been defeated by the death diamond. Two weeks since my twin sister has been freed. Two weeks since Dipper and Mabel had returned home to Gravity Falls. What has happened in the past couple weeks you may wonder? Well, it was so much stuff that I personally don't remember most of it.

Once Dipper and Mabel had gone through the transuniversal gateway to get home, Lebam and I have discussed ideas as to if we decided to run as rulers of the town. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to lead this town. However, after my sister and I tossed ideas around, I became more sure of myself that we could possibly become Sllaf Ytivarg's new leaders. Dipper told me that I could run the town in any way I choose and I think we came up with some pretty good ideas.

Llib had a lot of power and he was the one responsible for causing the erruption of the anomalies and the awaking of the Brightness. Now since the Brightness is pratically dead along with him, my sister and I decided that no drills for possible anomaly attacks would never disturb the town ever again. We also came up with some hard hitting developments as to how we could track down any bad guys who could make the potential threat to terrorize the town. If we won this position, we would try as hard as we could to make Sllaf Ytivarg into a much more better place to live, instead of being in the darkness. In fact I'm guessing that Mabel must had said something to Lebam about creativity because I found my sister making creative banners at four o'clock in the morning one day.

We thought that we would just get the title as the town's new ruler(s). However, I never knew that we would have an opponent. And you'll never guess who it was.

Noedig Lufeelg was running as our opponent. You'll never believe what stuff he had in mine as how he was going to run the town. He was actually going to pick up where Llib left off and create chaos in any way he could. He wanted to have unstoppable power, including creating as many annomaly attacks as possible! At least that's what I saw written down in his campaign speech he never read to the citizens. He pretended to act like a perfect grey cloud in the sky when he was stating his belief's as to what he believed he could do. He got a lot of votes for our town; I think he even got more votes when Noedig made a campaign video about me and my sister's evil plans.

We fired back though. Bigger and harder.

We were standing on the stage as Mayor Retpmufeltffufeb was about to announce the winner of the ruler campaign. I really hope it was us. Noedig didn't deserve to win; not with all of his evil ideas that I shared to the town in our video we made. I could tell though that the lead to the winner was pratically neck and neck. We were hoping to get as many votes as possible and I'd hate to see Noedig in charge.

"The votes are in and it's time to announce the winner as Sllaf Ytivarg's new ruler!" the Mayor yelled. All of the residents were pratically on the edge of their seats, waiting to see who would run this town. I happened to glance over to Noedig and he seemed like he was going to explode into excitement at any given moment. However, my stomach was twisting in knots. I really wanted this position and I'm pretty sure Lebam wanted it to. I had closed my eyes, waiting for the verdict to be said. I had felt something grab my hand and so I happened to open my eyes and look down to find my sister's hand in mine. I grabbed her hand back and together, we closed our eyes and waited for the announcement.

"The winner, of the new ruler for Sllaf Ytivarg is..."

_"Please be us! Please be us! I don't want that idiot Noedig Lufeelg to be ruler. He'll just turn this town upside down." _ I said in my mind.

It seemed like forever, but it was finally announced. "Reppid and Lebam Senip!" The Mayor shouted.

The two of us opened our eyes as we gasped in excitement and hugged in joy. The townsfolk was going crazy for us. It looks like we recieved more votes from the town than Noedig. I was thrilled; so thrilled that I was speechless and my mouth felt dry when we were pulled up to the microphone to make a speech. Luckily, Lebam had said the speech for me while I just stared up at Llib's former headquarters, mapped out where I was going to put everything.

I barely heard my sister talk in the microphone as she was giving our victory speech. However, I did get tapped on the shoulder where I found Noedig standing behind me.

"Good debate, my friend." Noedig said with his hand sticking out as a sign for me to shake. I smiled and I shook back with him.

"It sure was." I reply and turn back to my sister, who wrapped up the speech.

Before my sister and I left the stage to go celebrate at S'ycaerg Renid, I saw Noedig standing in the opposite direction as me. I swear I heard him say _"I shall have my vengence."_ Although, it was probably just my imagionation. I didn't think much of it though, since I was too happy to think about anything bad today.

If the twins were still here, they'd be so proud of us.

* * *

**Location: Gravity Falls**

**Mabel's POV: **

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since I returned home from the opposite town of Gravity Falls and let me just say; it's so weird being back. I was expecting to come back to a ripped up town and a huge mess at the Mystery Shack. I was even expecting to come through the portal underneath the Mystery Shack, but I ended up coming out of the bunker's portal. I didn't even know that the author had a portal in there. In fact, I didn't even know that the author came through the portal when I got sucked in there.

When Dipper and I returned, I was greated by Soos, my supposed grandfather and Grunkle Stan. I was deeply surprised when I found out that the author of the journals was my grandfather. He discussed with me about everything Dipper and Soos did to help me get out of the alternate universe. It was a very long story, but I was surprised that they pulled all-nighters, just to get me out.

When their story was finished, they wanted to know my expericene on the other side. I told them about the town, my doppleganger and how I was the one who defeated the two demons. Stanley seemed very impressed with my efforts and Grunkle Stan dismissed some of my tales. Speaking of Grunkle Stan, Dipper had asked Stanley how he could possibly be here at this time. Stanely replied, saying that he was the one who bailed him out. It was good that my family (plus Soos) was here to share my return with me, but I was not expecting Dipper to give Grunkle Stan the cold shoulder. Dipper is still annoyed with him that he kept the secrets and fake identifications. Stan would attempt to try and explain, but Dipper would just dismiss him, taking me with him.

Two weeks had passed and now here I am, sitting on the front porch while looking at the last rays of sunlight before the stars turned on. I always enjoyed looking up at the sky and mapping out the constilations; especially the Big Dipper. However, tonight was different. Everything seemed different. I saved a world in another dimension; all the weight was on my shoulders for such a short amount of time...AGAIN! It's so hard to believe that I was the reason that the two demons are defeated. I was the reason that Sllaf Ytivarg is still in tact. I was the reason that my brother is still with me. I saved him, and he saved me countless times this summer. That moment back there in the alternate universe was a way for me to return the favor.

Everything that happened in that opposite world, was because of me...I think.

I heard the door open and I turned back to see Dipper standing in the doorway. He smiled at me and I returned the guesture. "Hey Dippingsauce" I said, giggling lightly.

"Hey." He replied back as he walked up to me with his hands in his pockets. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." I replied. With no hesitation whatsoever, he sat down next to me and looked up at the night sky.

"Can you believe it's been two weeks since we've returned?" Dipper asks, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. So much stuff happened in that other world. I can't believe we're home. Gravity Falls seems so different to me." I say.

"Well, there's more color and less demons now." He says as I laugh a little and shove him playfully. He shoves be back and we just sit there in silence for a bit.

"Do you miss them?" Dipper asks after a while.

"Who? Our dopplegangers?" I ask. _"Of course he means that Mabel! Ugh! Why are you acting so dumb all of a sudden?"_ I say in my head. Dipper however doesn't seem to call me out on such a stupid question. He only nods in response.

"Yeah. I do. I just can't believe that I may never see them again. They were so cool and they were never going to go down without a fight. It's hard to believe that..." I say as I happen to glance up at the night sky and map out the Big Dipper. I frown a little to myself before finishing my response to my brother. "that I may never see them again."

"I'm sure one day in the future we'll see them again. You never know." He replies to me. I smile at his response, knowing that he's most likely right. I'm so lucky to have a great brother like Dipper. My mind begins to go back down memory lane, back to the event of the portal underneath the Shack. I trusted Grunkle Stan over my own twin brother and I'm just not sure if it was the stupidist mistake of my life. Dipper and Grunkle Stan are currently not on speaking terms and I wish they would just say one word to each other. ONE WORD! I don't want this to keep going on as we grow up. I would never know how I would react if Dipper gave me the cold shoulder. I began to sniffle a little, thinking about that thought. Dipper takes immediate action and questions what's wrong.

"Dipper, I just can't help but...apologize about my decision a few weeks ago. If I listened to you, then I would have never been stuck in that world and...and...I'm really sorry." I say. Tears begin to escape my eyes and I cry softly. Dipper puts his arms around me and pulls me into a conforting embrace while gently stroking his fingers through my hair.

"Mabel, who knows what could have happened if you _did_ listen to me. It would have been possible that the world would still stay in tact, but we'll never know for sure if the decision was the right one." He replies.

"But what if my decision was wrong? Would you be mad at me?" I ask, still crying softly in my brother's chest.

"No. Mabel, my number one prority is to make sure you're safe. I haven't even given your decision one thought when I was working with the author in his bunker. I would put my life on the line to save you, no matter what the cost is. We can't be twins if one of us isn't here." He says. I laugh slightly and begin to sit up back in the position I was in earlier, but Dipper's arms are still around me.

"But, I'm still sorry about my decision." I reply.

"Sis, don't worry about it. You just listened to your heart." He says. I look down at my shoes, still feeling like this is all my fault. However the last sentence he says to me is was gets me out of this guilt trance. "And no matter what happens to us, we will always have each other's back and we'll always be known as the Mystery Twins."

"No matter what?" I question.

"No matter what." He replies in determination. I smile and throw my arms around him, happy to hear that from him. He returns it gratefully and we remain in that same position for a few minutes. It looks like to me that our sibling relationship will always stay in tact, no matter what obstacle is thrown in our direction. I'm so thankful to have a great brother like Dipper and I _never_ want to lose him.

Once we released, we both happened to look up at the sky and see a triangle shaped constilation. We thought that it was funny since we could map out Bill Cipher. We're just so thankful that he's finally gone and we never have to encounter him ever again.

Dipper and I decided to transition to our room for the remainder of the evening. When we stood up, we made our way inside, but before I shut the door, I thought I heard a similar meanacing laugh be heard in the distance. It almost sounded like Bill Cipher's. However, I only shrugged it off and figured that my mind was playing tricks on me. I shut the door all the way and make my way upstairs with Dipper.

Bill Cipher was defeated by the death diamond in the alternate universe. There's no way he could come back to life.

Right?

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE IS FINALLY COMPLETE! I TOLD YOU GUYS I WOULD FINISH IT BEFORE I LEFT ON VACATION. As you can tell from the _"To Be Continued..."_ the votes are in and _"Alternate Universe"_ is getting a sequel! **

**However, the sequel will not be up for some time. When I get home from vacation, school is going to be starting up and I won't have a lot of time to write as much as I want to. But, I do plan to have it out in the upcoming months. If things change, then it will be out sooner, but it's not gonna be out for a while. **

**Thank you everyone for the awesome comments I've recieved (including guest comments)! You guys are awesome and I would have never gotten this far in the story if it wasn't for your support. **

**Thank you to all the followers/favorites I recieved and 100+ reviews on this. I was never expecting so much. **

**I'm really glad you all enjoyed "Alternate Universe" and I really enjoyed writing it. I appriciate everything and I'm happy you all are excited for the sequel. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it since Chapter 1!**

**R&amp;R**

**-Williebadge618**


End file.
